The Price of being a Warrior
by jrrm64
Summary: Continuation of the story Reluctant Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

While reading a PADD Captain Shran walked onto the Bridge of the Enterprise. His XO Lieutenant Commander Travis Mayweather got out of the command chair and allowed Shran to sit without ever lifting his head from the PADD. Lieutenant Commander Sato looked at Shran's antennae; they were flat which meant he was enraged. She cleared her throat softly drawing Travis' attention. He now noticed the antennae and rolled his eyes. They had become used to most of Shran's moods, except anger. Anger made him mercurial.

"I just received information from Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Operations," growled Shran then he looked up at Travis. "The Romulans have taken the Regulus System. They are now right on the doorstep Andoria with a minimum of one hundred and fifty ships."

"What is Starfleet going to do, sir?" asked Travis.

"Well, XO Brownskin, they don't mention what they intend on doing about it. I guess I am too low down the food menu for that," spate Shran.

A combination of a fumbled idiom and being called XO Brownskin made Travis clinched. He told Shran he didn't like being called that and Shran tried to stop, except when he was too angry to care. Andoria was at risk and that was all he cared about at the moment. Even if his wife Jhamel and newborn baby girl Talla were on Earth, the rest of his family and friends were still on Andoria.

"Helm, set a course for Starbase 7," he said. "Maybe we can get some information there."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Helmsman Romeo.

"Lieutenant Commander Sato, get me Commodore Williams at Starbase 7. I want to tell him we are coming in for some repairs."

"Yes, sir," Hoshi said.

"Sir, we don't really need repairs," said Travis.

Shran snorted, "We both now, Travis, that Kelby is always on the verge of breaking something."

"I'll head down to Engineering and get a list of repairs that Kelby thinks we need," said Travis.

"You do that," said Shran then he went back to reading the PADD.

STSTST

With his two attachés, General Tavon strode into the monolithic Romulan Imperial Fleet Headquarters. Most architecture on Romulus was designed to be imperial and impressive. Tavon returned from Vulcan with a story that Maldore tried to have him killed, intel on Regulus, a plan for an invasion, and a plan to make Regulus a staging platform for further invasions into coalition territory. He was hailed a hero and made the head of Tal Shiar.

Tavon had a meeting scheduled with Fleet Admiral Tuvon. Leaving his two attachés outside in the waiting area, he entered the Fleet Admiral's office. It was large, ostentatious, and a symbol of the power he carried. On one wall was a gold lirash and on another a black marble bust of the Praetor that sat on a self.

"Sit," Tuvon said.

He was standing near a bar pouring each of them a Romulan Ale. Walking over to the now seated Tavon, he handed him a glass of ale then sat down behind his desk.

He patted the top of his desk and laughed, "I once almost lost a female SubCommander on this desk. I eventually outflanked her."

He laughed and Tavon smiled. Tuvon liked to play the buffoon, but he was far from one. The Romulan ran the fleet and even survived failures.

"You called me for a meeting," said Tavon.

"Yes, I want you set up a spy ring out of Regulus. I want our intel so fresh it bleeds," said Tuvon.

"And you want the head of the Tal Shiar to set up this network for you," said Tavon.

"Yes," Tuvon answered.

"Why me?" asked Tavon. "Why not a talented underling?"

"Your predecessor made the mistake of delegating too much. I don't want you to make the same mistake," said Tuvon. He then drank down a good portion of his ale.

"I will need some time to prepare before leaving," Tavon said.

He knew a set up when he saw one. The best way to handle such a thing was to go in with eyes wide open and look for opportunities. There were always opportunities. Maybe once he was settled he would reach out and start looking for Tala. He wondered how both his daughters were doing.

"I'll give you three days before you leave on a Warbird to Regulus," said Tuvon.

"I'll be ready," smiled Tavon. _You are the next on my list to die, Admiral. _

"Good," said Tuvon. "I was afraid that you might argue and then I would have to have you killed."

Tavon took a swig of his ale, "I am not that stupid and you know that."

Tuvon laughed.

"I never thought you stupid, Tavon. Arrogant, yes, but not stupid," he said. "We have captured and an Aenar, so I am sending a drone, the Aenar, and mines with you. Consider them a gift from the Imperial Fleet to the Tal Shiar."

He failed to tell him that they had prepared three drones, since they had captured three Aenar. Giving Tavon one drone and one Aenar assured him that Tavon would show some loyalty for now.

"They are mine to use?" asked Tavon.

"Yes," he answered. "I want you to succeed."

A drone, Aenar, and mines. With these, he could more than succeed. A smile creased Tavon's face. Things were getting better and better for him.

STSTST

Vice Admiral Archer sat in his Ready Room on the _Excalibur_ throwing a water polo ball off the hull and catching it. It was at moments like this that he missed Porthos, who had finally died of old age. He was expecting a subspace communication any moment from Mary Ellen or some member of the Tucker family with the announcement of the birth of Juliet Tucker-Archer.

Someone buzzed his Ready Room door. Archer caught the ball then placed it on top of desk.

"Enter," he called.

Captain Hawkins entered. Being the commander of a ship with an admiral on it had turned into the bane of Hawkins' existence. He stood in front of Archer's desk.

"How can I help you, Captain?" Archer asked.

"The BARCAP-Alpha is back and I sent out BARCAP-Beta," he said.

Ever since Vulcan's and Trip's grand stand against invasion, this sector had been surprisingly quiet. There had been a few skirmishes but that was all so far. Archer had expected more.

"Good," nodded Archer. "Anything else?"

"Vulcan has requested a five ship escort with the supplies that they are sending us," he said. "I was wondering if we couldn't split this escort with three Starfleet ships and two Vulcan."

"I'd love to get the Vulcans pulling their weight, Captain, but I've been told to handle them with kids' gloves," said Archer.

"So, I should send five ships to Vulcan," said Hawkins.

"Give them what they want," said Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Hawkins.

He turned and left the Ready Room. Archer grabbed his water polo ball and started throwing it against the hull. He was nervous and wanted to hear that his daughter was born.

"_Sir, I have a subspace message from you from Charles Tucker II_," said Ensign Mandalay.

A big smile appeared on Archer's face. Finally, there was news about his daughter, something to break the boredom of this area of space.

STSTST

After having a few more medals pinned to him, Trip was now ended a three week press tour that he knew was a form of punishment by Fleet Admiral Yamamoto. With the last interview with Agatha Sebastian of the Holo-magazine LIFE finishing up in his Ready Room, Trip was under orders to report to Admiral Morse's office for his newest assignment.

"Are you lonely commanding a starship?" she asked.

Agatha Sebastian was far more attractive than her name implied. With strawberry colored hair and pale, almost translucent, skin, she appeared almost ethereal. A slap in the head through the bond told Trip that T'Pol was a bit jealous of this one. Being bond wasn't always a pleasure or easy. Too often, he couldn't hide his real thoughts from T'Pol. Trip had to remember to put his mental shield when he was appraising a woman's attractiveness.

"No, there is far too much to keep me busy on the _Paladin_," said Trip.

"The ship is your mistress. How cliché of you," she said. "Is flesh and blood better than metal and logic chips?"

"Right now metal and chips are all that I can handle," he answered.

She laughed at his comment and then fought down her own attraction to the Fleet Captain. Right now Tucker was a fleet captain without a fleet and that made his next assignment interesting. Sebastian didn't think they would keep a stud on the sidelines for long.

"What's next for you?" she asked. The success of this going from good interview to great one hinged on his answer here.

"I'm on standby until given an assignment by Command," said Trip.

"_Captain Tucker, emergency, sir_," came the voice of Lieutenant Adamu.

"Tucker, here," he slapped the comm on his desk.

"_A Romulan drone is attacking Jupiter station. SOLCOM is responding but they asked for assistance_," said Adamu.

"Break orbit and tell SOLCOM we are on our way," said Trip.

He stood up and walked past Sebastian. By the time she caught up with him, he was seated in his command chair and giving orders.

"Sendal, the drone is being controlled by a strong telepath. Find the signal and block it," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Sendal.

"Trell, frigates and NX class don't carry enough firepower to deal with this thing, so take us in and engage it," Trip barked.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

"Mal, give me full cannons and best yield on the torpedoes you got. Weapons free when we engage," Trip said to Malcolm, who smirked.

"Some press tour," Malcolm remarked.

Sebastian looked and noticed that Trip glanced at T'Pol but said nothing.

_Darlin', have there been reports of Aenar disappearing from Andoria? _

_None were on my security clearance level. _

_I bet Section 31 has a report or two. _

_I assume you are correct, k'diwa. _

"Adamu, let Starfleet Command know that we are responding to the drone," Trip told his Communications Officer.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

They arrived at the battle site and engaged in the battle. Commander Adu of the UES Frigate _Manchester_ hailed the _Paladin_. Trip had him put on the View Screen.

"It changed from an Earth Cargo vessel to this thing," said Adu. "We were taken by surprise."

"Commander, concentrate yours and the rest of the frigates firepower on the antennae array in the back of the ship. We'll handle the rest," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Adu then disappeared.

The image of the drone attacking all ships that came after it appeared on the view screen. Trip always thought the drone ship looked like some giant insect, which made the drone even more ominous to him.

"Trell, get a clear shot at its bow," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," called out Trell.

"Trip, three volleys of torpedoes followed by particle cannons until we crack its hull then I want torpedoes until it explodes," ordered Trip.

"You have it, sir," said Malcolm.

Trip smiled back at him. Malcolm and he were the only two who had ever been on a Romulan drone ship.

STSTST

The _Enterprise_ found itself in cue to the repair docks. According to the Corp of Engineers, they had a minimum of a fifteen hour wait before being given docking permission and repairs could start. Starbase 7 was a flooded with activity since the news of Regulus had been sent out. Four Yorktown Class ships were orbiting at the moment along with twelve frigates, and the NX _Solar_.

Shran paced outside of Commodore Williams office. He requested a meeting with Williams in order to get an update on Regulus and Andorians response. Williams' office was part of the Starbase's ops. The door to his office opened and Williams stepped out, looked at Shran, and motioned him to follow him. Shran followed the Commodore back into his office. Williams sat down behind a desk with a top filled with PADDS. It gave the Commodore the impression of being overwhelmed.

"I talk to command, Shran, so that they know you are here," sighed Williams.

"I had no standing orders," said Shran.

"I know," said Williams.

Shran sat down. He willed his antennae not to move, as he didn't want to give away his emotional state.

"Did the mention Andoria's response?" he asked.

"The Imperial Guard is setting up a defense on the border of Regulus and Andoria," said Williams. "They are doing this to the point of pulling ships away from their coalition obligations."

"That is madness. Andoria needs the collation," said Shran.

"Starfleet and Earth government agrees. A diplomat is being sent here. Once the diplomat arrives, you are taking them to Andoria to try and convince them to let Starfleet help rather than pull away from their obligations," said Williams.

"I'm going on a diplomatic mission to Andoria," said Shran then he began to laugh. "That is madness. The Imperial Guard wants nothing to do with me since I officially joined Starfleet. I am considered a traitor by them."

"That is why you've been chosen. You know the Imperial Guard better than anyone else in Starfleet and you get under their skin," said Williams.

Shran stood up, "I ask permission to give my crew some R&R on your Starbase. I hear it has a worthy barroom."

"I give you permission for three twelve hour liberty shifts," said Williams.

"Twelve hours, enough time to have some drinks, food, and not get into too much trouble, am I correct?" asked Shran.

"It's a crowded Starbase, Captain," said Williams. "I want to keep the fights and the use of my security down to a minimum. I don't want Starbase 7 to get the reputation of a good place to get drunk."

"I understand, Commodore," said Shran.

He stood up and offered his hand to shake to Williams. They shook hands.

"Thank you, Commodore, for all your help," said Shran.

"Get some rest, Shran. I think that you'll be needing some rest before you go to Andoria," said Williams. "They aren't sending you there to fail."

Shran smiled then exited the office. It was time to contact Jhamel and check on the baby.

STSTST

Trip was staring at the first pictures of his niece Juliet Tucker-Archer when the door to his Ready Room buzzed.

"Come on in," he said not taking his eyes off the little baby girl.

The _Paladin_ was back in orbit around Earth, as Corp of Engineer ships collected and sifted through the debris, which was the drone. There was the hope of collecting some new tech from what was left of the Romulan drone.

Admiral Morse and Ambassador Soval entered his Ready Room. Trip stood up.

"Admiral, Ambassador, please sit," he said.

They sat down on the seats in front of his desk. Soval waited patiently for Morse to speak.

"We need you to take Ambassador Soval to Starbase 7, drop Soval off to the Enterprise and then escort them to Andoria," said Morse.

"We must convince Andoria to stay committed to the coalition. The Invasion of Regulus has managed to bring out their isolationist tendencies," said Soval.

"Soval and Shran, I understand them going, bit why me and the _Paladin_," said Trip.

"The Paladin is the most powerful ship in the fleet," said Morse.

"And it was you and I that stopped a war between Vulcan and Andoria. There is much goodwill for in in the Andorian Empire," said Soval.

"When do shove off?" asked Trip.

"Right after you beam me back to Starfleet Headquarters," said Morse.

"I hope you brought mittens, Ambassador, because Andoria is cold," smiled Trip.

"I will have to preserve," said Soval with a raised left eyebrow.

Trip knew Vulcans well enough that he knew that Soval had made a joke. He chuckled and Morse looked at him as if he was a bit off his game.

"Convince Andoria to stay committed to this coalition at any cost, Fleet Captain Tucker," said Morse.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Skann enjoyed walking through the corridors of the _Paladin_ during Delta shift. It was quiet, except for the hums and moans of the ship that he had grown used to hearing. It had become almost a form of meditation for him to walk the corridors of the _Paladin_ that he now thought of as his ship. He had developed an almost Human possessive he was starting to have for this ship and its crew. His walk was taking him towards the Mess to grab a cup of coffee. Unlike most Vulcans who enjoyed the aroma of coffee but dislike the bitter taste and effect of caffeine on their calm, he enjoyed all facets of the drink.

Walking into the Mess, he noticed Petty Officer 2nd Class Trey Huntley sitting alone at a table sipping a coffee. Skann ordered a coffee from the drink dispenser then walked over to Huntley.

"May I sit, Petty Officer?" he asked.

"Sure, COB," said Huntley.

For reasons his logic couldn't explain, Petty Officer Huntley reminded Skann of his son Stann. He sat down and looked at the young Human. He appeared restless.

"You are having trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Been like this my whole life. My mom said that I barely slept as a baby," he smiled.

Again, the young man was tow headed with fair skin and freckles. He looked nothing like Stann and their personalities were dissimilar.

"How is engineering?" Skann asked.

"I rotated out this morning. I start Security," he paused then looked at the chronometer, "in six hours."

"Will you be ready for you duty shift?" Skann asked.

"I'll be ready, COB. I might be a little tired, but I'll be ready for my shift," said Huntley.

"I may not have a cure for your insomnia, but I believe I can assist you with tiredness. Have you ever tried to meditate?" Skann asked the Petty officer.

"No, COB, never tried that," he said. "Never thought I had the patience of the brains for that."

"You possess both," said Skann.

Huntley smiled, "Thank you, COB."

"After we finish our coffees, I offer to begin to instruct you in the rudiments of meditation. You will find meditating for several hours a day will almost be as refreshing as sleep," Skann told him.

"I'd like that," nodded Huntley.

"Good. We can't have you falling asleep on duty otherwise I'll have to bring you up in front of the Captain's Mast," said Skann.

"No, COB, I'd never want that," said Huntley sincerely.

Skann nodded his agreement, even though he had been attempting a joke. Huntley would have to do worse than fall asleep on duty for him to bring the young man in front of the Captain's Mast.

STSTST

T'Pol had told Trip that she needed extra meditation, so she was going to spend the night in her quarters. Instead of sleep, she was going to meditate. As she had countlessly told him, Vulcans need less sleep than Humans. He had noticed lately that her temper was coming to the surface on occasion. Since she found out she was half-Romulan, she began to assume that emotional control problems were because of her Romulan blood. He wasn't sure how to help her, except to support her and love her.

He sat at his desk in his quarters with his tunic jacket undone and open exposing the gold faux turtleneck he wore underneath and a glass of Lagavullin single malt Scotch in his hand. Smelling the alcohol in his glass, he picked up the peat scent. It was stronger in Lagavullin than in most scotches. He took a sip. It was full-bodied, peaty, but with a slight sweetness on the palate. Trip liked the taste. He took another sip.

With T'Pol having her mental barriers up and he had his up, he was able to enjoy several glasses of Lagavullin without fear of T'Pol getting tipsy through their bond. He once had a few too many whiskeys with Malcolm and found T'Pol unsure of herself on her feet and horny as hell when he returned to his quarters. The sex was amazing but he felt guilty the next morning as if he had taken advantage of her and swore he'd never do that to her again.

Trip took another sip of his drink then savored the liquid on his tongue for a moment before letting it roll down his throat. The burn of the liquid could be felt from his tongue, down his throat, and into his stomach. Besides enjoying the taste of a good single malt scotch, Trip needed the relaxing effect it had on him lately. The responsibilities of being in command were weighing heavily on him lately. Too many had died on his watch and lately he started dreaming about them.

It was bad enough when he was the Chief Engineer and someone on his crew died, which he took personally, but then he became XO and he felt a shared responsibility with Captain Hernandez for the whole crew. Now as the Captain of the ship, he felt completely responsible for the lives of the whole crew. He finished off his drink then placed it down on his desk, grabbed the bottle, and poured himself another glass.

Another drink then he'd try to get some sleep. Tomorrow they'd arrived at Starbase 7. Shran would become responsible for Soval and the _Paladin_ would act as the escort ship. _I hope to hell I'm not expected to act the diplomat on this trip. It is definitely not one of my better skills. All I want to do is stay on my ship and play the protector. _

He took a sip of his new drink. The effect of the alcohol was starting to work. The muscles in his shoulders and back were loosening up. Maybe one more after this one and he'd get a good four or five hours sleep. He'd miss T'Pol's presence in bed tonight, but he still might get four or five hours sleep.

STSTST

Trip and Skann walked with Soval to Transporter Room One. Skann carried Soval's bags, as Soval travelled without an attaché.

"I could tell Shran that you preferred to stay onboard the _Paladin_, Ambassador," said Trip.

"Although I find the accommodations here to be satisfactory, diplomacy is made up not just of words, but of gestures and images. My arrival to Andoria on Shran's _Enterprise_ will begin sending the message we wish to relay," said Soval.

"Well, you know I'm available to assist you with whatever you need, Ambassador," said Trip.

"I understand, Charles. We are entering our third year of this war, and you are suddenly acting as a diplomatic escort. It must be frustrating for you," Soval said.

"I wouldn't say that," said Trip, as they entered Transporter Room One. "Anyways, I don't think T'Pol and I have thanked you and Solaris personally yet for what you did for us. I could be posted to a garbage scow now hauling refuse if it wasn't for you two pleading our case."

Soval looked at him with an expression of utter seriousness and said, "You are a Vulcan citizen, Charles, I could do no less for you than I did."

"And they say Vulcans don't have a sense of humor," smiled Charles.

Skann placed his bag on a transporter pad, while Soval stepped on to the other. Trip looked at the Transporter Chief and nodded. In a matter of seconds, Soval was gone.

Trip turned to Skann.

"Care to join me in the Mess for lunch, COB?" asked Trip.

"It would be a pleasure. I believe today is vegetarian chili. It is one of my favorites," said Skann. "I enjoy the blend of spices."

"I might try it. T'Pol wants me to eat less meat," said Trip.

Skann nodded his appreciation of Trip's problem. Suddenly, there was a rumble and the Paladin shook violently. Both men were almost knocked off their feet. Skann steadied Trip, who then hurried to the nearest well comm. He punched the red emergency button.

"This is the captain. What has happened?" he demanded.

"_It appears that an explosive device has gone off on deck eight, section three_," said T'Pol.

"I want at least one DC Team and Security down there now," he ordered.

"_Yes, sir_," said T'Pol.

He took a deep breath to compose himself. Trip broke off the comm and started running towards the blast sight. Skann followed. As they got close to the turbolift, several crewmen had gathered.

"Make a hole," Trip called.

They moved aside as Trip and Skann ran up to the turbolift. It opened and they entered ran through the crew. Skann barked out the deck and section and the turbolift took off. When the doors opened, Trip ran out of it with Skann. They stopped when they ran into an emergency bulkhead doors had come down to protect the crew from the void of space. Looking out of the nearby porthole where he saw four floating bodies.

"Damn it," he growled.

"Sir," Lieutenant Endilev came hustling up to Trip and Skann.

"Report, Lieutenant," said Trip.

"Three crewmembers are trapped in auxiliary monitoring room," she said. "DC Team is trying to get to them out while another one is preparing to repair the hull."

"I want you and Lieutenant Commander Reed to investigate this blast together with Lieutenant Commander Reed in the lead. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked her.

"No, sir," she said.

"I want answers and I want them now," Trip ordered then he turned and looked at Skann. "I want you to assist anyway you can."

"Yes, sir," said Skann.

"I'll be in Engineering," growled Trip. "I want a report whenever you have something."

He then turned and stalked off. Layers of anger wafted off Trip as his people got to work. His ship was under attack from in the inside. He wanted answers and he wanted them.

STSTST

T'Pol informed Shran and Starfleet Command what had happened. The reaction to news was shock. Shran offered that they stay at Starbase 7 to get the hull repaired, but the answer was no. The DC Team would repair the hull and once it was ready they could go to warp.

Starfleet Command wanted answers. T'Pol calmly explained the situation then told them answers would be provided. Once they had been contacted, T'Pol reached out to Trip through their bond but found he had put up a mental barrier. She was starting to worry about him. He was closed off. She had no idea what state his emotions were in now.

Two hours passed when a meeting for command staff was called. Trip entered the Situation Room to find T'Pol, Malcolm, Sendal, Lal, Endilev, and Skann already gathered. He had been the Infirmary followed by time spent in Engineering. Trip opened the meeting.

"This bombing left us with four dead and six injured. Two of the injured have already been released and four are now in the Medical Bay. Dr. Ito said they should be fine," he said.

"Could have been worse," Lal said with her antennae stiff and angry.

"Chief Lal and I scanned the hull. Our repairs should more than hold up for now," he said.

"Will it hold up in battle?" asked Sendal.

"I'd rather not test it. Once we reach Andoria will re-enforce the hull," Trip said then he looked at Malcolm. "Mal, do you a status report."

Malcolm worked the computer and brought up some security footage.

"I've got more than that, sir," said Malcolm.

The image of a crewman in a vest and tool belt was stopped on by Malcolm.

"That is our bomber. He is a suicide bomber," said Malcolm.

He played the footage forward but in slow motion. The crewman reached into his vest, pulled out a hand held explosive and set it off.

"His name was Petty Officer 1st Class Anthony Timmons," said Malcolm. "I've started to dig deeper than his Starfleet personnel file gave us."

Trip nodded knowingly. Malcolm probably contacted Section 31 for their help. He knew Mal hated doing that, but he always put the ship ahead of his dislike for the ways of Section 31.

"Timmons had connection to Terra Prime," said Malcolm.

He stopped and checked the reactions of Trip and T'Pol. Trip's face reddened with anger, but quickly the mask he wore when in a crisis dropped and he seemed now to be in charge of his emotions. T'Pol was an even more interesting reaction. A flash of feral anger showed on her face then disappeared. He wished he didn't have to tell his friends this news.

"This is talk of some Terra Prime groups have morphed into splinter cells of a violent group. They call themselves Earth First," said Mal.

"Tell command about this then go over all every Humans' personnel records on this ship," ordered Trip.

"I'll help the Lieutenant Commander with his work," said Lieutenant Endilev.

"Before you assist Mal, I want you to interview everyone this Timmons worked with on the ship, his supervisors, department head, and his friends," said Trip. "I don't want to be surprised again."

"Yes, sir," said Endilev.

"Does anyone else have anything?" he asked.

No one spoke up. Trip stood up to leave.

"Dismissed," he said then walked out of the Situation Room.

STSTST

General Tavon wore his black uniform as he inspected the mines. An engineer of some lowly rank explained them to him, but he didn't listen. He nodded and smiled. Finally, the lecture stopped. Tavon faced the engineer.

"Excellent explanation. Tonight go to the brothel and put whatever you like on my account. Tell the administrator to comm me," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said the engineer.

"Excellent is always honored in the Romulan Star Empire," Tavon said.

It was good to throw out some compliments and gratuities early in a command. It gets the troops working hard and holds back punishment until the time was right.

Tavon walked away with his personal guard of four men. He preferred the amenities of the space station then the planet. They walked towards the shuttle.

"Sir," Captain Aerv Ruwon.

He was from a noble house, so Tavon gave him easy jobs and overpraised him for performing them. You had to be careful with those from noble houses.

"Captain, is the shuttle ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Ruwon.

"Your talents are wasted as a pilot. You should be running something of importance," said Tavon.

"Thank you, sir," he replied with a grin.

Tavon walked up the ramp and onto the shuttle. Waiting onboard was exotic food and alcohol. He sat down on plush chair and allowed himself a moment to relax. There was a moment there that he thought he wasn't getting off that planet alive.

"Sir, can I get you something?" asked Ruwon.

"No thank you, Captain. I need to keep a clear head. I begin planning out the network when we return to the station. A sharp mind is needed for such work," Tavon said.

He saw the excitement in the young Captain's eyes and knew that he now had a new disciple. And he was a well placed disciple. Tavon smiled.

STSTST

Section 31, no one was sure when exactly it came into existence, although there was a rumor it was in the 20th Century in the United States. Whenever it came into existence, it has served whatever government was in control supplying intelligence and black ops. The current head of Section 31 was Agent Harris. His offices were located in a subbasement in a building in Oakland, California.

As always, Harris sat behind his desk mapping out ops and assigning personnel to duties. He kept his office on the dark side. It was a bit of a conceit; he thought it gave him an ominous feel. The door to his office opened and two men walked into the office. One of the men was easily identified as muscle, a bodyguard, but the other man was quite different.

The other man was older, Harris put him around sixty, and he wore a black civilian suit. Harris knew him, but couldn't place his face completely.

"How did you get in?" asked Harris.

The older man took out a small PADD and tossed it to Harris. It had his ID and Bona Fides. Harris was satisfied, especially since in the scheme of things this man outranked him.

"Agent Harris, we have a problem," said the older man.

"Earth First," said Harris.

"Exactly," he said. "They have targeted Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol for death. The bombing of the _Paladin_ wasn't a warning it was a test run. You're sleeper agent on the Paladin has to be awakened and tasked with protection of Tucker and T'Pol."

"My sleep doesn't want anything further to do with Section 31," said Harris.

"He has no choice. Prove to him that he has no choice," said the older man.

"I will take care of it," Harris said. He knew he couldn't refuse this man. It would mean his job and the only way he'd be allowed to leave his job currently was feet first out the door. Like Malcolm Reed would have to obey, he had to obey. It was the nature of their service.

"Also, we need an agent to hunt down and eliminate Earth First," said the older man. "We need an assassin."

"I think I know the right man," said Harris, "but he might be trouble to get free from his current duties."

"Provide us with his name and we will provide you with him," said the older man.

Harris nodded his understanding.

"Protect Tucker and T'Pol and eliminate Earth First, do you understand your assignment, Agent Harris?" he asked

"I understand completely," said Harris.

"Excellent," said the older man.

He turned and exited as he came into the office. His bodyguard followed him out leaving Harris alone.

"I hate when one of the bosses comes to visit," sighed Harris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Malcolm and Erib Endilev exited his quarter's shower still trying to satiate their sexual attraction for each other. Their bodies were still wet as they stopped in the middle of his quarters. He was fascinated with her glistening blue skin and animated antennae and she was fascinated with the Human stamina and sensuality. Malcolm grabbed Erib by the arm, turned her around, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Erib, why don't you stay the night here, luv?" he said as they broke off their kiss.

"We don't want to have someone see us, Malcolm," she said.

"I know the Captain and he's not hypocrite," smiled Malcolm.

"Still, I don't want anyone to know about us," she purred as she kissed him.

"I believe it's too late," the voice of Harris was heard.

Malcolm turned quickly and saw the image of Agent Harris on his computer. Once again, the man had hacked into a system and surprised him. In true gentlemanly fashion, Malcolm moved to his right and stood in front of Endilev, so Harris could no longer see her.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed and Lieutenant Endilev, I'm glad I have you both together. I am going to need you both for the task ahead," said Harris.

"Malcolm, who is he?" spat Endilev.

"I'll explain later, luv," said Malcolm. "What is it that you want, Harris?"

"The bomb exploding onboard your ship and Earth First to start. You're skills are needed once again, Mister Reed. Section 31 needs you and the Lieutenant to perform and important duty for us," said Harris.

"Don't play games and dance around the point, just get to the point so I can take another shoulder," said Malcolm.

"Earth First has targeted Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol for death. The bombing was a test run. You still have traitors onboard, we believe two, and you, Mister Reed, and Lieutenant Endilev need to protect your Captain and XO because they are important to the war effort. Find the assassins and stop them," said Harris.

"You have any more information other than we need to protect Trip and T'Pol and stop the assassins, Harris," said Malcolm.

"We have someone who will be dealing with Earth First. If they come across information that will assist you, I'll let you, Mister Reed," said Harris.

"I don't like being used, Harris. This has to stop," said Malcolm.

"You joined us, Mister Reed. You quit; we never accepted your resignation. You are still one of us," said Harris.

"Bloody hell," snarled Malcolm.

"Don't worry we need you less and less," said Harris. "Someday we might not end you at all. Please, continue what you started. It's good to see that Andorians and Humans can come together."

The computer went off. Malcolm inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly in order to control his temper. He turned and looked at Endilev.

"Erib, I have some explaining to do," he said, though he was in the more to do something other than explain.

He noticed from her antennae that she was as excited as he was. A grin cracked his face. She was definitely his kind of girl.

"We'll talk afterwards," she said.

Endilev put her arms around Malcolm neck and kissed him hard. Malcolm pulled her even closer to him. He'd explained everything in an hour or two.

STSTST

Sitting in his Ready Room, Trip was angry and getting angrier by the moment. The thought that Terra Prime had morphed into Earth First and they had put a whole in his ship pissed him off. Hadn't these bigots done enough to damage his life? Was the stealing of his and T'Pol's genetic material and making a clone, a baby girl, who was designed not to live not enough? Why didn't they leave him and T'Pol alone?

The death of baby Elizabeth was almost the end of his relationship with T'Pol. Her unnecessary and cruel death left him and T'Pol distant from each other. There was a long period of time that he thought he'd never see T'Pol again, as he served on the _Columbia_ and she served on the _Enterprise_, but that changed. They were together now and in love, and now these bastards were back in their life. He wanted them gone and gone for good.

Someone buzzed his door. Trip sat up in his seat and tried to gain control of his anger.

"Come in," he said.

T'Pol walked into his Ready Room. She looked as if she was trying overly to control her emotions. Since he had his mental barriers up, Trip didn't realize that she was so emotional. She stood in front of his desk.

"You have been distant, adun, and it worries me," she said. "It reminds me of the difficult times that existed between us."

"I'm just a little angry right now, darlin'," he said.

"You are more than angry; you are filled with hatred and anger," she said. "Even with mental barriers up, I can feel this."

"Shouldn't I feel this way? Haven't these bastards done enough to us?" he asked.

T'Pol paled as she thought of baby Elizabeth. When she lost her, she almost lost herself. Yet, when the pain finally cleared and her logic returned, she realized that she and Trip were bonded and needed to be together. She wasn't about to let that change. She had lost enough already. The thought of losing Trip to his anger and hatred, she couldn't contemplate.

"Adun, there was a time when you and I did not communicate well together. We allowed too much to be unsaid. Pride on my part stood in the way, as I held out hope that I could become a perfect Vulcan. We both know that is impossible now. I am not just Vulcan, but I am also half-Romulan. Neither half, Romulan and Vulcan, wants to be distant from you or to lose you. Please don't put up your mental barriers. Do not shut me out, k'diwa," she said.

Trip looked at his wife and exhaled slowly. He got up out of his seat and walked around his desk. Taking his wife in his arms, he kissed her. T'Pol responded to his kiss. She felt his mental barrier slowly lower and his feelings about her, about Earth First, start to flow through the bond. His love for her outweighed all else, which calmed her. In return, T'Pol's love and worry flowed to Trip. He stepped back and looked into his wife's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, either, darlin'," he said.

She saw tears building up in his blue eyes and had to work even harder to keep her control.

"We are in this together, Trip," she said.

"As long as we are together then we can survive anything," he said then kissed her again. "Thank you, darlin'."

"There is no reason to thank me. I do this because I must. It is only logical," said T'Pol.

They touched foreheads together and stayed that way for several minutes allowing their bond to bring equilibrium to them.

"You have brooded enough, adun," said T'Pol. "Let's get some lunch. You have not had much to eat since the bombing occurred."

"What's the chef got for us?" he asked

"I asked him to make you meatloaf," she said.

He smiled.

"My mother makes a delicious meatloaf," he said. "I hope he has mashed potatoes and corn with that."

T'Pol kissed his cheek then took him by the hand and escorted him out of his Ready Room. Once in the corridor, they took a more professional posture with each other.

STSTST

West Point Academy had a renowned military history. It was located in West Point, New York and schooled some of the great US generals going back to the Civil War. Formerly the United Stated Military Academy, West Point Academy now trained young men and young women to be officers in Military Assault Command Operations. Amongst the historic buildings and grounds, the cadets went to classes and training courses. It was a planet at war and they knew once they graduated they would be part of that war.

Agent Harris noticed the autumnal colors of the leaves on the trees, yellows, orange, and flaming red. It was an idyllic spot to be training warriors. He was headed to a class on hand-to-hand combat. As he entered the building and found his way into the gym, he saw twenty cadets sitting on the floor, while a dark haired man in grey gym clothes stood and stared at them, as if they were nothing more than clay to be molded. The man was six foot three and two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle, a highly trained warrior with a history we knew the extent of.

"I am Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Foley," he announced. "I am expert in killing with a pulse rifle, phase pistol, and hand to hand combat. I am going to teach you how not only to defend yourself, but how to be a weapon yourself so that the enemy is not threat. You are the threat. Is there anyone here who already considers themselves a martial arts expert?"

A young brown haired man raised his hand. Foley motioned him to stand and join him on the mat. The young man stood then joined him on the mat.

"What do you have?" asked Foley.

"I'm a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu and in Jeet Kune Do," he said. "I've been studying since I was six years old."

"Attack me," Foley said.

Harris watched as Foley easily countered every attack the cadet made. An arm block here, a leg block there, he made the cadet feel like he knew what he was going to do before he did it. Finally, Foley attacked. He hit the cadet with a flat hand in the throat causing the cadet to gasp for breath then Foley hit him with palm in the solar plexus and elbow to the jaw. The cadet was out cold. He lay there on the mat not moving. Foley smiled.

Foley looked at the other cadets and his smile became a smirk, "I don't give a shit about black belts. Now someone get a corpsman for him. I'll be over there talking to that gentleman."

He pointed to Agent Harris. Foley walked away from the cadets and over to Agent Harris.

"What do you want, Harris?" he asked.

"You have been activated, Agent Foley," said Harris.

Foley exhaled with disgust. He had joined Section 31 for an assignment when he was a specialist, who was considered a hell of a sniper. Ever since then, he had been Harris' puppet. His dark blue eyes bore into Foley.

"You go to my commanding officer and get me the time off this time. I don't want to be spending three months in the brig for being absent without leave," he said.

"Of course," said Harris.

"What do you need done?" asked Foley.

"Have you heard of Earth First?" asked Harris.

"Bunch of bigoted yahoo isolationists who want to carry the flag for Terra Prime," he answered.

Harris smiled. This was the right man for the job.

"Again, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Find the leaders of Earth First and eliminate them," said Harris.

"Sanctioned?" asked Foley.

"The Council has already approved. Starfleet Intelligence has approved," said Harris.

"Help?" he asked.

"If you need it," said Harris.

"Let's get started," said Foley.

STSTST

Lieutenant Endilev sat at her Security Station reviewing personnel backgrounds. She referenced, cross-referenced, and dug deep on every Human crewmember. Every crewmember that she flagged she sent over to Malcolm's station, where he started to compile a list of potential traitors for him personally to check. If there was another traitor or two on this ship, Malcolm was going to hunt him down and keep him from hurting his Captain and T'Pol.

"Sir, I can cover checking inventory with the Armory Officer," said Moorehouse.

"Thank you, Mister Moorehouse," said Malcolm. "Get two relief officers for us."

"Yes, sir," said Moorehouse.

He needed the Captain's permission to start doing interviews of the twelve names they had been flagged. Walking over to Endilev Malcolm whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to find the Captain to see if I can start interviewing personnel," he said.

"Do you think he will allow you to do the interviews?" she asked.

"Not sure," said Malcolm, "but I'll be finding out."

Endilev smiled and antennae appeared to squirm.

He lowered his voice even more, "My quarters tonight?"

Endilev smiled and nodded yes. Malcolm knew that she was becoming an addiction, but he told himself that as long as she didn't interfere with his duties, it was okay. Damn it, it was war. One of them might die in a battle. He couldn't let her go that easily.

"Well, I better find the Captain," said Malcolm.

Malcolm exited the Bridge. T'Pol was in the command chair and there was no announcement that he was in his Ready Room. In the old days it was easy to find Trip, he'd be in Engineering playing with the warp or impulse engine. Now if he wasn't in his Ready Room then he'd either be in his quarters or the gym. Malcolm decided to check the gym.

Walking into the gym, Malcolm saw several crewmembers sparring, some lifting weights, a few doing stretching, and in Starfleet blue shorts and tank top, Trip using the treadmill building up a good sweat. Malcolm walked over to him.

"How can I help you, Mal?" Trip asked.

"Earth First, sir. We might have some more of them onboard. I'd like your permission to interview some potential suspects," said Malcolm.

Trip stopped the treadmill. He looked at Malcolm as if he could space the suspects. Closing his eyes, he willed the hatred away. He had to be the captain of this ship, not a man who wanted vengeance.

"Work your suspect list down until you have three or four solid suspects, Mal. I don't want these bastards to know that we are coming. If you start interviewing crewmembers now, they will know you are coming," said Trip.

"Your life and T'Pol's life are in danger until we are sure there are no more Earth First members onboard," said Malcolm.

"Endilev will just have to protect us," said Trip. "I think she can handle it."

"She can, sir," said Malcolm. "I trust her with my life."

"Mal, you know that I trust you with my life and even more important, I trust you with her life," said Trip.

Malcolm smiled. He was going to find these damned traitors and space them himself.

STSTST

Shran, Lieutenant Commander Mayweather, and Soval sat in the Captain's Mess. Travis knew most of the background between Soval and Shran, especially the fact that Shran had tortured Soval in order to prove he was speaking the truth and wanted to stop the war between Andoria and Vulcan. What he didn't realize was that Shran had grown to respect Soval greatly because of that incident and more, and Soval had come to understand Shran better.

As Soval finished his vegetable soup, Shran finished his impararay, a red bat meat served with tarrid. He pushed his plate away and cleared his throat.

"Soval, I know you don't drink, so I hoped to offer you some srjula, an Andorian tea," said Shran.

"I would be glad to sample srjula," said Soval.

Shran smiled.

"It is not a mild tea, but I think you will life it," said Shran and he motioned the steward to get the tea. "Just recently, I had the chef pick up some srjula and katheka, which is Andorian coffee."

"Strong coffee," remarked Travis. "It's sort of like a triple shot of espresso."

Shran smiled. He liked the thought of Andorian foods being stronger or more flavorful.

"I cannot drink Human coffee because it has caffeine which is poisonous to my system. Katheka has the same effect as their coffee," said Shran.

"I have heard that you have a child, a daughter. Has she had her nutak?" asked Soval.

Shran smiled sadly. A nutak was a ceremony held for newborns. It is a four day welcoming ceremony.

"Since I married an Aenar, nothing about my marriage and our child's birth has been traditional," said Shran.

"In that case, I offer to your daughter Talla," he started to speak, as his hand disappeared into his robe and he took out an IDIC pin, "Infinite Combinations in Infinite Diversity. It is a Vulcan philosophy endorsed by Surak."

He placed the pin in front of Shran, who smiled.

"Your daughter is the byproduct of an Andorian and Aenar, so surely she is a beautiful example of IDIC," said Soval.

"I wish you drank, Vulcan, because I would share a drink with you," said Shran.

"We do indulge on special occasions and I believe the birth of your daughter is such an occasion," said Soval.

Shran laughed. Getting up, he walked over to a small bar that Shran had set up in his Captain's Mess. He poured Andorian Ale into three small glasses then carried them over to the table, handing one to Travis and one to Soval. Each picked up the drink and waited for Shran to make a toast.

"To an end of this war so our children can live in peace," said Shran.

"A worthy toast," said Soval.

Travis and Shran took a sip of the drink, while Soval downed the whole drink much to Shran's delight. Soval cocked his left eyebrow at Shran as if to ask him why he was amused.

"Soval, you constantly surprise me," said Shran.

"I shall take that as a compliment, Captain Shran," said Soval.

"Please do," said Shran.

"Andorian Ale appears to have a warming quality. I shall have to remember that when we are on Andoria, since it is a planet of ice," said Soval.

"Although we will be spending time in areas designed for visitors, you will still find it cold there," said Shran.

"Just as you will always find Vulcan hot," smiled Soval.

"Fire and ice," smiled Shran, "I guess they can get along."

"Let us hope so," said Soval.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Marcus Foley was dressed all in civilian black clothes carrying a bag over his shoulder. Harris had given him one name: Philip Jepson. He was a strong supporter of Paxton and Terra Prime both financially and in manpower. Jepson was a wealthy industrialist whose company manufactured hovercars. Some thought his support of Terra Prime had to do with alien technology and the possibilities of imports, but they were wrong. He was an isolationist. Both his company and Jepson were located in Glasgow, Scotland.

Dropping off a shuttlepod, which he had stolen from the West Point vehicle pool, at the Glasgow Shuttle Port, he hailed a cab to take to a nearby hotel. According to Harris, his best chances of getting information on Earth First leaders were Jepson or the files kept by Starfleet Intelligence. Because of the sensitive nature of Terra Prime and the number of passive supporters the group had, all the Terra Prime intel was marked A level Omega secret. Foley wasn't looking forward to breaking into Starfleet Intelligence, so he sought out Jepson.

Jepson lived in a converted 12th Century on the outskirts of Glasgow. To say he had an abundance of security was an understatement, but it was private security done by men who'd never make it in the MACOs and definitely never would be Section 31 worthy. Foley was trained to deal with security systems and guards, as well as much, much more. Paying his cab, got out then checked into a cheap hotel and prepared for his nighttime visit to Jepson.

Foley unpacked his bag. First out was a black, cold jumpsuit. The cold Jumpsuit hid his heat signature well below normal that allowed him almost stealth ability when it came to heat sensors. Next, was a nonlethal zap gun followed by a smaller, powerful version of the phase pistol. He then pulled a security scanner out of the bag and nightvision goggles, then, finally, he took out a Ka-bar tactical knife. With these few items and a computer the size of a PADD, he was equipped to break in, deal with the guards, and question Jepson.

He'd carry one hypospray on him for Jepson. It was filled with a concoction of chemicals that would make him susceptible to give him all the information he needed. Once he got the information from Jepson, he was to be eliminated. Foley hated doing wet work, but Harris left him with no alternative. After he questioned the man, he could not leave him alive. Jepson had to die.

STSTST

Commodore Hernandez invited Vice Admiral Archer to dinner. During his time so far with the Second Fleet at Starbase 6, their relationship had been shaky. When they were in each other's company neither one of them knew how to act. Part of the problem was that Erika didn't realize their relationship was over until she heard that Trip's sister was pregnant with Jonathan's child. Since they were both professionals, she decided to make amends.

She had the base's chef prepare chicken Alfredo for dinner along with salad and garlic bread, nothing too fancy. Archer offered to bring dessert. At 1900 hours, he showed up carrying a German chocolate cake in one hand and a bottle of Riesling wine in the other.

"Beware of Admirals bearing gifts," she joked.

"Thank you for the invitation, Erika. I know that it's been odd between us lately, so I'm glad you've had me over for dinner," he said.

"We are adults, Jonathan," she smiled.

Her steward took his gifts to the private kitchen of her Commodore's Mess. They sat down at the table and the steward returned with the Riesling and poured them drinks then he left once again.

"I hope you brought pictures of Juliet with you. I'm dying to see the little Archer," she said.

Archer smiled. He reached into the inner breast pocket of his tunic uniform jacket and took out a PADD. Turning it on, he handed it to her. The PADD was filled with baby pictures.

"Jonathan, she's beautiful," Erika said. "Good thing she takes after her mother."

He smiled.

"I'm a lucky man," he said.

"Have you heard from Uncle Trip?" asked Erika.

"No. It's still awkward between us," he said.

"I can imagine," she smiled then chuckled. "His sister, Jon."

Archer blushed at this comment then laughed.

"I know, I know. Believe me it wasn't planned or thought out. It just sort of happened," he said. "I think Trip may be pissed at me."

"You know he is with family," she said.

"I remember the first time I met the Tuckers. He was a lieutenant and I was a commander. We'd become friends along with AG proving my father's engine was capable to the Vulcans. We proved it and got into trouble and Trip and I became friends. When he went on leave, he asked me to join him to visit his family. They adopted me," said Archer.

"When is the marriage?" she asked.

"When I'm called back to Earth for whatever excuse they'll use to get me in a one on one debriefing, we'll take a couple of days and get married," he said.

"And get caught up with your daughter," Erika remarked.

"Hopefully, it will be soon," he said. "I am dying to see her in person."

The steward brought the salad and dinner began for them. While they ate, small talk dominated the meal. Mainly they discussed movies and books then over dessert and coffee, the subject matter changed. The war finally came up.

"I have to admit, Erika, I'm bored here. When I first got this assignment, I thought it was going to be a hotspot, but the Vulcans and Trip beat the Romulans back so hard that they gave up on Vulcan and took Regulus," complained Archer.

"We repaired three ships yesterday because of skirmishes on the DMZ and that was the most action we've had this month," said Erika.

"Everything is now being mounted on the Andorian border. It looks like Regulus is going to be the Vulcans staging area until we can free the area," he sighed.

"You're looking to be reassign, aren't you?" asked Erika.

"I'm contemplating it," he said.

"No medals won where the fight isn't," she smiled.

"It's not about medals, Erika. It's about doing something important. It's about doing the right thing," he said.

"Jon, I remember when you came back from the Delphic Expanse. You were a changed man, haunted by some of your actions and losses of your crew. Do you really want to do that to yourself again?" she asked.

"It's who I am," he replied. "I'm not good at standing on the sideline."

"It's who I am," she repeated. "You're much more than a warrior. Maybe a chance at seeing your daughter in person will show you that. You are so much more than that, Jon."

"I'm not too sure of that, Erika," he said. "Ever since I took the _Enterprise_ out to do some exploring, I've been fighting. Klingons, Suliban, the Xindi, and even the Andorians, I've been fighting them. I didn't want to fight, I wanted to explore, but they forced us into a fight. Meanwhile the Vulcans stood and judgment and blamed me for every incident. With this war, I guess I feel obligated to be in the action."

"It amazes me how different you and Trip are from each other," she said shaking her head.

"I thought we were alike, but I guess we are different," said Archer.

"Oh, yeah, you two are night and day," she said.

"Have you heard from him?" Archer asked.

"He's dropped me a letter or two," she said. "He hates this war and commanding a ship, but he had turned out to be a damned good captain and commander. If he had his way, though, he'd rather be in Engineering during duty hours and off duty spending all his time with T'Pol."

Archer sipped his coffee. He missed Trip, especially the Trip that was his Chief Engineer. This was Trip before all the mistakes, before he fell in love with T'Pol, the Trip that was his brother in many ways. Of course, that Trip was gone. When he left for the_ Columbia_, he became a different man.

"You're fond of Trip," Archer said to Erika.

"He and I got close in the short time we were on the _Columbia_ together," she said. "He's a good man. No one is harder on him than he is on himself. He's brilliant without making you feel stupid, too. Who else do you know who'd get in constant arguments with Vulcans and win a good many of them."

Archer smiled, "He and T'Pol used to argue all the time. Of course with them it turned out to be foreplay."

"They are a strange couple," said Erika.

"Yeah, they are," smiled Archer then he laughed to himself. "I used to always be in the thick of the action. It was like a stupid gift I had. Well, it looks like Trip has that gift now."

"Jealous?" asked Erika.

"Maybe a little," Archer admitted.

"Don't worry, Jon, you'll be back in the action soon," said Erika.

STSTST

With his cold suit and nightvision goggles on, Foley used his scanner to find the security system weak spot then he hacked in and looped security scans, as well as images, and killed all alarms. Now he was ready to take down the security guards. Once he was over the security wall, he took out the first guard he came across out with the zap gun. It was a quick quiet shot. The next two guards, he took out with his hands rendering them unconscious in a matter of less than sixty seconds. Neither one of them was bright enough to even yell an alarm because they thought that they actually could beat Foley. He continued on into the converted castle.

Foley was awed by the ostentatiousness of the home. Besides works of art that cost in the millions, he appeared to have every tech toy there was. Jepson never had to leave his home unless he wanted to leave it. With his goggles off and the hood of his cold suit down, Foley proceeded through the castle to Jepson bedroom. As he got to the second landing, he zapped two more guards and broke the jaw of a third, who came up behind him. From his scanner reading, he had one more guard to go.

As he came to the third floor, the final guard took a shot at him. Foley did a quick forward roll and fired the zap gun. All guards were finally all down. Foley continued on to Jepson's bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, which was bigger than Foley's apartment, Jepson was standing waiting there with a phase pistol aimed at Foley. Foley smiled. This just became a little more fun.

"Drop your weapons," Jepson ordered.

Foley dropped his weapons and stared at Jepson. He was fifty years old, but looked to be in thirties. Foley shook his head. _The man must be getting illegal genetic cosmetic treatments. No wonder he doesn't leave his place. He's probably setting up a new identity for himself. Vanity, Goddamn vanity. _

"Who are you?" Jepson asked.

"Your reckoning," said Foley.

"Starfleet Intelligence?" asked Jepson.

"Section 31," smiled Foley.

"I've done nothing wrong. There is no reason you should be here," he said.

"Earth First. Names, I want them," said Foley.

Foley observed as Jepson looked over at his desk and his computer. It looked like he didn't need to use the hypospray on Jepson. In his mind Foley calculated the time it would take for him to make his next move.

"Aliens are dangerous," said Jepson. "They corrupt our culture, our blood. Look at the wars we fight because of them."

Foley went down on one knee, unsheathed his Ka-bar, spun around, and threw the knife. Before he could even get a shot off, Jepson found himself gutted. He dropped down to his knees then fell face first to the floor.

Foley picked up his phase pistol, checked that it was fully charged, then shot Jepson in the back of the head. He had no intention of leaving any chance of survival for the man. Taking the scanner out, he walked over to the computer and then downloaded its memory into his scanner. He then checked what he downloaded. Jepson had names, locations, bank accounts, and even names of supporters to Earth First. One of the names really interested him: Admiral Hiram Black.

He put the scanner back in the pocket of his cold suit, closed it up, and collected his Ka-bar and zap gun. Tonight was a good start but from what he had just read, he had a great deal of work ahead of him.

STSTST

Malcolm and Endilev worked out a system to check the quarters of their potential traitors. They checked the duty roster then would inform that department head that they needed to make sure whomever they were checking on was kept busy. Once they were sure that their target was taken care of, Endilev stood guard, while Malcolm went into the quarters, sometimes shared quarters depending upon rank, and he did a thorough search.

He checked for physical evidence, including checking under the bunk, drawers, pockets of civilian clothes, and any other items for literature or potential clues. Next, he hacked into their personal computer usage and storage and see if there was anything that stood out. Finally, he tracked and reviewed all subspace communications.

Once quarters were search, as well as subspace comms and computer usage, Malcolm began a search of the individual from birth until coming onboard the _Paladin_. He was taking no chances with Trip's and T'Pol's lives. They were too important to him; they had become his family.

Malcolm found communications from Petty Officer 1st Class Richard Malouf in Engineering to an unregistered comm. With some research and pulling in of favors, Malcolm found that the unregistered comm was setup and maintained by Hallow Corp, which was owned by a former supporter of Terra Prime. Malouf became a prime suspect.

After Malouf, Malcolm came up with one other prime suspect. Chief John Chan, leader of Damage Control Team 3, had a section of Earth First manifesto hidden in one of his computer files. Besides that, a check on him and his family showed several connections to Terra Prime. He never joined or went to a rally, but close members of his family did.

Malouf and Chan, he had two suspects. Now he needed to bait them, get them to make a move, and bring them in for questioning then his ship will be clean and his captain and XO will be safe.

In the past, some of his CO's thought he was too obsessive about duty. He was all spit and polish and lived to do nothing but his duty. Instead getting to know crewmates, he'd spent his off hours fine-tuning ships internal sensors, or some weapons system. All was duty.

His friendship with Trip changed him. He learned that there was more than duty, there was loyalty and friendship. Yes, that elusive thing called friendship. Some people took it lightly, but Malcolm was not one of those people. Friendship didn't come easily to him, so he couldn't take it lightly. It was his friendship with Trip, which made him a better officer and even a better man. It was also that friendship with Trip, which taught him sometimes you took a chance with your heart. He'd never have the relationship with Erib if it wasn't for his friendship with Trip.

The outgoing, Southern Engineer was almost the opposite of the tightly wound Brit, yet they became brothers. He owed the man far too much to fail him now. Lieutenant Endilev and he will keep them and the ship safe. Malcolm hit the comm button for the Security Station.

"_Endilev_," she said.

"It's me," he said. "I have our two prime suspects."

"_How do you want to handle this_?" she asked.

"I want to set them up and then put their balls in a vise and squeeze until we get all we can from them," he said.

"_I'll do whatever you want_," she said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he said then broke the connection.

STSTST

Skann stood on the mat in the gym and waited for Petty Officer Huntley to attack him. Since Huntley had rotated into Security, Skann agreed to teach him some basic of Vulcan martial arts. The form he chose to teach him was Suus Mahna. It would take years properly to learn Suus Mahna, but Skann thought the rudiments would be enough to help him in his duties.

"COB, I'm kind of intimidated by you," said Huntley then he offered a lopsided grin.

"That shows good instincts. I am proficient in Suus Mahna and other forms of martial arts," Skann said. "With my superior strength and stamina and skills, you have no chance of defeating me. But I have an opportunity to teach you. Now attack me."

Huntley did as he was told and attacked the Vulcan. With three simple, effective, and clean moves, he put hard onto the mat. Skann offered the young man his hand and helped him up.

"When you attack you must never lose control. You must be aware of all things: you enemy, the terrain, your own energy levels, and many other factors," Skann told him.

"So I shouldn't just clear my mind and attack," he smiled.

"I would recommend using your mind, Mister Huntley," said Skann.

"Yes, COB," said Huntley.

"Now, attack me again," Skann said.

Huntley attacked again, except this time he tried to make a feint to the right then attack on the left side. Skann did not fall for the feint, defended himself, and then put Huntley down with a leg sweep.

"COB, my body is going to be sore as hell after this, isn't it?" said Huntley.

"Sometimes we learn through pain," said Skann.

Huntley laughed and took Skann's hand of help to stand up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The stolen moments he got with T'Pol were by far his favorite ones. Trip kissed T'Pol's bare shoulder working his way to her neck. When she entered his quarters last night through the hidden door separating their quarters, he was too tired to do anything except sleep. She meditated then got into bed with him at some point. When he woke up this morning, her soft, nude form was lying beside him. He couldn't help but take advantage of it.

Her moan of pleasure gave him permission to continue. Gently, he rolled her onto her back then sought out her lips, her mouth. She hungrily responded to his kiss with one of her own. If anyone had ever told him that the most passionate and intense lovemaking he would ever have would be with a Vulcan he'd have laughed himself sick.

"_Captain to the Bridge. Captain to the Bridge_," came the disruptive words.

Alpha shift hadn't started yet so it was the voice of Ensign Mills. Trip got out of bed and went to his desk and pressed the comm button.

"Captain, here," he said.

"_Captain, there is a Tellerite freighter that won't respond to hails and is heading towards the Enterprise_," said Mills.

"Call the Alpha shift to the Bridge. Have Tactical raise shields and make weapons hot. I'm on my way," he barked.

Trip turned and looked at his adun'a, the woman he loved. It was at times like this that he wished he was Starfleet.

"You better get dressed, darlin'," he said.

"I shall meet you on the Bridge," she said, as she got up and gracefully walked towards the sliding hull door that connected their quarters.

He swallowed hard as he watched her nude body disappear. Shaking his head, he went to his closet and started to get dressed.

Trip entered the Bridge with the bomber style jacket on, which was unusually for him. It showed that he grabbed the first one in his closet and that his mind was still on T'Pol and their bed. As his Alpha shift crew appeared replacing the Delta shift two hours early, he observed the Tellerite ship on the view screen.

"Sendal, do you pick up either the warp or impulse signature on that ship?" he asked.

Sendal worked his Science Station for a few moments, as T'Pol entered the Bridge. She walked swiftly to her Monitoring Station.

"The ship configuration is Tellerite cargo vessel, but its warp signature is of a Romulan ship," said Sendal.

"Adamu, alert the _Enterprise_ that we have a Romulan Drone disguised as a Tellerite cargo vessel to contend with," Trip ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

"Mal, torpedoes aft and cannon fire target the bow," ordered Trip. "Fire on my mark."

"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.

Malcolm and Moorehouse worked together to obey the Captain's orders. The drone opened up firing on the _Enterprise_, which returned fire.

"Trell, put us on the Enterprise's starboard," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

"Mal, on my mark – now," he barked.

The _Paladin_ let loose a volley of torpedoes and the salvo from the cannons at the same time. The Tellerite ship morphed into the big green armored fish shaped drone that proved so hard to kill. Its self-repairing armor meant that you had to inflict maximum damage and then more to stop it.

"Back antennae relay destroyed, sir," said Malcolm.

"Target bow with torpedoes, Mal. Put everything we have on that ship," Trip ordered then he looked at Adamu. "Tell the _Enterprise_ to target the same area we are targeting."

"Aye, sir," she said.

Both the _Enterprise_ and _Paladin_ were rocked by the drone's disruptor fire, but neither one stood down.

STSTST

General Tavon and three Romulan scientists watched the young male Aenar, as he reacted to the destruction of the drone. Aenar's body had wires and connections all over it. His body became stiff then his antennae drooped, as they turned off the machines. He started to pull at the straps that held him in the drone control apparatus. The lead scientist placed his hand on his shoulder in order to calm him.

"My son-in-law has ruined my plans," said Tavon, who then chuckled. "It would have been nice if he had allowed me to destroy the _Enterprise_. Ahh, family."

"The Aenar is upset. I should give him a sedative," said the scientist.

"Whatever you give him, Doctor, make sure that it kills him," said Tavon. "I have no more use to him."

"But, sir, he has value," said the scientist.

"Maybe to you, but not to me," said Tavon. "Kill him."

Tavon exited the lab and was confronted by his number two.

"Sir, the surgery has been completed to the two Tal Shiar assassins as you requested," said Colonel Talon. "They both look like Andorians."

"Good, good," Tavon said as he walked down the corridor. "Make arrangement for transportation to Andoria for them."

"Yes, sir," said Talon.

"Next I want three agents to be surgically altered to look like Orion pirates," said Tavon.

He stopped in front of his office turned, the doors opened, and then he entered. Walking over to his desk, he sat down. Talon followed him.

"Where do we intend on sending the Orion pirates?" asked Talon.

"They will become spies and liaison to the O111111111111111rion Syndicate. It's time that we start causing more problems for the coalition. Think about it, Talon, if the Orion Pirates start attacking shipping routes and colonies, or if the Nausicaans begin attacking harassed coalitions Starbases and supply lines," said Tavon. "We Romulans forget that we don't have to do everything by ourselves. I want to make allies of these scums in order to make them assets to our cause."

"Ambitious," said Talon.

"Ambitious? You think that is ambitious," he laughed.

Talon shifted under Tavon's gaze. He had heard that Tavon was an unorthodox thinker, but he didn't realize just how talented the man was.

"I have not begun to show my ambitions," said Tavon.

"You are now the head of the Tal Shiar. What more do you aspire to?" asked Talon.

Tavon smiled, "Proconsul."

"Ahh, political aspirations," said Talon. "Wouldn't someone with those aspirations want to have someone replace him as the head of the Tal Shiar who he could trust and know that he would support him?"

Tavon laughed. It appeared that he had underestimated Talon. He liked it when he underestimated someone in his favor. Too often, he underestimated associates and underlings to his own detriment.

"I take it that you are ambitious, Colonel Talon," said Tavon.

"Extremely," he answered.

"Good. Then we should work well together," said Tavon. "Get us three agents who are the best quality and get them into surgery to become Orion Pirates."

"Eight away, sir," said Talon.

Talon turned and left to perform his duty. Tavon watched him go and thought how he would have made a good mate for Tala. If he only knew where she was, he reached out to her. He missed his daughter. His son Movar was doing well in the war, but Movar lacked panache and intelligence. He was a good soldier, but his sister was so much more. Actually, both his sisters were so much more.

STSTST

"We have six causalities, three are serious," said T'Pol.

"Adamu, hail the _Enterprise_," Trip ordered.

It took a moment but Adamu finally had Shran on the View Screen. The _Enterprise_ Bridge looked damaged. Unfortunately, the smaller ship had taken the brunt of the battle.

"Shran, I'm offering DC Teams, Engineering help, and medical help if needed," said Trip.

"Thank you, Tucker. I believe we could use all of that. Our warp drive is damaged and impulse engines not working to capacity," said Shran.

"Causalities?" asked Trip.

"Three dead and eleven injured," said Shran.

"Beam over as many of the injured as you need to. We can handle it. Our medical Bay holds twenty-five beds and I have two doctors and several corpsmen," said Trip.

"I'll have Phlox pick and choose," said Shran.

"And I'll have two DC Teams and some engineering personnel sent over to you," said Trip.

"Thank you once again, Captain Tucker," said Shran.

"Anything for a friend, Captain Shran," said Trip.

He noticed a grim smile from Shran and his antennae twitch in appreciation. The view screen went from Shran to an image of the _Enterprise_. There were at least two hull breaches and some stress damaged. The _Paladin_ had been roughed up a bit, but no real damage. Trip looked over at T'Pol.

_Darlin', arrange for DC Teams and some engineers to go over to the Enterprise to help with their repairs. Let's get them moving as fast as we can. I feel like we are sitting ducks out here._

_I will make arrangements, adun. _

_To think we haven't even had breakfast yet. _

_Yes, we were unfortunately interrupted this morning. _

_Don't remind me, darlin'. _

_Alpha shift will be hungry. _

_I think I'll talk to the chef to send up donuts and hot coffee. _

_And tea, adun. _

_And tea, adun'a. _

Trip stood up, "XO, you have the conn."

"Yes, sir," T'Pol said.

"I'm going to talk to the chef about having some donuts and coffee and tea sent up to the Bridge and a few other spots," Trip said then exited the Bridge.

STSTST

Foley was in San Francisco in a Section 31 safe house. The apartment was in the Haight-Ashbury district. Known for its bohemian ways that pervaded to this day, Foley knew he stood out in this crowd, so he decided to stay in until nightfall came. He just didn't want to stand out in this iconic part of town, which still sold tie dyed shirts and lava lamps. Even when he wasn't in a uniform, Foley looked like a soldier. It was just who he was.

Reviewing the information he collected, he now knew how to cut the head off the beast. The leaders were Michael Huntington and Simon Davis. Beyond them, the money was coming from Jepson, which he had taken care of, and Silas Wentworth, who Foley would have to take care of. The one problem he saw was Admiral Black. He needed to speak to Agent Harris about Black.

Foley took a PADD out from his bag. He typed a message to Harris on it then he sent the message to an unknown address. Harris will get the message then respond with a meeting place. He'd let Harris decide what to do with Black.

STSTST

Shran sat in his Ready Room reviewing repair information. With the help of Tucker's people Kelby almost had the warp engine repaired and impulse working at ninety percent. When Kelby ended up staying on the Enterprise instead of rotating out to the _Indefatigable_, it was considered a mixed blessing. Yes, Kelby had experience and the talent, but he never had a gift for running Engineering. Hess, who was still his number two, had the gift of dealing with people. Of course, she did, as she was one of Tucker's favorite, or so he had been told by Archer. Now, Tucker was a great engineer. Travis told him story after story how he kept the ship going in the Delphic Expanse.

His door buzzed.

"Enter," he said.

Travis entered the Ready Room. The young man looked tired. With Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm gone, Travis ended up shooting up the promotion chart to XO. Shran wanted someone from the original crew. He had the skills for it, and, surprisingly, he had the ability to command, but none of that could take away the fact that he was young. As a young man, he was working himself towards collapse taking every duty he had too seriously.

"The _Paladin_ DC Teams and engineering personnel are beaming off," said Travis. "There work here is done, sir."

"I recommend you take the next eight hours off and get some food and sleep, XO," said Shran. "You are looking tired Human."

"I'm fine, sir," said Travis.

"I could make it an order, Travis," said Shran.

"Yes, sir," smiled Travis. He knew not to argue with Shran. "I'll get some rest."

"Good. I need to keep you around. Who else will the crew talk to when they have a problem," smiled Shran. "You know how I hate sloppy Human emotions. They make me turn green."

"Yes, sir," said Travis, who then did an about face and exited the room.

Shran's Antennae drooped slightly once Travis left. Soval was safe, but he had a feeling this was only the beginning of their trouble. The Romulans wanted to rip the coalition apart, but he knew there were others, too, who wanted the coalition destroyed. Some of these others were Andorians in position of power, who were close to the Emperor. Shran had grown to trust most Humans and respect them. He believed in the coalition and what it was coming to stand for.

"I need to talk to Tucker. These are dangerous times ahead of us," he said to himself.

STSTST

Trip walked into the Infirmary. Dr. Ito strolled up to him. Because of his relationship with Yuris, he had never developed a good relationship with his CMO. Ito seemed to get along well with everyone in the crew, except its captain, who she treated with diffidence.

"I forwarded my medical report to you already," she said.

"I came to see a patient of yours, Lieutenant Sato," he said.

"She is in the Medical Bay along with two other patients from the _Enterprise_," Ito said.

"May I see her, Doctor," he asked.

"If you must," she replied.

Ito escorted him into the Medical Bay, which consisted of biobeds and medical equipment. Trip saw Sato lying on a biobed looking small and alone. He walked over to it and sat in chair beside the bed. Hoshi opened her eyes and looked at Trip. She smiled.

"Captain Tucker," she said.

"Lieutenant Sato," he smiled.

She had two broken ribs and internal damage, which his medical staff had repaired. She was going to be fine.

"When you're ready to leave this bed, I'll have my chef make you a special meal," Trip said.

"I should be back on the Enterprise," she said.

"Actually, Hoshi, with your linguistic skills you should be back at Starfleet helping with translations and language misunderstandings," said Trip.

"Well, I'm the Communications Officer of the _Enterprise_," she said.

"I've spoken to Starfleet Command, Admiral Morse, so don't be surprise if you are offered a new position," said Trip.

"Why would you do that, sir?" she asked.

"Hoshi, it's me. You know Trip. I know what you are capable of doing with languages. Believe me when I tell you that your skills are desperately needed in keeping this coalition in one piece," he said.

"Travis needs me," she said softly.

"Honey, Starfleet needs you. You are being wasted right now," he said. "Trust me, Hoshi, you are needed elsewhere."

"Do you think Admiral Morse will offer me a position?" she asked.

"In the DiploCorp assigned to coalition building and troubleshooting," smiled Trip.

"Sounds like this Admiral Morse knows and listens to you," said Hoshi.

"She's been known to listen to my opinion," Trip said.

"If she calls I'll listen," said Hoshi.

Trip knew that Hoshi was too valuable to be wasted on a Starship during a war. Her skills could help with the coalition and allies. He smiled to think she was going to listen to him. Shran might be angry with him when he finds out he'll be losing the best Comm Officer in the fleet, but he knew Shran would come to understand.

"She'll be calling back tomorrow. I'll make sure you have some privacy to take the comm," he said then stood up. "Get well."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled.

"Hey, what is your favorite meal so I can tell the chef?" he asked.

"Sokisoba," she said.

"Okay, how about something less Japanese. I have to admit I got this chef because he's good with Vulcan and Andorian foods," he said.

"Baked macaroni and cod cakes," she smiled.

"Now that he can handle," said Trip.

STSTST

Harris told Foley to meet him at a diner in the height-Ashbury area. It was an around the clock joint, so they made the time 0300 hundred hours. When Foley showed up, he saw Harris seated in a booth sipping on a cup of coffee. He walked over and sat down.

"Jepson was sloppy," said Harris.

"You didn't tell me you wanted it neat," said Foley.

A waitress walked over to their booth. Foley appraised her. She was older but with a body that he wouldn't spending a few hours enjoying.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee, black, and waffles with sausage," he said then smiled. It was a friendly, check me out later smile.

"You got it," she said then offered him a smile.

She walked away.

"Can we get back to business?" asked Harris.

"I've got enough names to cut the head off this beast. It's going to be bloody," said Foley.

"Bloody is no problem," said Harris.

"You do have a problem, though," he said.

"What is it?" asked Harris.

"One of the supporters names was Admiral Hiram Black," said Foley.

Both men became quiet as the waitress brought him his black coffee and then put maple syrup container on the table. She smiled at Foley and walked away.

"Damn it. Black, huh?" said Harris.

"I can show you the database," said Foley.

Harris sighed, "I'll need to see the database."

Harris sipped his coffee.

"You're off the wet work for now. I can get someone to replace you in killing off this Earth First," Harris said.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Foley.

"You are now on Admiral Black. We need to find out who else in Starfleet has these leanings and what operations might they have setup," said Harris.

"Why don't you grab Black and work the information out of him?" asked Foley.

"Let's handle this with some subtlety first. If we have to then we can step it up a notch," said Harris.

The waitress brought of his waffles and sausage. Foley and the waitress had another moment then she drifted away. Harris watched as Foley started to eat.

"After this we can go back to the safe house and collect your belongings and the database," said Harris.

Foley smirked, "After breakfast, I'll need an hour with the waitress then we'll go get everything."

"You really how serious this matter is," said Harris.

"Harris, I'll kill for you, steal for you, and spy for you, but I refuse to let an opportunity like her go by for you," said Foley.

"Just be quick," growled Harris.

"I'm a MACO. We take our time and do the job well."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Mary Ellen had placed advert in the local Providence newspaper. She needed a live in nanny to help take care of Juliet while she taught classes. She couldn't afford a professional, so she hoped to get someone who was more interested in the room and board then the small amount credits she could pay. So far, she had three locals of the Rhode Island area apply for the job, but none of them interested her. Today, she was seeing a young woman in her Brown University office from a colony that had to be relocated because of the war.

After feeding her baby, she held Juliet and placed her on her shoulder then gently rubbed her back until she burped. She had to admit that she was taking to motherhood better than she thought she would. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened. It was a very attractive woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a face that vaguely reminded her of someone, but she could place who it was. She entered and smiled at Mary Ellen.

"I hope I'm in the right place," she said.

"Your name is?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Talia Gavin," she answered.

Tala looked at the woman holding the baby. This was the sister of her sister's husband. In some strange way, she was related to them. Romulans and Vulcans took clans seriously and she would be part of this woman's clan.

"Please, sit down," said Mary Ellen.

Tala had given herself a cover she created at a computer in Risa. There was one goal in her choice of cover and that was she wanted to find T'Pol, She had been taught that the best way to do this was to get close to Captain Tucker's family. If it meant having to take care of a human baby for a time, she could handle it because eventually T'Pol would show up along with her husband. Tala sat down.

"You have a lovely child," she said to Mary Ellen.

"I know. I can't believe she's mine," smiled Mary Ellen. "I thought we could talk for a while and if we got on then maybe we'd discuss the important things."

"Sounds fine," said Tala. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

Mary Ellen thought about her request for a moment then nodded, "Why not? If I hire you, you'll be holding her a great deal. Her name is Juliet."

Mary Ellen got up from her small desk and handed Juliet to Tala. Taking the Human baby in her arms, she felt the fragility of the Human baby. With her superior strength, she could end its life in an instant with two fingers. Yet, this baby with blue eyes and almost no hair looked up at her and smiled. It made her feel oddly happy. _She had her uncle's blue eyes_. _My sister did marry a handsome Human. _

"She likes you," remarked Mary Ellen.

"Yes, she does," smiled Tala.

STSTST

The two starships were back on track traveling at Warp three to Andoria. It would be a matter of thirty-two hours until they got there. T'Pol was visiting with Hoshi in the Infirmary, so Trip decided on one of his strolls, which ended in Docking Bay One. With his hands behind his back and his mind preoccupied on ship's business, he strolled down the corridor towards Docking Bay One. When he'd take strolls on the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_, they seemed more cramped and so much shorter. The _Paladin_ was a big ship, so he was able to call these strolls exercise.

He liked ending these strolls in Docking Bay One because he'd be alone and able to look out the viewport at the warp trail. Deep down he was still an engineer who got excited by such mundane things, as warp trails and warp bubbles. Entering the Docking Bay, the doors swooshed closed behind him. Just after hearing the doors close, he heard the distinctive locking sound. Trip turned and walked to the doors' control panel. Checking it, he saw that they were locked. He tried to unlock then but couldn't. Someone was locking this door down somewhere else on the ship.

"Sorry, Captain, but this was our chance to get you alone, when you were on one of your walks," said Chan. "Earth First wants you dead and they want it done slowly and a message sent to those who sell out our planet."

Trip turned to see a Petty Officer standing there with a tactical knife in his hand. The way he stood and held his knife told Trip that the man was well trained and serious.

"Oh, shit," he sighed.

_Darlin', I'm locked in the Docking Bay One with an Earth First assassin. Doors are locked. _

_Adun, I will be right there with assistance. _

_Make it quick, darlin'. _

He felt her panic through their bond. It was funny how early on T'Pol was afraid they wouldn't have a strong bond. Well, it was strong and he was thankful for that.

STSTST

Malcolm was pissed. The security officer shadowing Chan was found dead in an auxiliary bathroom on Deck 6. Endilev now had Malouf in custody but not before, he had managed to run three viruses and an encrypted lockout on Docking Bay One's doors. Lal was now trying to fix the mess but it would take hours for her to make headway. He had Endilev send four armed security guards to meet him at the Dicking Bay. Something had to be done. He wasn't sure what, but something had to be done.

Malcolm arrived at the locked doors to find T'Pol and COB Skann already there.

"The doors?" asked T'Pol.

"Lal is working on them, but it sounds like the damned traitor Malouf made a damned fine mess of them," said Malcolm.

"Laser torches would take an hour to get through the doors," said Skann.

"Yeah, too long for my taste, too," said Malcolm.

Malcolm started walking towards the security panel, but Skann's words stopped him.

"The security feed is offline," said Skann. "We are blind to what is happening in there."

"Damn it," said Malcolm. "I need to know how the Captain is."

T'Pol closed her eyes. She could sense adrenaline and fear on Trip's part. He was in violent confrontation with his assassin. They needed to get in there soon. Trip was never trained to be a fighter. He was always trained to be an engineer.

"He is under attack," said T'Pol.

"Your Bond?" asked Skann.

"Yes," answered T'Pol.

"I've taught him a few things over the year. Let's hope he remembers them," said Malcolm.

STSTST

Trip was grateful for all the extra training Malcolm ever gave him in hand to hand combat during their time on the _Enterprise_. Although he knew he was nowhere as well trained as the man he was facing, at least he was managing to stay alive. Also, he had one advantage on his attacker and that was strength. Years of doing back breaking engineering work had paid off.

Chan sliced at him with the knife. Trip avoided the first attack and the second attack with the knife. The third attack Trip blocked but ended up having the blade of the knife cut through his uniform and slice through the flesh of his left forearm. It hurt like a bastard, but Trip managed to connect with a right to Chan's head making him take several steps back before attacking again.

"You are better than I thought," Chan said.

"Former MACO who joined up with Starfleet, right?" asked Trip

"I am who I am," smiled Chan. "You on the other hand are a traitor to the Human race."

"Blah, blah, blah. I've already heard it all. Trust I'm as tired of you as you are of me."

STSTST

Malcolm saw the four security guards walking towards them. It was Huntley, Serran, Haynes, and Monroe. Malcolm had no idea what he was going to do with them, but his mind was working on it. He had to save Trip. Looking over at T'Pol, his eyes asked her the question – was he all right?

"He is injured," she said. "I feel the pain."

Malcolm cursed under his breath. He turned and looked at the security.

"Huntley, find a Jeffries tube conjunction and make your way into the Docking Bay," said Malcolm.

"There is no need for that, Lieutenant Commander," said Skann.

"Really, COB, why?" asked Malcolm feeling a bit annoyed.

"You have two male Vulcans here. We should be able to pry open the doors," said Skann.

Serran walked over to Skann. Together they examined the doors. T'Pol watched them as she also monitored her bond with Trip. He was now in pain, which frayed her control. She was starting to feel anger and fear, two powerful emotions, flow to the surface. But she also felt love and need, which added to her feeling of desperation. She was not going to lose him as she lost baby Elizabeth.

Serran and Skann began to pry open the doors, but began to stall. The doors weren't made to be easily opened. T'Pol walked up to them and added her strength, which was the strength of a Vulcan female mate who feared for her adun's life. With their combined strength, the doors moaned open, and Malcolm slipped into the Docking Bay. He immediately saw Chan attacking Trip, pulled his phase pistol, and managed a clean headshot. Chan fell to the deck dead.

T'Pol rushed over to Trip. His left forearm and right side of his body had knife wounds. She checked to make sure the wounds weren't too serious. Gently she touched his face. They made eye contact and suddenly no one else existed but them. They were alone in their own world.

_I love you, adun'a. _

_And, I you, adun. _

_I'm getting tired of all of this. _

_I know, adun. _

Malcolm came up to Trip and T'Pol. He noticed the wounds and shook his head.

"I have never been able to keep you completely safe," he said.

"Just lucky, I guess, Malcolm," said Trip.

"Let's get you to the Infirmary, mate," Malcolm said.

"Good idea," said Trip.

With T'Pol assisting Trip, the three of them made their way of out the Docking Bay and to the Infirmary. Chan was dead and they had Malouf in custody and more than enough proof that he was a traitor. This wasn't good enough for Malcolm. He was going to have to talk to Endilev about making sure that their ship stayed clean of traitors.

STSTST

Andoria wasn't actually a planet so much as an ice covered moon, where both the Andorians and Aenar lived. With the attacks of Romulan drones once again, the Imperial Guards increased surveillance and protection of the Aenar. The blind, yet highly telepathic, people kept to themselves preferring to shun the company of Andorians, who they found too aggressive and war-like. Shran being married to Jhamel was not only unique, but it was a potential step forward in the two peoples' relationship.

Because of the ice and temperature of the surface, both the Aenar and Andorians lived beneath the surface of the moon. According to what he'd heard, the Andorians had impressive cities beneath the cities, while the Aenar had one simple community. Trip stared at the view screen as they came up to Andoria. Above the planet was an impressive spaceport, as well as thirty Imperial combat cruisers. They were a people prepared for war, as the rest of their fleet was either on the border of Regulus or spread out protecting their colonies.

"Sir, we are being hailed by Ambassador Soval," said Adamu.

"Put him on, Lieutenant," said Trip.

On the view screen appeared the serious face of Soval. Trip stood up from his command chair even without really thinking about his actions.

"Ambassador," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, I'm glad to hear that you are doing fine. It is distressing to think that you had an assassin onboard," said Soval.

"Thank you, Ambassador," said Trip.

"Since you are healed from your wounds, I will be expecting you and Captain Shran to share attaches duties since I don't have my usual ones on this journey," said Soval.

"Let me guess – Starfleet Command wants us to do whatever need done," said Trip.

"Very perceptive of you, Charles," said Soval. "Empire Tholos is looking forward to meeting you, as is Prime Minister Telev. Bring your dress uniform with you. We will be participating in formal functions."

"When do you expect me under the planet?" smiled Trip.

"I will be talk to proper authorities soon. I will be back in communication with you afterwards," said Soval then he disappeared and a view of the spaceport returned.

"XO, my Ready Room now along with Lieutenant Commander Reed, Chief Lal, and COB Skann," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said T'Pol.

Trip stormed into his Read Room. He was not thrilled with the idea of playing diplomat, nor was he happy to be leaving T'Pol at the moment. Sitting behind his desk, he took a deep breath then exhaled.

_We are here, adun. _

"Enter," he said.

The door opened and T'Pol, Lal, Reed, and Skann entered the Ready Room. Trip looked up from the spot on his desk where he had been glaring.

"It looks like I am playing diplomat," he said.

"You should have a bodyguard with you," said T'Pol.

"I agree, Captain," said Malcolm.

"I think about it," said Trip.

"As a Fleet Captain you should always travel with security personnel. It is protocol," said T'Pol.

_Don't push too hard, darlin'. _

_I want you protected, k'diwa. _

"As I said I'll consider taking a security officer with me," said Trip. "XO, you be in charge. Lal, go through every system and subsystem and make sure Malouf didn't leave us any presents."

"Yes, sir," said Lal.

"Skann, Mal, I want you two and Endilev to make sure that we have every traitor there is to find," said Trip.

Skann nodded and Mal said, "Yes, sir."

"Take care of damned ship for me while I'm down on Andoria," he said.

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Admiral Hiram Black was in his office late at night. He had arranged to receive an encrypted communication from Andoria. It was being piggybacked off a communication from the _Enterprise_. Black undid the top of his tunic jacket, poured himself a whiskey, and then he sat down at his desk. Suddenly, his computer came on and the face of an Andorian male. His antennae were stiff and unmoving.

"General Thelin, good to see you," Black said.

"The _Enterprise_ and _Paladin_ are here," Thelin said.

"You plan to kill Soval is still set?" asked Black.

"It is. I have plans in motion," said Thelin.

"To you perceive any problems?" asked Black.

"Tucker and Shran. I don't like them being around Soval. Shran is known for his instincts and your Fleet Captain Tucker is a damned pain in antennae," he growled.

"I understand, Thelin," said Black. "We attempted an assassination of him but it failed."

"Try again," said Thelin. "I do not trust him."

"Plans are being made, General," he said.

"If we fail to kill Soval, then we risk exposing me and my comrades," said Thelin.

"I risk the same exposure, General," said Black.

"Regardless, you should want Tucker dead. Isn't he a prime example of what you despise?" asked Thelin.

"Again, plans are being made," said Black. "You take care of your end of things, Thelin."

Black broke the connection. He picked up his glass and drained it of its contents then placed it back down on the desk. Something needed to be done about Tucker. He wasn't sure yet what, but something.

STSTST

T'Pol straddled Trip. In her eyes, he saw desire and love. He brought his head up then took her right nipple in his mouth and bit it lightly before sucking on it. T'Pol moaned causing Trip's hips to buck upwards trying to reach deeper inside of her. He had gotten his orders from Soval and took the opportunity to say goodbye to his wife. T'Pol placed her hand on other side of Trip's face and pulled his head back so that she could kiss him deeply.

Trip's tongue fought for dominance with T'Pol's tongue. His hips kept bucking upwards, but T'Pol remained in control. She slowly worked herself up and down on him driving them slowly towards climax. Trip couldn't take it any longer. With a quick move that she didn't expect he usurped positions with her. Now he was on top. Immediately he began to drive as deeply into her causing T'Pol to moan.

Trip smiled. A moan was a Vulcan' way of screaming in ecstasy. He continued driving deeply into T'Pol until they both came to a release and Trip collapsed on top of her. As Trip slipped of her and then took her into his arms, T'Pol had small spasms of after effects from their lovemaking.

"God, I love you," he said in a hoarse voice.

"As I do you, adun," she said sounding out of breath.

He felt her body move involuntarily in a spasm again, so he squeezed her tighter.

"I don't want to leave the ship," he said.

"I don't want you to leave," she agreed.

"Hopefully, we can convince the Andorians to allow the coalition to carry part of their burden and not pull away from the coalition," he said.

"Soval is an excellent ambassador," T'Pol said.

"They already trust him from what he did to stop the war between Vulcan and Andoria," he said.

"And what you did, also," she said.

He kissed her forehead then sighed.

"I better shower and get ready. The Andorian shuttle will be picking me up soon," he said.

"You and Serran," she said.

"Yes, darlin'. Serran is coming with me," said Trip.

He felt a sense of satisfaction humming through their bond. She had won the argument over a security officer. Serran was chosen by T'Pol because he was a clansman. Trip sat up.

"You will be careful, k'diwa," said T'Pol.

"You know me, darlin', I'm always careful," smile Trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

With his garment bag over his arm, Trip bent down so not to hit his head then entered the Andorian shuttle to find Shran and Soval waiting for him. Shran smiled, while Soval nodded his head. Trip and Serran sat in the seats across from them.

"Lieutenant Serran is acting as my personal security officer," Trip said.

Serran nodded towards Soval.

"I see you are taking precautions, Charles," said Soval.

"Actually, T'Pol reminded me of protocol. She wouldn't allow me to leave the ship without a bodyguard," said Trip.

"Women. We often have the illusion that we are in charge, but they rule us," said Shran then a smile lit up his face.

"Have you heard from Jhamel?" asked Trip.

Shran smiled proudly, "She sent me pictures of the baby."

"Share them later," Trip said.

"It will be my pleasure, Fleet Captain Pinkskin," smiled Shran.

Trip looked out of the shuttle window. Andoria was the small moon in front a gas giant. It was a blue and white orb, beautiful but uninviting. _Just like this trip is uninviting. _

The shuttle broke the atmosphere straight into a snowstorm and continued on to a landing pad. Softly, the shuttle landed sending up a cloud of snow into the air. Once it had settled on the landing pad, the landing pad started slowly to sink under the ground to the capital city of Laikan.

STSTST

Dressed in janitorial clothing, Foley entered the Admiral Black's office with a pushcart and electronic sweeper. According to Harris, in fifteen days, accidents would be happening to all the names that Foley had supplied him with that were Earth First. It would be enough blood shed to send the rest of the damned isolationists into hiding for now, maybe forever.

After emptying the garbage can, Foley sat down at the computer then took out a listening device and inserted into the side of the computer. Pressing the button, he released the nanobots into the man's computer. The nanobots would act as a listening device for all communications that Black received or sent, even those that were encrypted. He'd listen to them until he had proof of the man's duplicity and treasonous behavior.

Taking the device away, he pocketed then started to clean the office. As he was finishing up with the rug, Admiral Black entered his office. He looked like a worn out old man.

"Good morning, sir," said Foley.

"Morning," said Black.

"I'll just pack up and let you get to work, sir," said Foley.

"Good man," said Black.

Foley started to pack up his cleaning things, as Admiral Black made himself comfortable at his desk. Pushing his cart towards the door, Foley turned and smiled at Black. Black looked up at him.

"Have a good day, sir," said Foley.

He wanted Black to remember his face for the next time the two of them met.

"Sure," said Black, as Foley exited the office.

STSTST

Emperor Tholos, the Empress Llanos, Prime Minister Telev, and General Thelin sat at the main conference table along with assistants and attachés. Across from sat Soval, Shran, and Trip. The opening discussions began. Soval understood that these would be contentious discussions, at least in the beginning.

"We are talking about our survival," said Thelin in a voice filled with hatred and anger. "Andorians do not need permission from Vulcans or Humans to defend themselves."

"We are all in favor of your survival as a race," said Soval. "We are here to ensure it. If you face your enemy as part of the coalition, you face it as a stronger adversary. We do not stand in your way, but we stand with you."

"Are you calling us weak that we need your help?" asked Thelin, his antennae moved showing his anger. "We have never needed help to defend what is ours. Our blue blood will stain this planet before we ever relinquish it."

Shran looked at him and his antennae became rigid.

"You are a fool," said Shran. "You risk Andorian lives for pride. How have you risen to the Emperor's military advisor? Has he Imperial Guard fallen so quickly?"

"Former General Shran was once a hero of the Imperial Guard, but now he is a joke," said Thelin.

"I was fighting and winning battles for the Empire while you were playing politics, Thelin. You are a disgrace to your Imperial Guard uniform. You never earned it in battle," spat Shran.

Soval placed his left hand gently on Shran's right arm to calm him and shut him up. Shran's antennae twitched in anger, but he now kept quiet.

"Your dog obeys you, Vulcan," said Thelin. "It is good to know that he makes a good pet."

Trip took a deep breath and exhaled. From what he had learned about diplomacy, silence was better than telling an idiot off. Thelin was most definitely an idiot who needed to be told off.

"He is an ally, as a Starfleet captain, General, and no one's pet," said Soval.

His tone was pleasant but the words carried a rebuke. Soval was an expert diplomat.

"And an honored ally," added Prime Minister Telev, who did not want to let Thelin win.

"I would like to know what Fleet Captain Tucker thinks about this situation," the Empress spoke up.

Soval looked at Trip and waited for him to speak. Trip wished he was a more eloquent man, someone like Jonathan Archer, but he was a straightforward man. He'd just tell her how he really felt.

"I believe the Romulans want an end to the coalition because they fear it. They can't beat us when we stand together, but they know they can pick us off one by one. The Romulans are a powerful enemy but we are a powerful foe if we are standing as one," said Trip. "Also, on a personal note, I have Andorians under my command on the _Paladin_. I also have Vulcans and Tellerites to go along with Humans. We work well together, so well that I'm not afraid to say that the _Paladin_ is the best damned ship in any fleet. It is something to think about."

Soval nodded his head in appreciation. Trip knew Vulcans well enough to have observed a slight smile on Soval's lips.

"Tell me about the Andorians you have on your ship, Fleet Captain Tucker," said Llanos.

"Well, My Chief Engineer is named Lal. She is one of the best engineers in the fleet, ma'am. I'm considered not bad an engineer myself and I trust her with my engines, even during battle. Next, there is my lead helmsman, Mister Trell. He is the best pilot I've served with. He can make a ship do what he wants, and, finally, there is our Security Chief Erib Endilev. I trust her with my life," said Trip.

"We are glad to hear you think so highly of Andorians, Captain. With your reputation, it honors us," said Llanos.

"I'm hungry," said Emperor Tholos. "Enough talk, it bores me. A feast has been prepared, even with vegetarian dishes just for you Vulcan. Let's eat then we can talk more tomorrow. I'm sure we'll come to some accord. We always do these days. I've signed enough of them."

The Emperor stood up, so the rest followed his lead. Six bodyguards came into the conference room and escorted the Emperor and Empress away. As General Thelin collected his things and left then Prime Minister Telev walked over to Shran, Soval, and Trip.

"As you can see the Empress holds the same opinion as you about our situation," he said. "She wants the coalition to remain strong. Our Emperor doesn't really care. He is preoccupied with other things."

"I always liked the Empress Llanos," said Shran. "She is a true Andorian."

"Your stumbling block is General Thelin and the Emperor's disinterest," said Telev. "Isolate Thelin and the Empress can deal with the Emperor. He will follow what she advises just as long as his respect for Thelin has been hurt."

"Your advice is helpful, Prime Minister. We will follow it as best as we can," said Soval.

Telev smiled he then looked at Shran.

"You have not changed much, Thy'lek," said Telev.

"I know, Keval. I am still a hot head," smiled Shran.

"You two know each other," said Trip.

"We are related through Keth," said Telev.

"You might call him my cousin, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"A proud cousin," smiled Telev.

"Well, let's prepare for dinner. Emperor Tholos cares for his antennae and stomach then his people," said Telev.

STSTST

The Romulans hated looking like Andorians, but they had a task to do which was collection intel and make assessments on the Andorians. They both got jobs working for the Emperor's kitchen as servers. There was no better job to have then as a server. No one expected them to be spies.

"Bring on the cabbage soup," said the Emperor. "I am in the mood for it."

The Romulan/Andorian nodded his head and went to the kitchen to get a tray with several bowls of Andorian Cabbage soup on it. He collected the tray and headed back into the dining room. The Emperor must have his soup.

"I think you will like this Vulcan," said Emperor Tholos. "It is the only vegetarian food I like. It is hearty and flavorful."

"I look forward to trying it," said Soval.

Trip sat to Soval's right with Shran to his right. He noticed the Andorian Starfleet captain was ingesting the Andorian ale at an exaggerated rate. He leaned over and whispered, "Slow down, cowboy. This is going to be a long night."

"I am trying to shorten it the best way I know," said Shran as he downed another ale.

"Don't make me pull rank, Shran. I like you too much for that," said Trip.

Shran smiled, "Just for you, Pinkskin, I will slow down."

The other Romulan/Andorian brought plates of Andorian redbat over to Trip and Shran and placed them down. Trip looked at it with a sense of dread. There was nothing appealing to him about this food. He tried to be open minded but this definitely wasn't his mother and father grilling up some good food to eat.

"What is this?" he asked Shran quietly.

"It is redbat. Some hunt them on the surface. They are considered a delicacy," said Shran. "Even some Humans don't mind eating it."

"Some Humans," said Trip.

Trip looked at the meaty congealed dish with its colors of red and black and thought he might vomit. Yet, he knew that he had to be polite and eat some of it.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," Llanos spoke up, "when you served on the _Enterprise_, you managed to stop at war between Vulcan and Andoria. Why did you do that?"

Trip picked up his glass of Andorian ale and took a sip as a delay tactic since he wasn't sure how to answer her question. He could tell her the truth that he was depressed and in a risk taking mood because at that time he had been rejected by T'Pol, but that would be too truthful. Placing the glass down, he smiled.

"I had become friends with Shran and even friends with Soval, too. I don't like to see my friends fight, so I had to stop it," Trip said.

Llanos laughed. It was a nice lyrical laugh.

"I have the feeling there is more to the story than you are willing to tell me," she said.

"There were discussions of giving you a medal back then," said Telev.

"I've got enough of those. They crowd my dress uniform. I'd rather see peace between Vulcan and Andoria than get a medal," said Trip.

"What sort of attitude is that for a warrior?" growled Thelin.

"Well, General, I guess it's a piss poor one. I keep telling Starfleet Commander I'm not much of starship captain or warrior, but they don't seem to believe me," said Trip.

Shran laughed heartily beside him then slapped Trip on the back.

"How did you become the captain of the _Paladin_ then if you are so piss poor?" asked Thelin.

"I helped design the _Paladin_ and oversaw the building of it," said Trip. "No one knows that ship better than me."

Romulan/Andorian server heard this and made a mental note. There was much interest in the _Paladin_. Some time being tortured by the Tal Shiar and this Human would give them all the information they needed of the _Paladin_. It was worth considering, maybe even inquiring with General Tavon about.

"Imagine that ship in the hands of a true warrior," said Thelin.

"The Paladin has never lost a battle," smiled Shran.

"Never lost a battle," Emperor Tholos finally had his attention caught.

"Then he hasn't been in many battles," said Thelin.

"He has been in many battles against the Romulans," said Shran.

The Emperor looked over at Trip and examined him for a few moments. Trip tried to keep a calm expression on his face.

"You've beat Romulans?" asked Tholos.

"When the Romulans attempted to invade Vulcan, it was Captain Tucker and the _Paladin_ who turned the tide of battle for us," said Soval. "There are many on Vulcan who believe we would have loss without him and the _Paladin_ being there."

"Turned the battle," repeated Tholos.

Thelin looked at Tholos then at Trip. He needed this Human killed, while he took care of Soval. Once Soval was silenced then the Empress could be silenced. He would be the only one to influence Tholos. Admiral Black needed to take Tucker's life. He needed to do it now.

"Yes," said Soval. "I could have Vulcan Fleet forward you reports and footage of the _Paladin_ captured by ships. It is impressive footage to watch."

"I would like that," said Tholos.

Telev and Llanos smiled. Tholos loved heroes. If the footage was impressive enough, he would listen to Fleet Captain Tucker more than Thelin.

"I will get you the reports and footage quickly," said Soval.

STSTST

Foley sat on the bed of his rented short-term apartment, really more of a small studio apartment. It always amazed him cheap and tawdry the rooms were that he had to stay in when he worked for Section 31. On the bed was an open pizza box with half the pizza eaten, a phase pistol, and a receiver that allowed him to listen to Black's conversations. Grabbing another slice of pizza, he listened as Black received an encrypted communication.

"_General Thelin, I thought our talking with each other was through_," said Black.

Foley took a bit of his pizza. He wished he had gotten sausage instead of pepperoni.

"_I need Captain Tucker killed now. I will be able to than get rid of Soval and Shran and have influence over Emperor Tholos. Starfleet's and the coalition's influence over Andoria will be done_," said Thelin.

"_I am working on hiring an assassin for Tucker. It takes time and credits_," said Black.

Foley took another bit of his pizza and laughed, "You're a dead man, Black."

"_Now, Black, now! I need that assassin now_," said Thelin. "_Tholos will consider Tucker a hero soon. He is finding out about his exploits. This fool might start listening to Soval and his arguments if he thinks Tucker a hero. He needs to die now_."

"_Why don't you do it then, Thelin_?" asked Black.

"_You know that it needs to be Earth First that kills Tucker to make this clean_," said Thelin.

"_I'll be in touch_," said Black then he cut the connection.

"_Not good enough," _said Thelin. _"If I don't hear from you within twenty-four hours then I will take care of it myself." _

"_Good. As long as Tucker is dead, I'm happy," _said Black.

Foley growled, "Fucking traitor."

He dropped the half eaten slice of pizza back in the box then got up and walked over to the communicator that Harris had given him. Picking up the communicator, he flipped it open making direct contact with Agent Harris.

"_Harris_," the voice came over the communicator.

"I have proof that Black is a traitor and that he is looking to kill Fleet Captain Tucker and it is going to happen soon. The bastard is working with a rogue Andorian," said Foley.

"_I need the proof and now. Decisions have to be made_," said Harris.

"I'll forward it to you through encrypted channels," said Foley.

"_I'll need to have the council listen to what you have. If I receive their okay, then you can kill Black_," said Harris.

"Make it look like an accident?" asked Foley.

"_Yes_," said Harris.

"I'm going to enjoy this one, Harris, and I never enjoy working for you," said Foley.

"_Glad I can help_," said Harris.

STSTST

Archer strolled the corridors of the Excalibur. He felt restrained and bored with his current assignment. The 2nd Fleet was a grand waste of power so far. Sixty Yorktown Class and frigates were waiting for a battle and coming up with a few skirmishes a week. It was as if the Romulans tested them once a week and that was all.

Along Regulus ships were gathered for a larger battle and colonies, cargo vessels, and the occasional civilian shipping lanes. Starfleet was pumping out the Yorktown Class starships at a rate of eight ships every three months. This was taxing Starfleet to its fullest capacity, especially as it tried to recruit more and more men and women to join and fight.

The coalition was going through growing pains, also, and he was stuck protecting a hot spot that wasn't hot. He needed to get back into the action somehow. If for no other reason, he wanted to see his daughter before she was walking and talking. He also wanted to marry Mary Ellen. Admiral Gardner owed him a favor, as did Admiral Jefferies and Admiral Hurts. He was also a great recruiting tool. Maybe he could offer them a media tour for recruiting in exchange for reassignment to the Regulus Border, or even liaising with the coalition.

He stopped his promenade and turned back. There were subspace communications to be made, chits to be cashed, and favors to be used up. It was time to get back into the game.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Laikan was a remarkable city. Soval was offered a tour of the city and, of course, he said yes. It was the diplomatic thing to do. The tour was given by Colonel Tallan and six of his men, who also acted as their bodyguards. Trip came along with Serran and Shran joined them to show solidarity. Wearing clothes to keep them warm since the temperature of the city ran to the chilly side, they wended their way through the city.

One of the most remarkable things of this city beneath the ice was that the ice covering reflected the lights of the city so well that it was perpetual day. Trip was fascinated to find that some of the buildings were even made of ice. Complicated structures holding thousands of Andorians and they were made of ice. It was an engineering marvel.

"We can take you to the zocalo. Andorian fast food is considered the best in any quadrant," said Tallan.

"He's right, Tucker," said Shran. "It is the best and I'm hungry."

"I'm kind of peckish myself. I would mind having something that isn't redbat," said Trip.

"Show us the way to the zocalo," said Soval.

With Andorian citizens looking on, they made their ways through the streets and towards the main square. Trip continually marveled at the combining of ice and composite materials. He decided he ask if he could talk to one of their architectural engineers later. In order to maintain structural integrity of the buildings using ice, no vehicles were allowed in the city that generated heat.

As they started down a side street, a crowd of thirty or more protestors blocked their way. They were screaming in Andorian, so Trip had no idea what was being said, though he was sure they wanted them off the planet. Like Earth First, these were Andoria's version of isolationists. Tallan looked at his second in command.

"Shron, Move them into that alley for protection, while call to have squad to clear them away," he ordered.

Shron motioned them into an alley for protection leaving them there to wait. Immediately, Trip noticed that Shran's antennae became rigid.

"Shran, your gut telling you something?" asked Trip.

"Yes, Pinkskin, that this is a good spot for a trap," said Shran.

Serran moved closer to Trip, while Shran moved closer to Soval in order to protect him. Out of the buildings that made up the alley came eight Andorians. Shran noticed that they each had something in their hands.

"Ice knives," he called out. "They are sharp and dangerous."

Serran took a defensive posture. Trip readied himself for a fight. One of the Andorians came up behind Soval and aimed at a Vulcan vital spot. Shran quickly pushed him aside and felt the ice cold blade enter his side. The pain was sharp, but he had enough strength to grab the antennae of his attacker and pull at them with all his strength causing a loud scream of pain.

Soval quickly reach out and performed a Vulcan nerve pinch on the attacker rendering him unconscious. Another attacker came at him, but Soval grabbed the Andorian's wrist, snapped it, and then used the nerve pinch. Shran laughed as he pulled the knife out of his side spilling his blue blood onto the ground then he looked at Soval, who was ready to handle any attacker coming his way.

Serran handled those who attacked him with ease. His superior strength and training allowed him an advantage. Trip on the other hand had his hands full with one Andorian. Trip slipped off his winter coat and used it to block the ice knife. When he stabbed at Trip again, he wrapped the coat around his wrist, forced him to let go of the ice knife, and then he turned and sliced off one of his antennae.

Immediately, the Andorian lost his equilibrium and started to stumble. Trip hit him with a right hook sending him to the ground. Serran and Soval finished up the rest of the attackers.

"Soval, we can't trust our guards," said Shran. "Help me up."

Soval ripped a piece of his robe off and gave it to Shran to apply pressure to his side. He then helped Shran to his feet and assisted him.

"Follow me," said Shran.

Serran and Trip followed Soval and Shran as Shran led them to the opening into the city's sewage system. He knew this system from his time as a youth when he runaway and hide, but more importantly, he knew that he could trust some of his old Imperial Guard comrades. Once they were in sewage system, they would make their way to a spit where he knew he could find one or two of those old comrades.

STSTST

Prime Minister Telev's face loomed large on the view screen. His antennae showed indications that he was upset. T'Pol sat in the command chair. Before he even started to speak, she tapped into their bond seeking information about Trip. He was upset but he wasn't desperate. She also could feel that he was cold, very cold.

"Prime Minister," she said.

"Commander T'Pol, Ambassador Soval, Fleet Captain Tucker, Captain Shran, and Security Officer Serran are missing," he said.

"Please explain," she said.

"They were being given a foot tour of the city when protestors caused a problem. When Colonel Tallan checked on them, he found eight disabled Andorians and Ambassador Soval and his party gone. We are trying to track them," said Telev. "I hope they are alive and safe."

_Are you safe, adun?_

_For now. Sewage system. _

_You are cold?_

_It's cold down here and I lost my winter jacket._

_Adun, I'm worried about you. _

_Stay calm, darlin', and be diplomatic. _

_I will for now. _

"They are both alive and safe," she said.

"You're optimism is noted," said Telev. "I am taking control of the search and full responsibility for their lives. Trust me, Commander; I want this to end well."

"May we join the search?" asked T'Pol.

She was about to explain to him that she could find Trip in short time because of their bond. Though, if Trip sent her a message of being in danger, there would be no way of stopping her from heading down to the planet and finding her mate.

"I'd rather keep this an Andorian search. We take responsibility for our mistakes. You have my word of honor that we will find them," Telev said.

"We have the information Soval requested. Can we transfer it to you?" she asked.

"Please. I want the Emperor to learn about Fleet Captain Tucker," said Telev.

"We will transfer right away," she said then gave Adamu the cut connection sign

Telev's image disappeared. T'Pol turned her chair.

"Lieutenant, monitor all communications coming from the planet," she ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Adamu.

T'Pol then turned her attention towards Sendal.

"I want passive scanning of the planet. If we can find them then find them," she ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Sendal.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed, I want you and Lieutenant Endilev to work out an exfil of the Ambassador's party, if we find them," said T'Pol.

"Yes, ma'am," said Malcolm.

She stood up.

"Mister Reed, you can the conn," she said then left the Bridge of the quiet and isolation of the Ready Room.

STSTST

They were walking in icy water through caverns that were walled with ice. Trip was shivering as he lost his winter coat in the fight. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm.

"Now I really don't do well in the heat, but I'm kind of thinking I don't do well in the extreme cold either," said Trip.

"I can give you my jacket," said Serran.

"Keep it," Trip said using his command voice. "You're Vulcan, so I'm sure you don't do cold well."

"Don't worry, Pinkskin, when I contact my comrades they will take us to a warm place," said Shran.

Shran had his arm over Soval's shoulder and Shran hung his arm over his shoulder.

"We should stop soon to deal with your wound," said Soval.

"I am fine," said Shran.

"There are no need for heroics, Captain. I'd rather have you alive then stoic," said Soval.

Shran laughed. This brought a smile to Trip's face. He was amazed at how far Shran and Soval's relationship had come. You could almost call them friends now.

Soval stopped and placed on Shran on a snow pile on the edge of the water. He pulled back his jacket then his tunic jacket and checked his wound. It was still bleeding. Soval knew that the flow of blood needed to be stopped.

"I have something you might be able to use to cauterize the wound," said Serran.

He reached into his tunic jacket and took out a small laser cutter out. Trip looked at him with an expression of curiosity.

"I use it to bypass security systems," said Serran.

"I keep forgetting you're a spy," said Trip.

Soval took the laser cutter and set it to its lowest setting then used it to cauterize Shran's wound. As he closed the wound, Shran fought with all his discipline not to scream. With the smell of burning flesh in the air, Soval finished the task. He then ripped fresh pieces off his robe and applied them to his newly closed wound then he helped Shran to dress again.

"Get me up, Vulcan," said Shran.

Soval assisted him to his feet.

"You should rest," said Soval.

"I'll get plenty of rest when I'm dead," said Shran.

Soval helped him to his feet then offered him a steady shoulder to lean on.

"Let's move forward then," said Soval.

STSTST

T'Pol was in her white room meditating. She had trouble calming her mind with Trip in jeopardy. Since her first meeting with him, he brought out her emotions. From their first meeting when she turned her back on him rather than touch his hand, he forced her emotions to the surface. Now that they were bonded, she was able to deal with it better, except when they were separated like this.

"Hi, darlin'," she heard his voice.

She opened her eyes to see a cold and shivering Trip standing in her white room. Leaving her lotus position, she walked over to Trip and embraced him. His body was cold, too cold.

"Adun, I have missed you," she said.

"I fell asleep and ended up here," he smiled.

"You are cold," said T'Pol.

"I know. Don't worry, though, I fell asleep while we were waiting for some of Shran's comrades. I should be warm soon," he said.

T'Pol embraced him further. While they were in the white room, she could exchange energy and life force with him. She wanted to give him some of her energy in order to warm him. His body was worn down and he had a low grade fever. He stopped shivering and wrapped his arms around her.

Taking her right hand, she moved his face so she could capture his lips. They kissed. For the first time in hours, Trip felt warm and strong.

"I don't know we could kiss in your white room," Trip said.

"We create the reality in the white room," she said.

Trip kissed her again.

"I like this reality, darlin'," he said.

"As do I, adun," said T'Pol.

"Is it like this for all bonded Vulcans?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "only for those who are strongly bonded. I could never have bonded with Koss like this. It is only with you that my Vulcan side and my Romulan side can come together and be one and be strong. I need you, adun."

"I need you, darlin'," he said.

Unexpectedly, Trip started feel drowsy. T'Pol even felt the drawn of him starting to be pulled into a deeper state on unconsciousness.

"Adun, someone has given you a sedative. It is drawing you into a state of unconsciousness where you will be leaving the white room," said T'Pol.

"See you soon, darlin'," he smiled.

T'Pol watched him disappear from the white room.

"_Commander T'Pol_," the voice of Adamu. "_Commander T'Pol_."

The voice drew her from her meditative state. She was sitting in the Captain quarter's on her meditative pillow. Standing up, she walked over to the comm unit and answered it.

"T'Pol, here," she said.

"Commander, we are being hailed by an Imperial Guard Cruiser. They say that they have Ambassador Soval, Captain Tucker, Captain Shran, and Security Officer Serran onboard and wish to transfer it," said Adamu.

"Are the Ambassador and his entourage injured?" asked T'Pol.

"Captain Shran has been stabbed with an ice knife and Captain Tucker has a fever," she said.

"Have them transported to the Infirmary then contact the _Enterprise_ and inform about the situation," said T'Pol. "I will be down in the Infirmary awaiting them."

"Yes, Commander," said Adamu.

STSTST

Admiral Black had a difficult sleep. He counted on General Thelin to take care of Tucker once and for all, but he knew Tucker was damned difficult to kill. As he tossed and turned in bed, he heard a voice in his living room. It sounded as if someone was watching GNN. He got out of bed, grabbed a robe, and headed into his living room.

"_Our reporter Kevin Newsome is reporting of even greater buildup of Romulan ships on the Regulus/Andorian border. Two Starfleet starships are said to be in the vicinity, The Enterprise and the Paladin. According to sources, they are there on a diplomatic mission," _intoned the anchor.

In the bright blue darkness of the room, Black watched the news report. He shook his head. Damned Starfleet was going to end up committing more ships to another hot zone. Suddenly, the holo-TV went off and the lights went on. Black turned around to see Foley standing there with a phase pistol pointed at him.

"You're the janitor," Black said.

"Actually, I'm Section 31," Foley said.

"How dare you come into my apartment, I'm going to have you arrested," said Black as he walked towards the comm unit.

Foley was quicker. He grabbed the Admiral and pushed him onto his sofa. Fear and hatred became Black's mask.

"You can't do this to me," he said.

"I can and I can do even more," said Foley.

He walked over to the Admiral's bar and poured his a whiskey then added a paralytic to the drink. Walking over to Black, he handed him the drink.

"Drink up, Admiral," said Foley.

"You poisoned it," said Black.

"You are a dead man. Either, you die from heart failure or you die from suicide and leave a suicide note telling everyone about how big a traitorous bastard you've been," said Foley.

"You mean you kill me one of two ways," said Black.

"That's right. One way lets you have a Starfleet funeral and burial and you die with the respect of your peers, well, most of your peers. Or, you die a disgrace. It's your choice," said Foley.

"You aren't giving me a choice. You are condemning me," said Black.

"Really, you see it that way. I see it that I am executing a damned traitor," said Foley. "Damn you," spat Black, who then drank some of the whiskey.

Foley watched as within minutes he was dead. Admiral Black would get a proper Starfleet funeral. He took the glass and cleaned it then checked the apartment for any evidence of Black's wrong doings. With Black dead, Foley knew that Section 31 would have more work for him to do on this job. Traitors. Starfleet couldn't afford traitors during an unpopular war.

With new intel and Black dead, Foley packed up and readied himself to leave. _For once, I didn't mind working for Section 31. I must be getting old. _

STSTST

Dr. Ito saw to Shran, leaving Trip sitting on a biobed feeling like crap. _Andoria is an ice planet, and I end up with a mild case of hypothermia. Vulcan is a desert planet and there I nearly ended up with heat stroke. Why can't we be protecting Risa? _

T'Pol talked with Dr. Yuris in Vulcan about his health. He knew and he didn't mind. Trip could even guess what was being said: he needs bed rest, fluids, and fever reducer. He wanted to laugh, as if he was going to be able to get any rest. Yuris and T'Pol's conversation ended and she looked at him.

"Dr. Yuris cannot understand how you lost your winter jacket," said T'Pol.

"I lost it in the fight. As I explained before I used it to disarm my attacker of his ice knife," sighed Trip.

"There was nothing else you could have used?" asked T'Pol.

He never this was T'Pol's inquiry not the doctor's. She couldn't believe how he almost put himself into a position of freezing almost to death.

"Commander T'Pol," Trip said, "I will explain this all to you later when we can be alone."

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow at him. Through their bond, he could feel her interest in being alone with him.

"_Captain Tucker_, _please report to the Bridge_," Malcolm's voice came over the comm.

Trip stood up and for a moment was unsteady then he walked over to the comm wall unit in the Infirmary. He connected to the Bridge.

"Tucker, here," he said.

"Captain, we have just heard from the Imperial Guard. The Romulans have begun an attack," Malcolm said.

Trip looked over at T'Pol. Her face was placid, but he felt the combination of annoyance and concern through their bond.

"Tell the _Enterprise_ I'll be returning to my ship," called Shran from the biobed.

Trip laughed, "Malcolm, let the Imperial Guard know that the _Paladin_ and the _Enterprise_ will gladly join their defense of Andoria."

"_I'll let them know and let the Enterprise know that Shran will be returning_," said Malcolm.

"I'll be on the Bridge in a few minutes. Go to Battle Stations, shields up and make weapons hot," said Trip, saying words he was becoming tired of saying and hearing.

"_Yes, sir_," said Malcolm.

"Don't worry doctor, I'll let Phlox keep an eye on me," said Shran, as he dressed.

Trip walked over to his biobed.

"You don't look so pink, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"I've got a cold," Trip said, "and you look a little more white than blue."

"I've had better days," said Shran.

Shran stood up and smiled at Trip, "Let's go kill some Romulans."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

The smell of acrid smoke hung in the air of the Bridge. Trip had ordered the _Paladin_ to stand between three Warbirds and Andoria. It was a vicious fight. Cannon and torpedo went up against disruptors, three captains against one. Trip kept the _Paladin_ moving, never letting the same area of his ship to be hit twice in row by the same ship. He had faith in his crew and his ship.

The disrupter fire shook and battered the Paladin. Defensive shields failed in more than one section of the ship exposing the hull to direct disruptor fire, but Trip kept on the offensive. He called for Malcolm and Moorehouse to keep up the fire, while Trell kept the battered Paladin moving, shifting, weaving, and attacking.

He trusted in Lal to keep his ship going. Trip trusted in his whole crew to keep going. He had learned from Jonathan Archer and Erika Hernandez that when there was no retreat, you kept up the attack. Of course, he drew strength from his mate. Through their bond, he felt her pride in him. He refused to let her down, even as the Paladin destroyed one then another of the Warbirds. Yet, the constant onslaught of disruptor fire was taking its toll on the ship, as circuits failed and feedback explosions took out several stations.

Through the haze of the smoke, Trip saw Sendal assisting a now prone Adamu. Her station had a feedback explosion. He could only hope she was alive. Rostov was dealing with Damage Control Station and Engineering Station barking orders. The Engineering Officer was on the deck with a blood-covered face. At the Security Station Endilev was unsteady on her feet. Malcolm was calling for orders from Trip, while T'Pol's Monitor Station suddenly exploded sending her unconscious on the deck. He was trying to deal with her pain through the bond, burned hands, head injury, maybe internal damage. He closed his eyes and willed himself back into the moment and not lost in T'Pol's pain.

"Malcolm, status report," he barked.

"Aft, port, bow, cannons down. Aft Torpedo room down," Malcolm yelled.

"Torpedoes, Mal. Give them torpedoes," Trip ordered. "Mister Trell, bank towards port."

"With pleasure, sir," said Malcolm.

"Yes, sir," added Trell.

The doors opened and three corpsmen came rushing onto the Bridge. One corpsman ran over to T'Pol, while another relieved Sendal of the care of Adamu. The finally corpsman began checking the rest of the Bridge crew starting with the Engineering Officer. On the view screen, Trip watched as the photon torpedoes finished off the final of three Warbirds that the _Paladin_ had gone toe to toe with.

Skann and a Damage Control Team along with relief crew entered the Bridge. He immediately saw the injured T'Pol and saw that Trip looked pale and shaken. Trip had lost focus on his ship and crew and now was just focusing on his mate. Being Vulcan, he understood the effect of a bond when your mate was injured. He suffered through the accidental death of his wife, which broke his bond violently and caused him both pain and emotional overload. Skann knew what had to be done.

Walking up to Trip's side of the command chair, he placed a steadying hand on Trip's shoulder.

"Put up your mental barriers now," he said.

"I need to feel her," Trip said in a hoarse whisper.

"Your crew needs you, Captain," said Skann. "There is nothing you can do for Commander T'Pol at the moment. I will make sure that Dr. Yuris works on her and if he needs her mate to assist in her healing, I will come get you."

"Okay, Skann," he said then closed his eyes and willed his mental barriers to form and protect him from T'Pol's emotions ad their bond.

He no longer felt her pain, which scared him. To feel her pain was to feel her. He needed the bond, the intimate connection to his mate, the feeling that they were one. Turning his head, he looked into Skann's almost black eyes.

"Take care of her," he said.

"Of course, Captain. Until she gets to Yuris, she is my only priority," said Skann.

"Good," said Trip.

He watched as Skann walked over to the corpsman and spoke to them for a moment. The corpsman nodded their head then Skann lifted T'Pol, as if she was a child and carried her away. Trip took a deep breath.

"Malcolm," he spoke up.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"You are my temporary XO," he said.

"Understood, sir," said Malcolm.

"Rostov, status report," he barked.

"Hull breaches on five decks. Engineering is reporting a fire. Multiply stress fractures, including after nacelle," said Rostov.

"DC Teams should make Engineering a priority then Chief Lal should prioritize the repair list," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Rostov.

"Sir, helm controls are sluggish. It needs repairs," Trell spoke up.

"Rostov, when you're done, you and I will look at the helm," said Trip. "Let's fix our ship."

"Sounds good, sir," said Rostov.

Endilev stepped back. Malcolm saw that she was on unsteady legs. Quickly, Malcolm moved to her side, just in time to take her into his arms as she passed out. He saw that she blue blood pooling under her jacket.

"Corpsman, get over here," barked Malcolm.

The price of war was more than just the casualties of crew you barely knew; it was the constant fear of losing someone you cared for. Friend, relative, or lover, there was a constant sword of Damocles over them all.

STSTST

Emperor Tholos was enamored by the heroics of Fleet Captain Tucker and the _Paladin_. The satellite and ship footage he watched in his bunker thrilled and excited him. He also admired the tenacity that Shran and the _Enterprise_ showed, too. For now, the voice of General Thelin was quieted. His opinions and advice fell on deaf ears. The Emperor was listening to the Prime Minister and his wife. It appeared that Starfleet was capable of helping the Empire after all.

Two dozen Romulan ships, a mix of Birds of Prey, Warbirds, and the final drone, escaped through the line of battle and headed off at warp speed into coalition space. Alerts were sent out immediately to all Starbases and colonies. These ships were considered dangerous and more than likely had a purpose, which needed to be ascertained and stopped.

The battle had been devastating it appeared to both sides. Andorian lost twenty warships. The Romulans lost even more. Yet, the Romulans willingness to lose ships appeared to be endless. With Pon Farr dictating their mating, Romulans filled their Empire with many strong and able warriors. The Praetor and Senate expected a bloody and long campaign. They were committed to a battle of attrition, one that they doubted the coalition would be willing to pay.

Soval stood beside Shran's commander chair. The _Enterprise_ had taken serious damage just like the _Paladin_, and was in a state of emergency repairs being made. Prime Minister Samuels appeared on the view screen.

"Emperor Tholos is effusive in his praise of the _Paladin_ and _Enterprise_. He wants to discuss a Coalition treaty. Ambassador Soval, are you willing to begin talks while the _Enterprise_ and _Paladin_ return to Earth do deal with repairs?" asked Samuels.

"I live to serve, Prime Minister," said Soval.

"Fleet Admiral Yamamoto is pulling Vice Admiral Archer and thirty of the 2nd Fleet Ships and sending them to the Regulus border, as gesture of goodwill. It appears that in attacking the Romulans have strengthened our coalition not weakened it," said Samuels.

"Has the Emperor been informed of Archer and the ships being deployed?" asked Soval.

"Yes, he has. He is delighted to meet the famous Jonathan Archer," said Samuels.

Soval nodded. The choice of Archer was a shrewd political one. His reputation alone would sway the Emperor. The Andorian suffered from extreme hero worship.

"I'll arrange for a security team to stay with the Ambassador," Shran spoke up.

"Well, it looks like you've made great headway then, even if it was a great price. Thank you Ambassador for your work and my compliments to you Captain Shran and to Fleet Captain Tucker," said Samuels then he disappeared.

"I'm starting to like admirals more than politicians," remarked Shran.

He had lost twelve crewmembers with another eighteen still seriously injured and in overly crowded Sickbay. Docking Bay two had to be turned into a triage center and ward, while Phlox seemed to work without rest.

"We came here for a purpose and we are close to achieving that purpose," said Soval.

"Be careful, Vulcan, I've grown to like you," said Shran.

"I must admit that I've grown accustomed to you," said Soval.

STSTST

Trip sat beside T'Pol's bedside. Emergency temporary repairs were being made to both the _Enterprise_ and _Paladin_ allowing them to then leave for Earth. Trip put Malcolm in charge while he spent time in the Medical Bay with T'Pol. The thought of leaving her alone right now was out of the question. He was used to being the one who got injured not her, and it was better that way. Better him than her. Always better him than her.

He looked down the long line of beds to fifteen of the twenty-five beds were full. Four beds down, Lieutenant Endilev lay recovering from her wounds. The number of dead was fifteen. Fifteen good crewmembers. There were countless walking wounded, broken arms, bruised, and banged up. Chief Engineer Lal had burns on her arms, yet she refused to take bed rest until they reached Earth, or Jupiter Station, for serious repairs and minor crew rotation.

According to Yuris, T'Pol had a second-degree concussion, badly burned hands, and minor internal damage, which had been repaired. She needed rest. His whole crew needed rest. The battle with the Romulans had been harsh and difficult. They needed a break after that battle and more, and they needed time to repair and recuperate. He needed to take T'Pol on shore leave.

Trip buried his face in his hands and tried to rub away the tiredness. He felt as if it had been months since he slept instead of thirty hours. When he saw T'Pol go down injured, he ceased caring about the ship for a few moments there. If it wasn't for Skann, he'd have gotten lost in T'Pol's pain. Skann pulled him back from that abyss he was staring into with T'Pol's pain and injuries. Through their bond, he was feeling all her pain and all her feelings. Everything just flowed and for a moment there, he had no control. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You are tired, k'diwa," said T'Pol.

Trip took his hands away from his face and looked at his wife. She was staring at him with brown eyes, which he swore showed more emotions now than when he first met her. It amazed him how much their relationship had changed.

"You had me worried, darlin'," he said.

"It was not my intention to worry you," she said.

Trip smiled then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I love you."

"You need sleep, Charles," she said. "You are exhausted and need rest before you wear yourself out."

"I can't sleep without you," he said.

"There is an empty bed beside me," T'Pol told him.

He looked over at the empty biobed. It looked soft and inviting.

"You are definitely the smartest one in this relationship," said Trip.

"Lie down, Charles," said T'Pol softly. "We will both sleep better if you are there."

He stood up then took off his tunic jacket. Draping the jacket at the end of the bed, he laid down on the biobed. Not bothering to cover himself, he turned his head and stared at the woman he loved.

"I shall see you in my white room," she said.

"I look forward to it, darlin'," he said then he smiled and closed his eyes.

T'Pol's eyes smiled then she closed her eyes. The white room beckoned. She looked forward to spending time there with her adun.

STSTST

Archer walked onto the Bridge of the _Excalibur_ and sat down in his Admiral chair right beside the command chair. He could feel the excitement, as the thirty ships he handpicked formed three groups of ten. The _Excalibur_ would lead the first group. Hawkins barked orders beside him.

Archer looked at his right arm of his chair and brought up information on the three groupings of ships.

"Captain Hawkins, let all commanders know that we will cruise at warp 4," Archer said.

"Yes, sir," said Hawkins.

The Regulus border was the latest hot spot. He had read the report of how the _Enterprise_ and the _Paladin_ joined in with the Andorian ships to defend Andorian space. Shran was being put in for a Medal of Honor, while Fleet Captain Tucker was being put in for a Medal of Honor with Cluster. After fighting off Birds of Prey, the _Paladin_ went toe to toe with three Warbirds and won.

The praise for both captains was heaping, though Trip got the extra bits of praise. Those three Warbirds were headed for Andoria. Trip appeared to have a gift of being in the right place at the right time. It will be good to be back in the fight, thought Archer.

"Jack," Archer said to Hawkins, "once we hit warp, I want Tactical and Armory to run simulations. I want to be ready for battle."

"Yes, sir," said Hawkins, who bit his tongue.

As the head of a fleet, vice Admiral Archer was in charge of the fleet, its movement, tactics, and mission, but Hawkins was supposed to be in charge of his own ship. Unfortunately, Archer couldn't help but stick his nose into the running of the _Excalibur_. Whenever he could, Hawkins was putting in for a transfer. He was tired of being Captain Dunsel, the captain who had no real use.

"Sir, all ships are in formation," called out Lieutenant James at Tactical.

Archer stood up from his chair and walked forward placing his hand on the shoulder of the helmsman.

"Ensign Hill, inform group one that we leave on my mark, group two leaves ten seconds later, and group three ten seconds after that," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the Comm Officer.

"You ready, Ensign?" Archer asked the helmsman.

"On your words, sir," said the helmsman.

Archer smiled. It was time to get back into the fight.

STSTST

Trip had a nice long rest in the Medical Bay. Shortly into his sleep, he found himself in T'Pol's white room, where they did little more than meditate and hold each other. Once he woke up, he talked to Dr. Yuris, who told him that T'Pol could be allowed to leave the Medical Bay after he treated her hands one more time.

After leaving the Infirmary, he checked in with Malcolm on the Bridge. They were now two days from Sol. Malcolm said that Trip received orders to attend a personal debriefing with Fleet Admiral Yamamoto, Admiral Morse, and Prime Minister Samuels once the _Paladin_ had been left at Jupiter Station for repairs. Once debriefings were done, The _Paladin_'s crew would have thirty days shore leave.

After hearing from Malcolm, Trip returned to his quarters then took a shower and changed his uniform. Feeling refreshed, he checked in with Dr. Yuris T'Pol, who told him that T'Pol had been treated and could leave the Medical Bay today under certain conditions. She was off duty and could not use her hands to do very much. Trip exited his quarters in order to collect T'Pol. He was turning the corner to the turbolift when he ran into Malcolm.

"Malcolm," he said, "who is in charge?"

"Captain," said Malcolm, "I left Sendal with the conn."

"Where are you headed?" Trip asked.

"Medical Bay. I'm checking up on Lieutenant Endilev," said Malcolm.

Trip grinned, as they entered the turbolift.

"Infirmary," Malcolm said sending the turbolift off to the proper deck and section.

"It's that serious, Malcolm," said Trip.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Malcolm.

"She's not Starfleet, Malcolm. The Fraternization rules don't apply," Trip told him.

Malcolm smiled, "Really, mate?"

"Really," said Trip.

"I think I love her," said Malcolm.

Trip chuckled, "I've been there."

"I know you have, mate," said Malcolm.

"So, do you think Endilev has a nice bum?" smiled Trip.

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" Malcolm said.

"I'm just saying you made the comment about T'Pol," Trip said.

"Well, she does have a nice one," said Malcolm.

"Be careful what you say now. She is my mate," said Trip.

"Lucky, bugger," smiled Malcolm.

The Turbolift doors opened and they continued on to the Infirmary. Dr. Yuris was finishing up bandaging T'Pol's hands. He looked up at the two officers.

"Lieutenant Endilev is waiting for you, Lieutenant Commander Reed," said Yuris.

Reed nodded then headed off to the Medical Bay leaving Yuris, T'Pol, and Trip.

"Commander T'Pol's hands are healing nicely, but I do not want her using them for another three days," said Yuris.

"Don't worry, doc, she won't be using them," said Trip.

T'Pol looked at him and raised her right eyebrow. Trip stepped forward and buttoned up her tunic jacket.

"A corpsman has been assisting her with dressing and undressing, but as her mate you should have no problem," said Yuris.

"Except for Vulcan stubbornness," smiled Trip.

"Vulcans are not stubborn," replied T'Pol.

"You should know better than to argue with a superior officer, Commander," said Trip.

"Vulcans are merely sure of their opinions, not stubborn," said T'Pol.

"Are you ready to go, Commander?" asked Trip.

"After you, Captain," she replied.

Through the corridors of the _Paladin_, he escorted her to his quarters, punched in the code on her door's datapad, and then let her into her quarters. Next, he entered his quarters, went over to the connection between their two quarters, and opened it. Standing on the other side of the connection was T'Pol.

"It appears that I need assistance with changing my clothes," said T'Pol.

Trip walked up to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her. T'Pol managed not to use her hands as she responded to her kiss.

"You had me scared, darlin'," he said.

"I would like a shower," she said.

Trip said with a hoarse voice, "And I missed you."

He kissed her again then he broke it off and smiled, "Remember no hands."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Instead of Starfleet Headquarters, Trip's debriefing took place in New York City in what was formerly the UN and was now United Earth Senate. Initially, they were going to Paris to have the debriefing at the UE Presidential Residence, but when they heard about the debriefing, several important Senators asked to be involved in it, especially the post debriefing Presser.

Sitting in a subcommittee conference room, Trip and his XO Commander T'Pol, along with a JAG lawyer, who was there as a precaution since they were being questioned by senators, faced a panel of three senators, the Prime Minister, Fleet Admiral Yamamoto, and Admiral Morse.

"We never found out who was responsible for the attack on Ambassador Soval, Captain Shran, and myself," Trip finished answering his twentieth question.

"It appears that we are about to enter into a treaty with the Andorians, Vulcans, and Tellerites, Fleet Captain Tucker. Do you advise this considering you were attacked and we don't know who attacked you?" asked Senator Sally Philbin.

"Ma'am, I've been attacked by Humans, also. There are extremists in most societies," answered Tucker.

"Captain Tucker," Prime Minister Samuels spoke up, "what are our chances against the Romulans without the coalition?"

"Not good, sir," answered Trip. "The Yorktown Class ships are competitive against the Romulan Warbirds, and I saw the specs on the Daedalus Class starships, which are almost the equal of the Paladin. If we were preparing for a war and had a year to build up a fleet, I'd give us a chance. Unfortunately, the war is ongoing. We need the Andorian and Vulcan starships, and we need the Tellerites and their mining expertise."

"Captain Tucker," Senator Micha Rucker broke into the conversation. "I am head of the budget committee and we have to decide on building the first five of the Daedalus Class ships. I know your reputation as a captain, but I'm asking you as an engineer, what do you think?"

"Ten decks, crew of two hundred, warp 7 capable with phase cannons, photon torpedoes, hell, a spherical main section instead of a saucer; I think it is a fine ship and we need it for this war," said Trip.

"Why not just build more like the Paladin?" asked Senator Pinchon.

"The _Paladin_ is a superior starship. It would take twice as long and cost you twice as much to build a _Paladin_ rather than a Daedalus class. Once this war is over, I believe Starfleet should look into more ships like the Paladin," said Trip.

"Commander T'Pol," Senator Philbin started, "As our resident Vulcan expert, do you believe they will fight with us when we need them, not just when they need us?"

"I believe you should ask a representative of the Vulcan government that question," said T'Pol.

"Typical Vulcan answer," said Philbin.

"Believe me, Senator, Commander T'Pol is not your typical Vulcan," said Trip, as he started to feel his ire rise.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," Yamamoto spoke, "The _Paladin_ stood up against three Romulan Warbirds and defeated them. Now your technology is a mix of Human, Andorian, and Vulcan with Tellerites having mined the raw material for it, and your crew is a mix of Human, Andorian, Vulcan, and Tellerite, do you believe the coalition can be successful?"

"Sir, I believe the Romulans can only be defeated if the coalition stands together," said Trip.

"Thank you, Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol," said Samuels. "I think at two hours we have taken up enough of your time. If I'm not mistaken, you are scheduled for some shore leave while the Paladin is being repaired. I know you deserve the time to rest and recuperate."

As the Senators, Prime Minister, and Admirals stood up their assistants came out of the woodwork to tell them where the press was waiting for them to ask questions. Fleet Admiral Yamamoto excused himself and walked over to Trip and the T'Pol. As he approached, he looked at T'Pol's gloved hands.

"The media is gathered to ask questions," he said. "I have a hovercar waiting for you two at a side door. My present to you is missing out on this joyous occasion."

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"I'll see you in 28 days. We will need to go over your ship rotation and discuss your assignment. In two weeks I'll have my adjunct contact you and arrange for us to have lunch," said Yamamoto.

"I look forward to that, sir," said Trip.

"And this time I expect you to be there for lunch, Commander T'Pol," said Yamamoto.

"Of course, sir," said T'Pol.

Yamamoto waved his adjunct over. The Commander came rushing over.

"Commander Ashley Jessup, please escort Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol to the hovercar," he said then turned to Trip and T'Pol. "I recommend finding a spot where people won't recognize you."

"That should be easy," said Trip.

"You'll be surprised Fleet Captain Tucker, just how well known you and your crew have become," said Yamamoto.

"I guess will go with disguises," said Trip then looked over at T'Pol's ears and smiled. "I think a hat is necessary."

"I concur," she said.

_Let's go, darlin', before they change the admiral changes his mind. _

_I take it our shore leave has begun. _

_Not until we get to a hotel room somewhere out of way where no one knows us and will bother us. _

_I thought we were visiting your parents. _

_In a week or two. Firstly, I want time alone with you. _

STSTST

Commander Cho, commander of Starbase 3, was going over his morning reports. He sipped his coffee and tossed the PADD on his desk then turned his chair to look out of the viewport. According to the report, he had NX _Britannica_, several cargo vessels, and an Andorian cruiser being repaired. The Starbase had four frigates flying CAP.

Coming into view was a Tellerite Mining Cargo Ship.

"_Sir, the Tellerite vessel coming in doesn't respond to hails_," said XO Wallender over the comm.

Cho pressed the comm button to speak, "Tell Commander Holland of the UES _Missouri_ to check out the ship."

"_Yes, sir_," said Wallender.

Commander Cho went back to sipping his coffee. He watched as he saw the _Missouri_ approach the Tellerite vessel. The coffee went down the wrong tube causing Cho to choke, as the Tellerite vessel morph into the Romulan drone. It fired on the _Missouri_ causing immediate hull breaches. The disruptor fire continued as the _Missouri_ was destroyed. All that was left was floating debris.

Cho stopped coughing and slapped the comm button on his desk.

"Red alert, abandon the Starbase," he called out.

He knew that the frigates had no chance against the drone. They just didn't have the firepower. Feeling oddly calm, as he was resigned to his own fate, Chow stared out the viewport at the battle. After the frigates, the drone would turn its firepower on the Starbase. At this point, it was about saving lives and nothing more.

"Get to escape pods, shuttlepods, and all function ships and abandon the Starbase," he called out.

The other two frigates were destroyed by the drone. It was done efficiently. The green energy flow of the disruptor broke the frigates up into pieces that would now float forever in space. There was still one frigate trying to standup against the drone. XO Wallender opened the door to Cho's office.

"Sir, there is room on the escape for eleven and ops has fifteen including you and I," said Cho. "I'm staying. You are going Wallender. You have a wife and child. Go."

"But there…," he started to talk.

"I'll pick three more officers to stay, Wallender. This is my responsibility," he said then he got up to give three officers a death sentence.

He walked into ops. Lieutenant Petrossian was older. He had somehow been stuck in Security and at lieutenant, also. Cho looked at him and said, "Petrossian."

"Yes, sir." Said Petrossian.

He had no argument. Instead, he understood what Cho was doing.

"I'll be glad to stay, sir," said Petrossian.

"I volunteer," Ensign Mathers said.

Cho looks at him. He was grass green, but he volunteered. You don't refuse someone when they were being noble and willingly die for another.

"One more," said Cho.

"Looks like me," said Lieutenant Dillard.

Dillard was single and dedicated to his job at ops. He wasn't going to leave.

"The rest of you get the hell out of here," said Cho then he looked at Dillard. "Make hot our defensive weapons and whatever else we got."

"Yes, sir," said Dillard.

Petrossian brought up an exterior of the Starbase. The Britannica limped into service and joined the last frigate, as did the Andorian cruiser. Both ships had battle damage from earlier encounters and were not ready for battle. Cho felt a surge of pride. Escape pods, shuttlepods, and other ships started to leave Starbase 3.

"Dillard, weapons free," said Cho, as he watched the drone battered the three ships.

This wasn't going to last very long, but even if they could add a minute or two to the escape of the escape pods, shuttlepods, and ships, they'd have accomplished something.

"Mathers, send out an emergency comm, Omega level, to all Starfleet and coalition ships. Starbase 3 under attack by Romulan drone. Base abandoned, search for survivors. Special recommendations for Lieutenant Stephan Petrossian, Lieutenant Terrence Dillard, and Ensign Robert Mathers for volunteering to stay behind to buy time for those escaping. Commander Lee Cho, Commander Starbase 3," he said then watched the Britannica explode. It looked like a firework display.

"God damn," Cho mumbled.

STSTST

In a villa on Risa Harrad Sar sat on plush pillows feeling the euphoria of sexual arousal, as Navaar released more of her pheromones in the air. The two newer members of the syndicate didn't appear to react completely to her. They became aroused and sought female companionship, but they weren't enslaved by the pheromones. They weren't drunk and obedient on them. This was when she knew that they were not truly Orions.

She had unleashed Maras and D'Nesh on them, her two most potent sex enslavers, other than herself, and yet they were not enslaved. She was reminded of the Enterprise and Commander Tucker and how he resisted them. These two weren't resisting her enslavers so much as they weren't puppets to the females.

"Tannon," called Navaar.

Tannon was one of their best assassins. Dark green and well-muscled, he had his olfactory removed in order to avoid enslavement.

Entering the room with a disruptor pistol drawn, he smiled at the state of arousal of the unknown Orions. Now that he was in the room, Maras and D'Nesh ceased their seduction and joined a docile Harrad Sar on the pillows.

"What is this?" asked Murac.

"You are not Orions. A true Orion would be eating out of my hand by now," Navaar said.

"We are Romulans sent to offer you an alliance," said Malon.

"Romulans. You are conquerors," she said.

"Who respect the usefulness as syndicates such as yours," he said.

Navaar walked over to him and sat on the pillow next to him and began to rub his genitals through his pants. Malon groaned from pleasure. He wanted to stop the damned green skinned bitch, but he couldn't. "What sort of offer does the Romulan Empire make?" asked Navaar.

"A….ah…. a most generous one. General Tavon offers you a partnership. We will supply weapons, even some ships, and we expect you to harass Earth cargo vessel," he said.

"By harass, I hope you mean steal their freight," she smiled.

Before he could answer, she slipped her hand into the pants of the Romulan made to look like an Orion.

"You interest mean, Romulan. We need time to study your biology and physiology," she said.

"So, we can work on a deal," he inquired.

"Convince me," she laughed.

Malon rolled on top of her and began convincing her.

STSTST

T'Pol laid her head on Trip's bare chest. It was five in the morning. She kissed the scar that had been made by the Reman polearm. He moaned. They rented hotel rooms side by side in San Francisco. Yesterday, they had gone to a memorial service for the fallen of the _Paladin_. Today, they were attending the funeral of Commander Mathew Kelby. He died when a plasma vent erupted during the battle with the Romulans. It was going to be a closed casket.

"Is it time to get up, darlin'?" Trip asked.

"You still have time to sleep," said T'Pol.

"We have to be there at the Starfleet chapel at 8. Shran asked if we'd wear dress uniforms," said Trip.

T'Pol didn't speak but again kissed his scar. Trip could feel that there was something on her mind.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked. "What aren't you talking about?"

"I wonder if I should learn how to smile," she said. "I am half-Romulan and Romulans give vent to their emotions. When I was a child, my mother said my emotions were close to the surface. I need to learn to deal with them by doing more than suppressing them."

"You do smile, T'Pol," he said.

She lifted her head and looked at him. Her right eyebrow was cocked and she had her Vulcan mask on.

"I do not smile," she said.

"Darlin', I can tell when you are smiling and it's not the bond. It's in your eyes. They get a twinkle to them and you lift your left eyebrow. That is your smile. I love that smile," he said.

"Are you saying you do not wish me to experiment with emotions?" she asked.

"I just want you to be you, T'Pol. You might be half-Romulan, but you were raised to be a full blooded Vulcan. It's part of your personality to be Vulcan. I don't see a reason for you to change that," he explained.

"Adun," she said then stopped. Instead of words, she decided a kiss would show him how much his words meant to him. Taking his face in her hands, she devoured his mouth eliciting a moan of pleasure from Trip.

"Tomorrow, I thought we'd rent a room right on the beach near my parents. This way we can visit with them, but we can have privacy," he said. "I really am looking forward to some privacy with you."

"I will have to work on a disguise," she said.

"Buy some beach-like clothes, a floppy hat, and big dark glasses, and you'll be fine," he said.

"And you?" she asked.

"Jeans, a Hawaiian shirt, and a baseball cap with dark glasses. Hell, no one will notice me because they'll be too busy looking at my shirt," he smiled.

"I see," she said.

"You really hate my Hawaiian shirt," said Trip.

"It is rather distasteful," she said.

He smiled, "The perfect disguise."

"We shall see," T'Pol said.

STSTST

The Starfleet Chapel was a black dome shaped building on the Starfleet Academy's grounds. It overlooked the Gold Gate Bridge and the San Francisco bay. Cadets in the academy uniforms loitered near the chapel wanting to see some of the dignitaries coming to the funeral of Commander Kelby.

In his white tunic jacket that went down to his mid-thigh, Shran arrived along with his Travis, Hoshi, who was now stationed in San Francisco, and the rest of his Bridge Crew. Engineering arrived with newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hess, the new Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise_. Some of these names were famous from the Xindi War and the early adventures of the _Enterprise_. They were now almost legendary.

A hovercar stopped and now Commander Malcolm Reed along with Lieutenant Erib Endilev got out. He was in his dressed uniform with a chest full of medals that made most cadets look on impressed by them. Endilev wore the all black dress uniform of the Imperial Guard.

Another hovercar dropped off Fleet Admiral Yamamoto and his adjunct and a bodyguard. This was a sign of the respect that the crew of the Enterprise received. He continued into the chapel. To be followed by Dr. Phlox, who showed up on foot. The Denobulan, who face was usually brightened by an inhumanly wide smile, looked sad.

A final hovercar landed to drop off Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol. If they were impressed by Commander Reed's display of medals, the cadets were awed by Commander T'Pol's medals and they were bowled over by Tucker's medals. If Vice Admiral Archer was the legend of the Fleet then Fleet Captain Tucker was the one cadets talked about as the one they wanted to emulate.

Side by side, closer than most Vulcans felt comfortable with, they walked up to Shran and his Bridge crew. Instead of shaking hands, Trip gave Shran a bear hug.

"Tough one, wasn't it, Shran?" said Trip.

"It was, Pinkskin," smiled Shran.

"Good to get some time off to bury our dead and let those who are living blow off some steam," said Trip.

"I look forward to spending time with Jhamel and my darling daughter," said Shran.

"I bet you are," said Trip.

Trip noticed that along with Kelby's parents was a cadet.

"Who is that with Kelby's parents?" asked Trip.

"His brother. He wants to serve with you, or so I've been told. He is a great admirer of the engineer turned captain," said Shran.

"I should give my condolences," said Trip.

He and T'Pol walked over to Kelby's parents and brother. Trip stopped and cleared his throat. The parents and cadet stopped their heated conversation and looked at him.

"Mr. & Mrs. Kelby, I'm Fleet Captain Charles Tucker III and this is Commander T'Pol. We served with you son," said Trip.

T'Pol offered them the Ta'al, "I grieve with thee."

"Thank you," said Mr. Kelby, as his wife was too upset to speak.

"Your son was a fine Engineer," said Trip.

"He loved being an engineer," said Mr. Kelby.

"He was a good one," said Trip.

"Thank you, Fleet Captain," Stephen spoke up, who then looked at his father. "He was the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise. Matt was your number two, dad. This is Trip Tucker. Some say he is still the best engineer in Fleet."

"You are?" asked Trip.

"I'm Cadet Stephen Kelby, Senior year, Engineer," said Kelby.

"Following in your brother's footsteps," said Trip.

"I hope to serve on your ship day some day," said Stephen.

"What is your class rank?" he asked him.

"I'm fourth in my class, sir," said Stephen.

"Fourth out of one hundred and fifty," smiled Trip. "Sounds good enough for me. When you graduate," Trip reached into his pocket and took out his card, which included his comm ID, "call me. I can always use a good young engineer."

Trip turned to Kelby's parents. He offered his father his hand. They shook hands.

"Thank you, Captain Tucker," said Mr. Kelby.

"You son was a good number two and a good man," said Trip. "I'll be proud to have his brother serve with me."

Mrs. Kelby moved up to him. She was a short woman, so she motioned him to lower his head. Trip did so, and she kissed his cheek.

"Take care of my son for me," she said. "He's my only one."

"I will, Mrs. Kelby," said Trip.

Trip nodded towards Stephen Kelby then he and T'Pol walked towards the chapel. Through the bond, she felt a great sadness coming from here mate. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was fighting back tears. Leaning in close, she whispered, "I love you, Charles Anthony Tucker III."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Trip and T'Pol rented a motel room about three miles down the beach from his parents. Wearing their disguises, they drove their hovercar to the Tucker home. As they arrived, Charles was grilling up some food, while Ellen was sitting on the bench of the picnic table. Once the hovercar was parked, they got out and Ellen and Charles beamed smiles.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ellen.

Trip breathed in the salt accented air. A sandy beach, a beautiful woman, and nothing to do; this was Trip's idea of a vacation.

"We're on shore leave," said Trip.

They walked up and joined Ellen at the picnic table. T'Pol took off her floppy hat and placed it on the beach beside her then took off the sunglasses and placed them on the table.

"I'm making hot dogs," said Charles, "and heating up some baked beans on the grill. I'll have to come up with something for T'Pol to eat."

"I will eat the beans, Mr. Tucker," said T'Pol.

"I'd like to rustle up something better for you," said Charles.

"Honey, I have the makings of a salad in the kitchen. I will get you one. Now spinach, carrots, cucumber, and olive oil vinaigrette sound good to you?" Ellen asked.

"That would be acceptable," said T'Pol.

Ellen then looked at her hands, which were still wrapped in bandages. She then looked at Trip.

"T'Pol's hands got burned in an attack, but they are almost better," he said.

"He better be taking good care of you," said Ellen.

"He has been satisfactory in his care for me, Ellen," said T'Pol.

Ellen smiled, "Good to hear it."

Ellen went into the house leaving Charles to enter the guest.

"So, should we get one of the guest rooms ready for you?" he asked.

"No, dad, we have a room in the motel about three miles from here," said Trip.

"Why?" he asked.

"We wanted privacy, dad," said Trip.

"Oh," he smiled. "I see."

"Yo have a dirty mind, dad," said Trip.

"Son, I just know you. Your sister, Juliet and her Nanny will be here this weekend. Will you be staying that long?" asked Charles.

"We'll be around for a while," Trip said.

"Good, now how many hot dogs do you want?" Charles asked.

"Three," smiled Trip.

STSTST

Archer sat in his Ready Room waiting for his subspace comm to be transferred by the Comm Officer. Unconsciously, he pulled at his uniform jacket straightening to make himself look neater. The image of Mary Ellen appeared on the view screen along with Juliet in her arms. The baby gurgled and cooed bringing a smile to his face.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"I know," smiled Mary Ellen. "She has her Uncle Trip's smile."

Archer winced internally at this comment. He had made some headway in his relationship with Trip, but it would take more effort to get to where they were best friends. Trip had changed so much and Archer had a hard time seeing him as the man he had become.

"The nanny is working out?" he asked.

"Talia is great and Juliet seems to have taken to her right away," said Mary Ellen.

"Good, good," said Archer. "Damn, I wish I got a few days on Earth before coming to the Regulus Border. I want to hold her and you."

"Me, too," said Mary Ellen.

"Maybe after they sign some sort of coalition treaty, I'll be able to get home for a few days. They'll probably set up a command here with an Andorian in charge not me," he said.

"Well, be here waiting for you," said Mary Ellen.

Archer smiled. He liked the idea of having someone to come home to for the first time in his life. Until his friendship with Trip, he had been a loner. He had friends, but no one that he relied on or thought of as family. Trip changed that.

"I'm looking forwards to spending some time at my mother and father's place. They love pampering Juliet," said Mary Ellen.

"Give my best to your family," he said.

"I heard from my father this morning and Trip will be there," Mary Ellen said.

"He and his ship had a rough go of it," said Archer. "He's probably got shore leave while it's being repaired in space dock."

"We still have picked godparents for Juliet," Mary Ellen said, "and I was thinking of letting Rev Hillson baptize her this weekend. We had been holding off until you came home."

"Is that a hint?" smirked Archer.

"He is my brother," said Mary Ellen.

"And my friend. T'Pol even used to be my first officer," said Archer.

"Should I ask them?" Mary Ellen asked with a big smile.

"Ask them," said Archer. "Make sure you take plenty of holos and baptize her Juliet Elizabeth."

Mary Ellen smiled and he saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Well, I've got to go. Take care, Jon," Mary Ellen said then in a softer, quieter voice she added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," beamed Archer.

His view screen went blank. This was the first time they actually said that they loved each other. It felt good. He was about to stand up when the craggy face of Agent Harris appeared on his view screen.

"You're a cute couple," said Harris.

Archer faced turned truculent, as he snarled at the view screen.

"What the hell do you want, Harris?" growled Archer.

Once the conversation was over, he was going to have the Comm officer and Security Officer run diagnostics to find out how Harris was able so easily to hack their communication system.

"To help you, Jon," said Harris.

"You know I don't trust you," said Archer, "and I especially don't believe you want to help me. Use me, yes, but help me, no."

"Yet, you also know that Section 31 isn't your enemy. You may not agree with our methods, but you know we are working for the benefit of Earth and the coalition," he said.

"What is it you want?" asked Archer.

"General Thelin the military advisor to Emperor Tholos is the one behind the attacks. He was colluding with Admiral Black to have Ambassador Soval and Fleet Captain Tucker killed. It appears a great many groups alien and Earth want Fleet Captain Tucker killed," snorted Harris.

Archer took this as an insult and Harris knew it. No one was trying to assassinate the great Vice Admiral Jonathan Archer, at least not yet.

"Black has been dealt with, but we can't touch Thelin. You have, on the other hand, are in the area, and can keep an eye out on him for us and for Starfleet's sake. If I'm not mistaken Emperor Tholos has invited to a state dinner," said Harris.

"He has," said Archer.

"Befriend the Emperor. He is prone to hero worship and you are a hero, Jonathan, a rust one but a hero nonetheless. Once you befriended him then you can deal with Thelin," said Harris.

"How?" asked Archer.

"However you think is best, Vice Admiral Archer" said Harris, "but remember this Andorian is a threat to the coalition. Expose him, kill him, threaten him, or tickle him into submission, but make him a dunsel."

"Why is it I think that you are a threat to the coalition, Harris?" Archer sarcastically asked.

"Because you sometimes lack imagination, Jonathan," said Harris.

He disappeared from the screen leaving Archer alone with his thoughts.

STSTST

Humans and Tellerites didn't agree on very much. So much about the races were the opposite of each other it was hard for them to get along. Humans bathed in water, while Tellerites preferred mud baths. Tellerite food smelled fowl and looked even worse, while in comparison Human food looked dainty and neat. Humans were gregarious with profanity and familiarity making good companionship for some but not for all, while all Tellerites loved the insult and argument. These were just few of their difference, which didn't even take into account Tellerite mating habits and Human ones. What these two races did do well was mine for raw materials.

Tellerites were born to be natural miners, who developed technology to offset their natural ability. Humans had ingenuity, determination, and technology. Together Tellerites and Humans made a formidable mining team, and on the planet Rocca, one thousand Tellerites and fifteen hundred Humans mined the ugly unfriendly world for dilithium crystals to fuel the need for new warp engines. It was a joint effort supported by the whole coalition.

In order to protect the miners, six defensive satellites orbited the planet, as well as the two Yorktown Class ships, UES _Defiant_ and UES _Montague_ along with six frigates and six Tellerite war cruisers. Since the planet was well in coalition space, it was thought to be well protected.

On the planet surface, the evening alarm sounded ending one of the mining shifts. One by one, the mining cars exited the primary mine. They carried soot and rock dust covered Human and Tellerite miners up for air. It was dusk and the sky was grey and clear with stars and a full moon in view. Rocca was a cool to cold planet, so both Humans and Tellerites spent more time in their prefabricated housing and bars then exploring Rocca.

After long hours underground and the stifling conditions in the mines, the miners exited the mining cars and enjoyed the night air. No matter how far the advances were mining was still about digging into the Earth and looking for veins of raw materials, digging them out, and hauling them up.

"How can you breathe with such an ugly small nose," Tarf chided Shift Supervisor Mike Stern.

Stern was twenty-eight years old and had taken this job for two reasons: the money was great and it helped the war effort. He knew he was Starfleet material but he could help in some manner.

"Smaller nose means I don't have to smell you," he said.

"At least Tellerites are odor, Human," laughed Tarf.

Stern was surprised to find that he liked Tellerites. They were difficult and constantly making insults or arguments could wear on you, but the son of bitches never really took offense and loved to laugh. Both men looked up at the clear grey sky and saw what almost appeared to be fireworks. Red, orange, and yellow lit up a segment of space. This was a good sign.

"Oh, shit," said Stern.

"What is it?" said Tarf.

"That was at least three of our defense satellites blowing up," snapped Stern. "Take cover."

Just then, warning alarms went off sending Human and Tellerite scattering for their life. In the sky, there were streaking fireballs in the sky. As they streaked down towards the planet, the miners heard sonic booms. In general the Tellerite started running towards the mine on his thick, short legs. Several of his kind followed Tarf, while the Humans headed off into the barely explored Rocca terrain seeking hiding areas.

Two Birds of Prey, the balls of fire, began firing mercilessly on the mining operation. Prefabricated housing and entertaining centers turned into craters, while the mouth of the mine was collapsed by direct disruptor fire. The damage was devastating and deadly.

In the space above two Warbirds and five Birds of Prey showed their superior experience and tactics causing havoc to the small coalition protection fleet. The _Montague_ was first disabled then destroyed along with several frigates. The Tellerite ships didn't last long in the battle. Their war cruisers were inadequate at best. The Tellerites specialized in cargo vessels and mining equipment not war.

The Defiant rallied the three frigates left and mounted an offensive. The Romulans' tactic was based on hit and runs and taking as little damage as possible. They were a behind the lines guerrilla fleet and had specific orders to cause as much damage as possible. The lead Warbird sent out the call for recall of all ships and the Romulans retreated.

In their wake, they left death and destruction. Miners were trapped, while others lay dead. All Tellerites vessels were destroyed, while only four Earth ships survived. The joint mining operation was left in pieces.

STSTST

General Tavon entered the office of Admiral Talok. Talok was known as a Romulan who you should fear. He disliked failure and would not allow himself to be taken down by someone else's badly devised plan.

Sitting behind great desk, that had a clear surface; Tavon noticed he wore some of his more important medals on his chest even when in a casual uniform. Tavon immediately took a dislike for Talok. He sat down in front of Talok's desk, which could have double as a dining table because of its size.

"Congratulations, General, your plan has worked so far," said Talok. "The drone and twenty-four ships that broke through Regulus border and into coalition space have been successful in causing problems."

"Once we formalize a deal with the Orion Syndicate we can increase the havoc we can cause to the coalition," smiled Tavon.

"I'm endorsing your overall plan," said Talok.

"Thank you, Admiral," said Tavon.

"My adjunct will be available to you. Let's us increase your guerrilla warfare plan," said Talok.

"I'll let my number two, Colonel Talon, know that we can start implementing further guerrilla warfare plans. I believe negotiations with the Nausicaans can begin," said Tavon.

"I find Nausicaans distasteful," said Talok.

"I believe they are distasteful, Admiral, but they can be bought and manipulated. Between the Orion Syndicate and the Nausicaans, we will be able to disturb supply lines. Starbases won't be able to repairs ships quickly, munitions, medicine, and food supplies will be disrupted. The coalition have to contract in order to defend their home bases. It will be another crack in their working together," said Tavon.

"Excellent," smiled Talok. "I want to hit Earth as soon as we can. Make these damned Earthers defend their territory at the expense of the coalition and that crack will become a fissure."

"Agreed," said Tavon.

"Once the coalition walls, we can pick off the Andorians, the Tellerites, and Humans one by one then reunification with Vulcan is inevitable," said Talok.

"Yes, sir," said Tavon.

Tavon saw some flaws in their plan and the biggest flaw was how Starfleet responded to their guerrilla warfare. So far, the Humans had surprised him in their response. He hoped this time they didn't surprise him.

"You son Movar will be arriving commanding the Warbird Firestar, General," said Admiral. "If you wish I could assign that Warbird to Tal Shiar discretion."

"I would be honored, sir," said Tavon.

He didn't care about Movar, but the idea of having a Warbird at his disposal excited Tavon. It was another tool to use.

"I'm glad we are working well together, General. Too often the Fleet and Tal Shiar don't get along," said Talok.

"I believe we have an excellent relationship, Admiral, and I hope to keep it working as such," said Tavon.

"Good, very good," said Talok.

Tavon nodded in agreement. If he could he'd replaced Admiral Talok with a puppet, but until then he'd use him. And Movar just might come useful in this complex game, thought Tavon.

STSTST

Trip was jobbing along the beach. T'Pol had left early to join his parents in greeting Mary Ellen, the baby, and the nanny. He told her that he needed to run along the water. His muscles needed exercising and his mind needed to turn off.

Unfortunately, as he jogged Trip's mind didn't turn off, but kept harassing him. Scenario after scenario kept coming to his mind about how he could have made a different choice here and there and saved some of his crew lives. The death toll under his commander was mounting and it was bothering. Every single person who died under his command was his responsibility and the guilt of their deaths was mounting.

When he was made XO by Captain Hernandez, he used to try to convince her that the enemy or accident caused the death of a crewmember, but he could see in her eyes she took full responsibility. It was her ship, so it was her responsibility. It was a clean logic not even a Vulcan could argue against, though he knew that they did argue against that logic. T'Pol told him all too often that he had only a finite amount of control over the safety of his crew. They were at war, which meant men and women died.

Yet, her argue didn't seem right. What if he had Trell bear to port instead of starboard? Maybe if that happened then some of those lives claimed in a hull breach could have been saved. It was his choices that killed his crew as much as the Romulans and chance, and the guilt of those choices were piling up like pieces of firewood ready to burn him.

Trip considered seeing one of his ship's doctors for help, but that kind of help would leave a record trail and record trails led to relief from command. He wasn't ready to risk losing his command yet because he felt responsible for his crew. Could he trust the next person who was captain of the _Paladin_ to take care of his crew as well as he did?

T'Pol kept telling him that meditation could help him. Maybe it was time to give in and take those lessons on how to properly meditate. He trusted his mate with his life, so maybe it was time to trust her with his guilt.

He stopped jogging and looked at the morning tide. There was something cleansing about swimming the ocean for Trip. It was as if the salt water had redemptive qualities in it.

_Adun, your sister has arrived. I have some disturbing news. _

_What is it, T'Pol? Is Mary Elle and the baby all right?_

_My sister Tala is her nanny. She is here under the name Talia Gavin but it is Tala. I do not know what to do. _

_Don't panic, darlin'. We have to read the situation and if she is a threat then I'll kill her myself. No one threatens my family. _

_I shall attempt to find some privacy to talk to her. _

_Be careful, darlin'. I don't trust you sister. _

_She is Romulan, which makes it difficult to trust her. _

_Just be careful, darlin'. I can't be Fleet Captain Tucker without you. I can't be anyone without you. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Mary Ellen along with Trip took Juliet down to the beach, while Charles and Ellen went inside the house to prepare lunch for the group. Finally, T'Pol had some time to speak with her sister, as they sat on picnic bench. T'Pol observed her sister as she looked as a human. Her ears were now rounded, her forehead changed, her hair now was blond, her skin lacking the coppery look of a green blooded being, yet the rest of her features were the same.

"You have changed," said T'Pol.

"That is an understatement," laughed Tala.

"Doesn't your Romulan physiology show up on scanners?" she asked her.

Tala took a small black chip, no larger than two inches by one inch, out from her pants' pocket. She held it up in her right hand.

"As long as I carry this small device that masks my bio signs and shows them as human, I am fine," Tala said.

She put the device back in her pocket.

"I could have it placed under my skin, but I'm not sure if I am going to remain looking like a Human," she said.

"Your skin tone?" asked T'Pol.

"A change in my DNA. My blood is still green, though," she said then smiled.

"What are you doing here?" T'Pol asked.

"I knew that eventually we would be reunited if I stayed close to Captain Tucker's family," said Tala. "Even you dislike me; I know I can still trust you because we are family. Vulcans take family as seriously as Romulans."

"Are you a threat to the Tucker family, sister?" asked T'Pol.

Tala grinned. She appeared amused by T'Pol's question.

"I am no threat to this family," said Tala. "I actually enjoy spending time with Juliet. It is amazing how decadently easy the life of a Human child is. There is none of the discipline a Vulcan child or a Romulan child is raised with. We are trained, but they are raised. It is an interesting difference."

"Are you going to stay with Mary Ellen and Juliet as their nanny?" asked T'Pol.

"For now," she answered.

"You do not wish to return to Romulan territory?" asked T'Pol.

"I am not sure. I am comfortable for now. My life is easy. I know our father has sent out feelers trying to find me, but I do not wish to be found right now. Since I have been cut adrift, I am taking advantage of it. The Empire is strong, but I have to say that Humanity intrigues me," She told T'Pol.

"You are playing a dangerous game, sister. It would be better if you left Earth and went to a colony or neutral planet," said T'Pol.

"Better for whom? For you, sister," smiled Tala. "I like Earth, and as I said Humanity intrigues me. I am getting to know Humans."

"My adun is protective of his family, which is my family now," said T'Pol coldly. "If anything happens to the Tucker clan because of you, sister, I will assist my adun in vengeance."

"That is almost emotional, T'Pol," said Tala.

"As you are aware of, I am not a full Vulcan," said T'Pol.

"I seem to get many death threats from family. Father sends me on a suicide mission and now you," said Tala.

"Maybe it is your personality," said T'Pol.

"Embrace that, sister," said Tala. "Emotions can be freeing."

"They can also be a weakness," T'Pol said.

"Talia," Mary Ellen called, as she holding the baby and Trip approached the house from the beach.

"I believe Juliet needs to be put down for her nap. I enjoy telling her a story," smiled Tala.

She got up and joined Mary Ellen taking the baby from her and taking her into the house. Mary Ellen gave Trip a kiss on the cheek and followed Tala into the house.

_Why is your sister my sister's nanny?_

_She knew eventually it would lead to us. I believe she is feeling alone and vulnerable and does not wish to return to Romulus. I am family and you are my mate. They are your family. In Romulan and Vulcan Society, that makes them her family. _

_What does she want, T'Pol? _

_It appears she wants nothing. She intends on remaining your sister's nanny for now and staying on Earth. I believe is feeling that she is on her own and is looking for those she can trust. _

_I really don't like this. I don't trust her. _

_I believe her when she tells me she has no intention of hurting your family. She actually likes Juliet. As I said, I believe she thinks of them as family in some ways. _

_Not good enough, darlin'. _

_Adun, I told her that I'd kill her if she touched your family. _

_You did?_

_Yes. _

_I might trust her a little more now. _

"Are you two okay?" asked Ellen Tucker.

Trip and T'Pol just realized that they were staring at each other and carrying on a conversation mind to mind. They both turned and looked at Ellen.

"We are bonded, Ellen," said T'Pol.

_You're going to tell my mother. Really? _

_Behave, adun. Family is sacred. _

"And that means you stare at each other," said Ellen.

"No, it means that we may carry on a conversation in each other's minds," said T'Pol. "We also can feel each other's emotions, if we wish."

Ellen looked at her son with a quizzical expression on her face. Trip smiled and nodded in the affirmative. She then looked at T'Pol, who lifted left eyebrow.

"Now, I'm not too sure I'd want your father in my mind," Ellen said. "How do you deal with it?"

"Ma, I couldn't live without it," Trip said.

T'Pol looked at him and her eyes smiled.

_I understand love because of you, adun. _

_Same here, darlin'. _

"I really don't want to know what's being said inside your heads right now," said Ellen, who then laughed. "Lunch is ready and everyone is waiting for you."

"We're coming, ma," said Trip.

_We'll talk more about your sister later, darlin'. _

_I expect so. _

STSTST

The Earth Cargo Vessel _Hailey's Comet's _captain allowed Talduk Mor, a six foot three and well muscles Orion male, and four Orion Slave girls on the ship. Talduk promised a deal on warp drive injectors, which they needed. The price could be haggled and from experience, the captain new Orion traders in the syndicate were honest enough. A dinner and entertainment was arranged in the Main Mess.

"How much?" Captain Ted Wessel asked with little interest, as the lead slave, Leata and the rest of the girls danced for everyone's entertainment.

"Talk later, enjoy," said Talduk. He had his olfactory removed in secret years ago, so he could be free from the Orion female's pheromones. Slowly, he was convincing more Orion males to have this procedure performed, even though it ruined the taste of food and drink. Yet, it provided freedom from true Orion slavery, the enslavement to Orion women.

The men of the _Hailey's Comet_ were slowly getting lost to the pheromones of the Orion women, who released them as they danced. Security Chief Nan Wang had warned the Captain about them. She told him that Orion's couldn't be trusted, but he said they needed the injectors and the Orion were neutral in the war, so that they avoid hostile acts because hostile acts would make them persona non grata. As was always the case, the Captain won the argument. Still, Wang didn't trust Orions.

Wang could see the male crew coming under the spell of the Orion women. They began to sweat and their pupils dilate. Without even getting close enough to one of the men, she knew that their pulse rates were increased. Slowly, she got up from her spot. She wanted to go to the armory and arm some of the female crew.

As she started to walk past the undulating Leata, the Orion woman produced a sharp, think knife out of her skirt, twirled and twirled until the blade ran across Wang's throat. The women of _Hailey's Comet_ tried to react, but the Orion women were fast and lethal.

Leata looked at Talduk, "Hail the Romulans and let them know we have the Cargo Vessel they want."

"I shall," said Talduk.

Leata looked about the Mess at the docile males who were now being teased by the other Orion women.

"Kill them. We have no use for them, but we will take the cargo vessel after the Romulans take what they want," she said.

"There is no going back if you do this. We become the enemies of Earth," said Talduk.

"The Romulans are paying us well to be their ally," said Leata. "The Syndicate has made a contract with them and we honor our contracts."

Talduk nodded then headed off to find the communication room. As he went, he growled to himself. He knew this was a mistake, a damned mistake.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol made love in the motel room. The war was a memory for them for as long as they were in each other's arms and in that inexpensive room. The deep breaths, sighs, and quivering moans of T'Pol drove Trip's intensity in their lovemaking. Her quiet ecstasy had become the fire that he loved being burned by.

As he drove deeper and deeper into her, his tongue licked at a few drops of sweat that down her neck. She tasted like sandalwood and cinnamon. He was addicted to his wife. Never before in his life had he felt this way about a female, and Charles Tucker III had known a few females in his time, even an alien monarch.

As he quickened his pace, T'Pol initiated a mind meld. Her hands came up to the side of his face and her fingers sought the right PSI spots. Once the meld was complete, their passion, pleasure, and joy became one. They were now completely lost in each other, completely joined body and mind.

T'Pol realized long ago there was no other male she would do this with, share this completely with. Yes, she experimented with Tolaris, but that turned distasteful even before he violated her. No, the only male she trusted this completely was her Trip. If she had remained married to Koss, she would have never done this, not even in the fires of Pon Farr. Only Trip had ever touched her katra, only her k'diwa had enflamed her in this way.

"Darlin'," Trip moaned, which made her moan.

They were about to orgasm at the same exact moment since their minds and bodies were so joined. T'Pol was feeling the overwhelming flood of euphoria he felt and he was feeling the extreme, intense bliss she felt. As they released together, they both groaned from the intensity then Trip collapsed into her arms. She held onto him, as if she let go he'd disappear.

For a few hours, the war didn't exist. Their duties and responsibilities didn't exist. Only that existed was them and their love, and that was all they wanted.

STSTST

Rev Hillson had the church ready for the baptism. Zefram and his wife and kids along with Michael, Ellen and Charles, Tala, and a few of their close friends sat in the pews, as Trip and T'Pol in their dress uniforms and Mary Ellen and Juliet stood at the altar, while the Rev. Hillson prayed. Zefram filmed the occasion for Archer. Once the ceremony was over, he'd download it, so that Archer would be able to see the whole ceremony.

Tala watched these Humans and their rituals. This was family in a sense and she was part of it. She understood that this was a religious ritual from one of Earth's many religions and sects. She studied up on it so that she could understand it. The symbolism of the water and the need for Godparents fascinated her. In some ways, she felt jealous of T'Pol, who got to be Juliet's Godmother. She would have been proud to be Juliet's Godmother.

She watched as Rev. Hillson dunked Juliet in the Baptismal fountain. Tala was glad to hear that Juliet didn't cry. She was a strong child. Tala was proud of her. Even if these Humans didn't realize it, they were her current family and this family would not send her out on a suicide mission. She needed this for now. When she no longer needed it, she'd move on.

STSTST

In his dress uniform, Archer entered the dining room along with Ambassador Soval, Captain Hawkins, and Commander Forlani. Emperor Tholos sat with Empress Llanos and Prime Minister Telev and his wife. Removed to another table was General Thelin. The stewards seated Archer and his company.

"I am glad you agree to this dinner, Admiral," said Tholos.

"My pleasure, Emperor," said Archer.

"I have heard of your reputation," said Tholos. "I'd love to know which stories I've heard are true and which are tales told to impress."

"The more heroic I am in the stories the truer they are," smiled Archer.

He was going to win over Tholos, which meant he was going to play up his heroics. Archer knew diplomacy as well as tactics. Tholos laughed at his comment.

"Please, Admiral, will you tell me your tales," said Tholos.

"I would be honored to, Emperor," said Archer. "Shall I start with the Klingons?"

"Ohh, Klingons. I cannot wait to hear these tales," said Tholos.

"May I first wet my throat with Andorian ale?" asked Archer with a smile.

"I like you," said Tholos.

He clapped his hands brings all stewards into action.

"Ale, bring us ale," demanded Tholos.

Llanos and Telev looked at Archer. They were surprised by him. Fleet Captain Tucker hated talking about his feats, but Archer seemed to understand the Emperor's love of heroics and was willing to feed it. He might be the right ally they needed to control the Emperor and get him to sign some coalition treaties.

STSTST

It was a family weekend. Without Mary Ellen support, Michael kept the peace activism to a minimum, though he did find Tala too attractive to ignore. Zefram and the kids along with the Trip and T'Pol were down at the beach. Again, Trip was trying to get T'Pol to swim.

"You trust me with your life, so let me teach you how to swim," pleaded Trip.

"I enjoy showers and baths, but swimming holds no allure," T'Pol said.

"I taught you how to float," he said.

_Adun, if you wish to have sexual relations with me you will keep me dry. _

Trip began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Zefram.

"Nothing, bro," said Trip.

"Uncle Mikey likes Talia," said Hailey, who was splashing in the water.

Trip, T'Pol, and Zefram looked over as Tala and Michael were towards them. It appeared that Michael was smitten. Trip sighed.

_Damn it, I don't trust her. _

_She will not mate with your brother, adun. _

_And why not? _

_He is a peace activist. Romulans do not find them attractive. _

_Good. _

"She is a good looking young woman," said Zefram.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Trip.

"I don't know if she's Mikey's type, though," said Zefram.

"Why?"

"Mikey is, I don't, not you, bro," said Zefram. "She strikes me as the type who'd like a man in uniform."

_Your brother is observant. _

Trip glared at her.

"If you say so, Zefram," said Trip.

"I bet she'd like you if you weren't married," said Zefram.

_Yeah, you're right, darlin'; he is observant. _

_You are not amusing, Charles. _

_You're the one who said he was observant. _

_I may have to rethink my observation. _

"Hey, guys," said Michael. "I'm trying to get Talia to talk about herself but she won't."

"Smart girl," laughed Zefram.

"Maybe Talia can help me to convince T'Pol to learn how to swim," said Trip.

_I believe the wall of the motel is hard and cold. _

_Are you threatening kicking me out of bed, darlin'? _

_I am making an observation. _

"You don't swim?" said Talia.

"No," answered T'Pol.

"Aquaphobia is a treatable ailment," teased Tala.

"In a Vulcan Aquaphobia is merely genetics. We are used to surviving with little water," explained T'Pol.

"I thought fear was an emotion," said Talia.

"It is more respect for water than fear that Vulcans possess," said T'Pol.

"I can teach you how to really respect it by learning to swim," smiled Trip.

_Adun, have we completely explored Vulcan muscle control? _

_Muscle control? _

_Yes, I believe you would rather explore Vulcan muscle control than teach me to swim. _

_You don't play fair, darlin'. _

"I do not believe I will be learning to swim today," said T'Pol.

She turned on her heal and walked back towards the house. Trip smiled. He loved her.

Tala walked up close to Trip and whispered, "You are bonded. I thought only Vulcans could bond with Vulcans."

Trip smiled, "There is a great deal you don't know."

"We must talk," she said.

"After dinner, we'll go for a walk," said Trip.

Hours later the sun was setting and Trip and Tala went for their walk. He was apprehensive taking this walk. According to T'Pol she was actually sent to kill him and now he was alone with her on the beach. He wasn't sure if Romulans were equal in strength to Vulcans, but he was pretty sure she was superior to him.

"You wanted to talk," he said.

"I wish your family no harm. As a matter of fact, I find that for the time being I feel safe being with your family," said Tala.

"But are they safe with you?" asked Trip.

"Are you aware of any part of Romulan culture?" she asked.

"Not much," he answered.

"Family is one of the pillars of our society and according to our laws, I am part of your family. I would never do anything to hurt family," she said.

"Didn't your father send you off on a suicide mission?" Trip asked.

"My father is an uncommonly duplicitous Romulan. He counts his own survival above all else," she said.

"You must hate him," said Trip.

"No, I love him. I understand him and his faults. My father loves me, just as he loves T'Pol. He merely loves himself more," said Tala.

Trip stopped walking and looked out at the ocean. He didn't trust, but he trust T'Pol.

"All right, stay with my sister. I've seen you with Juliet and she loves you. I just have one request," he said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I'll give you my emergency comm frequency. When you feel that it is time to leave then contact me," he said. "I want to talk to you before you leave."

"Why?"

"According to you, we are family. I take family seriously," said Trip.

Tala looked at Trip. Her sister had mated well. She was glad that she hadn't killed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Admiral Morse placed the napkin in her lap, as she observed Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol seemingly communicate without words. Fleet Admiral Yamamoto was sampling his minestrone soup apparently unaware of their behavior, but Athena Morse knew better. What made Yamamoto a great admiral was the fact he missed nothing. He noticed everything, which meant no deal was too small.

_Adun, I believe the admirals are going to offer you a difficult assignment. You should insist on not having your non-human crew rotated. _

_I agree, darlin'. Now try your soup. It has no meat. _

T'Pol sampled her soup. She nodded her head in appreciation.

"For the last month Starbases, colonies, cargo vessels, and even luxury liners have been destroyed, harassed, or pirated by Romulan, Orion Syndicate, and Nausicaans," stated Admiral Morse.

"These are the Romulans ships and Romulan drone that escaped from Regulus territory during the battle you were involved in," said Yamamoto.

"So now they are in coalition space," said Morse. "We know how large coalition space is."

"It is…," said T'Pol started to give an exact measurement of coalition space.

"Commander, you don't have to tell us how large exactly coalition space is," said Trip.

She looked up him and lifted her right eyebrow.

_Don't be angry, T'Pol. _

_Vulcans do not get angry. _

_Well, then, your Romulan half is angry with me. _

_There is the possibility. _

"I want you to put together a Hunter Fleet, fifteen ships acting in three groups of five, hunting down the Romulan ships, Orion Syndicate, and Nausicaans," said Yamamoto.

"I get to pick the captains and ships," Trip.

"With some restrictions," said Morse.

"No restrictions," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, public opinion is turning against us, which means soon politicians will be calling for Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's head," said Morse. "This is not the time for the Admiral to be giving anyone carte blanche."

"They'd be fools to replace him," said Trip. "He's the best we have, and you know I'm not trying to butter you up, sir."

"Even, so that does not mean that they won't push for his replacement. Be a politician Human or Vulcan, they tend to make decisions based on expediency and not logic," added T'Pol.

"So, Captain, you can see that Admiral Yamamoto cannot give you everything you want," said Morse.

"What do you want, Charles?" asked Yamamoto using his first name. "Regardless of public opinion and political problems we still have a war to wage."

"I want two of the new Daedalus Class ships, sir," said Trip, "and the rest of the ships I want to be Yorktown Class. No NX, even the new refitted ones and no frigates."

"Why?" asked Yamamoto.

"We know that the Romulan ships seem to hit a ceiling of warp 6.5. The drone is faster but it carries no passengers. The Paladin is capable of warp 7.5 and the Daedalus and Yorktown Classes are warp 7 capable. I want speed on my side in order to catch these pirates," said Trip.

"That's a lot of firepower and speed under your command, Fleet Captain," said Morse. "The news media gets wind of this they will portray it as a desperate move."

"We have to chase these Romulans ships down and destroy them," said Trip.

"I agree," said Yamamoto. "The first two Daedalus Class ships are yours, the _Drake _and the _Republic_. You need a fast Hunter Fleet."

"I get my choice of captains for these starships?" asked Trip.

"I remember when you were apprehensive and almost shy at these lunches," smiled Yamamoto.

Trip laughed, "I remember when I was an engineer."

"Times have changed," said Yamamoto. "I agree with you, Charles. You need to have control of your Hunter Fleet."

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"So, Fleet Captain, you have a Hunter Fleet to put together and the fate of Fleet Admiral Yamamoto in your hands," said Morse.

"Yes, ma'am," said Trip.

"Don't be sorry prickle, Athena," said Yamamoto. "If they retire me, they will probably make you the next Fleet Admiral."

Admiral Athena Morse did not look happy at this thought.

STSTST

It was an impressive ship, especially considering how quickly the humans have come. Just a short period of ago, they were hailing their warp 5 NX model and now they had this class of ship. Humans appeared to react positively to war conditions, which made them a good ally.

Prime Telev finished his tour of the _Excalibur_ with a meeting in the Ready Room with Vice Admiral Archer. When he entered, Archer stood up and offered his right hand to shake. Telev had studied Human customs and found that this was a sign of peace, as it showed he had no weapon in his hand. Telev shook his hand then sat down.

"Emperor Tholos enjoys your company," said Telev. "He has been talking about you."

"He likes hearing a good tale and I haven't minded telling him one," said Archer.

Telev smiled. He wondered if Archer was a cautious or was waiting for him to make the first move. In diplomacy, he who makes the first gambit concedes power to the opponent. Telev was desperate, though.

"He is a hero worshipper who believes you are a hero. This gives you influence on your Emperor, Admiral Archer," Telev said.

The gambit had been made. He needed Archer not to play with him.

"And now it is up to us to turn this influence that I have on him into a treaty creating an official Coalition of Planets," offered Archer.

Telev's antennae went from rigid to relaxed. Archer understood.

"You do understand. Good, I think we can do business together," said Telev.

"I completely understand, Prime Minister," said Archer.

Telev antennae danced and he smiled.

"Call me Telev," said Telev.

"And I'm Jonathan," said Archer.

"We are going to get along, Jonathan," said Telev.

"Just tell me what we have to do to get Tholos to sign the treaty Soval has discussed with you and him, Telev," said Archer.

"A private dinner with you and the Emperor Tholos. It will be up to you to continue to win him over then begin to discuss the treaty. You need to make him believe that Humans are the best allies to have and are completely reliable," said Telev.

"Have I ever told you the story how we faced down the Xindi and save Earth from destruction?" smiled Archer.

"Very good, Jonathan, very good," said Telev.

"I think we can get this treaty signed in a couple of weeks time," said Archer, "but you have to keep an eye on Thelin and keep him away."

"I have three Imperial Elite Guard covert operative keeping an eye on him. If he makes a move, I don't like then an ice knife will end up in his heart," said Telev. "This is too important to take half measures with."

"I understand," said Archer.

STSTST

The newly appointed captain of the _Drake _James Brody sat in the much more spacious Ready Room of his new ship. He was surprised when he got the call to captain the Drake. When he was the captain of the Saratoga, Commander Tucker pulled EPS specialist Jane Taylor from his ship. He was pissed, even more so when she died in the Delphic Expanse. Now Fleet Captain Tucker was giving him the _Drake_ and he handpicked his XO and Tactical Officer.

He wasn't sure why Tucker gave him the Daedalus or the reason he wasn't able to pick his own XO. Was Tucker a control freak? He didn't know the younger man well enough to answer that. All he knew was that Tucker was the youngest in fleet history to reach the rank of Fleet Captain. He appeared to be Yamamoto's fair-haired boy. He didn't like that.

Someone buzzed his door.

"Enter," said Brody.

Commander Malcolm Reed, the new XO of the _Drake_. Along with the newly commissioned Lieutenant Commander Endilev, who was now the Tactical Officer, they had been transferred over to the _Drake_.

"Sir," said Malcolm, "I'm reporting in. I just dropped my duffel off at my new quarters."

"Come in and sit down," said Brody.

Malcolm sat down in front of the desk. Brody looked him over. Malcolm Reed was a tough man to read because he was an Englishman who kept his emotions to himself.

"I've reviewed your personnel record. You have great evals and performance recs. Form what I can see you are one fine officer," said Brody. "I was apprehensive when Tucker gave me you as my XO. I like to pick my own, but I was told you were my XO and I had no choice. If I wanted the _Drake,_ I had to take you as the XO. Yeah, I just didn't like it. Then again, I've had my trouble with Charles Tucker III before."

"Fleet Captain Tucker is more than a superior officer, he is my friend. He didn't make me the XO because I'm his friend, though; he pushed for me to be the XO because he trusts me," Malcolm spoke up. "If this is a problem, I'll be glad to return to the _Paladin_."

"When you are my XO, does you loyalty lie with Tucker or me?" asked Brody.

"My loyalty lies with the _Drake_ and its crew. You are my captain, though, and I give my captain everything I have," said Malcolm.

Brody smiled.

"Your personnel file agrees with you," he said. "I like that. I don't want an XO who just says yes sir, especially if he thinks I'm making a mistake. I want an XO who speaks up and speaks his opinion."

"I'll be glad to do that, sir," said Malcolm.

"Good," smiled Brody with a pause, "XO. Now let's get to work. Tucker is placing us in charge of the second hunter group. He's given an area to patrol and set traps and we have one standing order: take out the enemy."

Malcolm smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"You have an odd sense of what is fun," said Brody.

"I've been told that before, sir," said Malcolm.

Brody laughed.

STSTST

The Luxury Liner _Crescent Moon_ had a direct route from Earth to Risa. The _Crescent Moon_ was the most state of the art and luxurious of the ships of the Stately Luxury Line. It had a four star chef, live entertainment in three of its four stages and a holo-movie suite in the fourth. Even during wartime, those with disposable income enjoyed to vacation, especially in the sybaritic and decadent Risa. It was a wealthy little plum for both the Orions and Nausicaan and a perfect target of fear for the Romulans.

So far two luxury liners had been breached, jewelry, credits, and young women stolen and the ships destroyed. Knowing that the _Crescent Moon_ was plum target, a group of elite MACOs checked onboard the Crescent Moon as passengers. With their phase rifles and pistols in their luggage, the eight MACOs acted regular passenger waiting for trouble to happen.

Along with the MACOs, Trip had the _Crescent Moon_ send out subspace one ping every five minutes, as they trailed the vessel. If they ping doesn't occur every five minutes then the Crescent Moon was in trouble and he and his Hunter Group would warp into action.

"Adamu, did we pick up the ping from the _Crescent Moon_ yet?" Trip asked.

"Yes, sir, we just got it," said Adamu.

_Adun, you are restless. You must calm down. _

_I know. I a lot of damage and lives can be taken in the time it takes us to catch up with the Crescent Moon. I don't like that. _

_Trust in the MACOs, who are onboard, and the plan you have devised. _

"Lieutenant Commander Moorehouse, I want no simulations being run. I want you ready to bring up the shields and make weapons hot," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Moorehouse.

"Lieutenant Serran," said Trip.

Serran, who had been made the new Security Officer, turned his chair towards Trip. He calmly looked over at his captain and clansman.

"Have you coordinated a team of security and MACOs to board the _Crescent Moon_?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Serran.

"Shuttles or transporter?" asked Trip.

"Both, sir," said Serran.

"Good," said Trip.

"No ping, sir," said Adamu. "It's been five minutes and no ping."

"Contact the rest of the Group. Warp Seven in thirty seconds," he told Adamu.

"Yes, sir," said Adamu.

"Trell set course and start countdown," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

"Serran, get your teams ready," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Serran.

He strode off the Bridge to join on of his teams.

_Trip, Sendal should start scanning, so we know how many ships we face once we drop out of warp. _

_Yes, ma'am. I forget my head sometimes if it wasn't attached to me. _

_Your mind is on civilian lives. I understand, k'diwa._

"Sendal, begin scanning," said Trip. "I want to know how many ships we face."

"Yes, Captain," said Sendal.

"Moorehouse, guess what I want?" asked Trip.

"Shields up, weapons hot," said Moorehouse.

"Maybe Malcolm was right about you," smiled Trip.

STSTST

The MACO Team kept the Orion pirates at bay. It was eight along with ship security guards against twenty Orions. In order to deal with the Orion women, the MACOs had nasal inhibitors on. Captain Drew, who led the MACOs, instituted a take no prison policy with the Orion, as he wanted to protect as many passengers as possible. He also enlisted to snipers to separate Orion from passenger in hostage situations.

"Sir, we have another ten Orions breaching the ship," said Sergeant Ado.

"Use the security guards as sentries protection passenger areas," he said.

Before he could finish Serran and five MACOs shimmered and took shape a few feet away from them, as they beamed aboard.

"We are here to help," said Serran. "More are coming."

"You're a good start," smiled Drew.

"Where do you want us?" asked Serran.

"We have passengers being held captive in stage one and we have more Orions breaching the ship. Take your pick," said Drew.

"Breaching Orions sounds fascinating," said Serran.

"I like you…," started Drew.

"Serran," Serran told him his name.

"I like you Serran," said Drew.

Drew tossed him a scanner which showed the location of the breaching Orions. Serran turned to the MACOs.

"We have some Orions to deal with," said Serran.

"Boorah," said his MACOs.

Serran and the MACOs took off leaving Drew and his men to deal with the passengers.

STSTST

The enemy turned out to be three Birds of Prey and two Orion Marauders. The_ Avenger_, M_issouri_, _Doolittle_, and_ Shoemaker_ came up behind the _Paladin_, which immediately engaged the Birds of Prey.

"Adamu, let the _Doolittle_ and _Shoemaker_ that the Marauders are theirs," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Adamu.

The _Paladin_ started to take on fire from Birds of Prey.

"Moorehouse, return fire. Concentrate on the lead Bird of Prey," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Moorehouse.

Along with the _Avenger_ and the _Missouri_, the Paladin bore down on the Romulan Birds of Prey. Not only did the Paladin and two Yorktown Class ships have greater speed, they outgunned the Birds of Prey. Photon torpedoes and particle cannons as well as phase cannons batter the three Romulans ships. One of the Orion Marauders broke off their attack once the Starfleet vessels showed up, leaving the second to take on the _Doolittle_ and _Shoemaker_. Quickly, they disabled shields, weapons, and the engine. The Birds of Prey broke off their attack and started a retreat.

"Trell, pursue our Bird of Prey," ordered Trip. "I don't want her to get away."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Trell.

"Moorehouse, I want their shields down," snapped Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Moorehouse.

As Trip watched the view screen the Bird of Prey they pursued suddenly explored in a blinding flash of red, yellow, and orange. The Paladin flew the just made debris field with Trell attempting to avoid anything that might cause damage.

"What the hell happened?" growled Trip.

"The Romulans used their self-destruct. As you know, Romulans do not allow themselves to be taken alive," said Sendal.

"Okay, let's get back to the _Crescent Moon_ and help out there," said Trip. "Commander T'Pol, I have medical teams ready to go over to the _Crescent Moon_ to treat civilians."

"Yes, sir, I'll make sure they are ready," said T'Pol.

T'Pol left her Monitoring Station and headed off the Bridge to go to the Infirmary.

"Trell, make best time," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

Trip took a deep breath. He didn't understand Romulans and their willingness to sacrifice lives so easily. It disturbed and him and reminded him that Tala was now a part of his family in a way he had no control.

STSTST

Talok paced in his office. He was waiting for General Tavon. They had finally taken some loses and it was due once again because of Fleet Captain Tucker. They needed that damned Human dead and he wanted Tavon to make it a priority. Tavon entered the office.

"Admiral," Tavon said.

"Have a seat," said Talok.

Tavon sat down on the small sofa instead of in a seat across from the desk. He knew that Admiral Talok called him here as a tool not as a man he thought as an equal. Talok looked at him then sat down at his desk.

"We have finally taken loses with your guerilla warfare," he said.

"We knew that the drone and those ships were all expendable," said Tavon. "Their job was to do as much damage as possible."

"I know, but I don't like that fact it is Fleet Captain Tucker who is getting in our way once again. I want you to kill him, Tavon," said Talok. "He is a thorn in our side and must be removed."

_My son-in-law is a pain in the ass. Poor, T'Pol, he has given her children yet. Maybe I can arrange an extended hospital stay for him instead of death. Yes, that sounds better to me. _

"Admiral, I'll prepare a plan to kill Tucker," said Tavon.

"Good," said Talok. "He is not our only problem but his death will please the Senate and the Praetor."

"I understand," said Tavon.

He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"General," Talok stopped him.

Tavon turned and looked at Talok.

"The quicker this can happen the better," said Talok.

_I'm starting to believe the sooner you die, Admiral, the better for me. You are becoming a hindrance to my plans. You are starting to set me up to blame for your failures. I think it is time an accident occurs and you die. _

"I will try to make you happy," said Tavon.

"I just want him dead," said Talok.

_And I want you dead, Admiral. _

\


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

The _Drake_ along with the _Berlin_, the _Mifune_, _Bristol_, and the _Defender_ protected the cargo vessels from the three Nausicaan raiders and the Romulan Warbird. The cargo vessels were filled with armaments and food supplies for Starbase 2. It was an important shipment and there was no surprise when there was an attack on it.

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" asked Malcolm.

He stood at the Monitoring Station that was to the right of the command chair.

"Let's hear, XO," said Brody.

"Alternate torpedo and cannon salvos on the Warbird. It wears down the shields quicker," he said.

Brody looked at his XO. He was the Tactical Officer for both the _Enterprise_ and _Paladin_, so he should know what he was doing when it came to these matters.

"Give the order, XO," said Brody.

"Yes, sir," smiled Malcolm. "Lieutenant Commander Endilev, alternate torpedoes with cannon fire."

"Aye, aye, sir," she said with a smirk.

Malcolm smiled at the young woman. Since coming to the _Drake_, they had kept their relationship quiet, yet their relationship continued. Malcolm had to admit that he was smitten, completely smitten with the Andorian.

Brody ran his hand through his greying dark hair. Two Nausicaan raider ships were disabled and the third ran. The _Mifune_ and _Bristol_ had taken some damage but not enough to warrant sending them to the nearest Starbase. Now they had to deal with this Warbird and the attack was over.

"Shields are fading," said Lieutenant Kagome Akita at the Science Station.

"Keep it up, Endilev," said Malcolm with a smirk.

"Yes, sir," said Endilev.

Brody looked to his XO then to his Tactical Officer. They seemed to share the same sense of fun, even in battle. He had never seen a female Andorian and a Male Human get along so well.

"Shields have failed," said Akita.

"Target weapons and engines," said Brody.

"Recommend keeping a respectful distance," said Malcolm. "Romulans refuse to be taken prisoner."

"There is a buildup in their warp core. It is going to go critical and explode," said Akita.

"Comm, tell all ships to keep their distance," said Brody.

The Comm Officer did as he was told.

"Helm pull us back," ordered Malcolm.

"Yes, sir," said Ensign Morten.

Malcolm watched the view screen as it lit up with the warp core going critical. Warbird had destroyed itself.

"What a damned waste," said Brody.

"It who they are, sir," said Malcolm. "The Klingons are the same. Warrior cultures take pride in a good death."

"Still, it's a damned waste," said Brody.

"I've read some Klingon literature. It helps to understand them. I'd love to get my hands on some Romulan literature," said Malcolm.

"Explain, XO," said Brody.

"Think about it, sir. If a Romulan got hold of Arthurian Legend books, they would think that we were strong but too open to chivalry and redemption. But, if they got their hands on the _Naked and the Dead_ or Vietnam era novels, they'd have a different opinion of us. So much of how culture influences our way of fighting a war, for example, we think it is a waste of life to self-destruct rather than be taken prisoner," explained Malcolm.

Brody smiled, "Remind me to thank Fleet Captain Tucker for you as an XO."

Malcolm grinner, "I shall, sir."

STSTST

Skann and Trey Huntley stood on the mat in the gym and circled each other. This had become part of Huntley's weekly training session with Skann. The Vulcan tossed the Human around, slowly teaching him moves and countermoves, while physically pushing the young Human's body to the limit. Trey attempted a leg sweep, which Skann avoided, then a savant kick to the midsection, which Skann grabbed the foot of Huntley and tossed him onto his back.

"Damn, I thought I had you," sighed Huntley, whose workout greys were bathed in sweat.

"You are getting better," said Skann. It was his version of praise.

Trip in his workout clothes along with T'Pol in hers came walking into the gym and stopped and watched Skann and Huntley for a few moments. T'Pol knotted her brow.

"He is attempting to teach him a complex Vulcan martial art," she said.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Trip. "It gives me hope that Vulcans and Human can someday be more than allies but friends. Skann likes him."

"I believe we prove they can be more than just allies," she stated.

_Darlin', love conquers all. Friendship is different. _

_We were friends before we became lovers. _

_Yeah, but I always wanted to get in your pants. _

_The desire was mutual. _

_Really, I thought you had a crush on Jon for a time. _

_I respected him, but I never wished to share a bed with him. _

_But you did with me? _

_I believe I have answered that question with my actions. _

Trip smiled. They watched as Skann once again tossed Huntley to the floor.

"I have received a communique from Vulcan," said T'Pol.

"Really?" said Trip.

"Solkar and Solaris send their best," said T'Pol.

"I never thought that the Captain and First Officer of the first Vulcan ship to land on Earth would be my clansmen," said Trip.

"A family gathering is being called. They hope we can attend along with Serran," said T'Pol.

"That's up to our duties," he said.

"That is what I told them," said T'Pol.

"What is the gathering for?" he said.

"The choosing of the next Pid'kom," she said.

"Is something wrong with the current matriarch?" Trip asked.

"Nothing except age and a wish to pass on the mantel before she dies," said T'Pol.

"So, do you have a chance?" smiled Trip.

Instantaneously, he felt a pang of sorrow and pain through their bond. Trip's smile melted away, as he turned and looked into her eyes.

_What's wrong, darlin'? _

_I am not Vulcan enough to be the Pid'kom. I am only half- Vulcan. _

_T'Pol, your mother raised your to be Vulcan. It's who you are. _

_Genetics do not lie, Charles, I am a mix of Romulan and Vulcan. _

_I don't care what you are, darlin'; I love you. _

Her eyes began to mist up with tears. Trip wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, but the gym wasn't the place to do it. Instead of touching his wife, he dropped all his mental shields and barriers and let her feel his love and support through their bond. She nodded then looked down at the floor to compose herself.

After a minute, she looked back up at him. She was once again composed.

"Captain, I believe I will forgo working out," T'Pol said.

_I am going to meditate, adun. I shall be in our room waiting for you. Please, don't take too long with your workout. _

_I won't, darlin'. _

"I'll see you later, Commander," he said then watched as T'Pol left the gym.

Turning his attention back Skann and Huntley, he watched them for a few more minutes before walking over to a treadmill.

STSTST

Shran was in a cranky mood. The _Enterprise_ was being refitted so it had improved shields, was warp 6 capable, and the newest Mark III torpedoes. Instead of being in space hunting Romulans, he was waiting for engineers to finish up with his ship. Now he was waiting in the anteroom along with two other captains and a commander for Admiral Jefferies.

"Captain Shran," young Lieutenant called his name, "Admiral Jefferies will see you."

Shran stood up and went into Jefferies office. It was a medium sized office with models of the different class starships all around it. The almost white haired Jefferies looked up from his PADD and motioned Shran to sit.

"Good, Shran," said Jefferies as he put away his PADD. "Building this fleet is becoming a twenty-two hour a day job."

"Hopefully, building the fleet means the _Enterprise_ being ready," Shran said.

Jefferies smirked, "No, but it does mean that Fleet Captain Tucker has endorsed you being given one of the new Daedalus Class ships."

Shran's antennae twitched and he smiled. He sat back in his chair and exhaled slowly.

"Can I have my _Enterprise_ crew?" asked Shran.

"Most but not all. Lieutenant Commander Mayweather is your XO and Lieutenant Commander Hess is your Chief Engineer. Phlox has requested a transfer to Starfleet Medical where he believes he can assist seriously injured officers and noncoms. But, on the whole, you'll have your crew and then some. It carries a crew of two hundred," said Jefferies.

Jefferies picked up the model of the Daedalus Class off his desk and handed it to Shran. Holding to it as if was made of glass Shran stared at the model.

"What is this ship called?" asked Shran.

"The _Horizon_," said Jefferies.

"When can I have her?" smiled Shran.

"I thought you and I could shuttle to Jupiter later and I'd give you a tour," said Jefferies.

"I look forwards to it, sir," smiled Shran.

STSTST

On the Bridge of the _Republic_ Captain Robert April looked over at his grass green XO Christopher Pike. Lieutenant Commander Pike was first in his class at the academy and fast tracked for a command. April, who was an even-tempered almost fatherly captain even though he was only thirty-eight years old, worried about the volatile personality of his XO. Yes, he was dynamic and charismatic, but he was also prone to great doubts and sullen moods.

"XO, Fleet Captain Tucker wants all three Hunter Groups to rendezvous at Starbase 1," said April.

Starbase 1 was the closet Starbase to Earth. It was the first built and was two systems from Sol.

"Have you met Fleet Captain Tucker, sir?" asked the younger officer.

"Yes," he smiled. "I was two years ahead of him in the academy. Trip Tucker is probably the best engineer in Starfleet. How he ever got stuck in a command chair, I'll never understand."

"You don't believe he should be commanding a ship," Pike said not even bothering to hide his annoyance at his Captain's comment.

"Pike, if Trip was under Admiral Jefferies we'd have the best ships in the fight. Look at the _Paladin_. That is his baby and no ship can take it on one on one," said April. "There are geniuses and then there are practical geniuses who can take what a genius makes and make it better. He's a practical genius."

"Sounds like it would be a waste of a great starship captain," said Pike.

"There is more than one way to win a war, XO," smiled April.

"Why are we rendezvousing at Starbase 1?" Pike asked.

"So far we have taken out eight Birds of Prey and nine Warbirds. According to our intel that leaves the drone and seven Romulan ships. Along with the Orion Syndicate and Nausicaans, there is still a great deal of damage that can be done to us. I'd say Trip wants to discuss strategy and tactics," said April.

"Damned Nausicaans and Orions need to be dealt with," said Pike.

"They are who they are," said April. "We should be lucky that the Klingons didn't get involved in this damned war."

"Some say they are worse than the Romulans," said Pike.

"Scary looking but I don't know about worse. The Romulans are giving us a handful," said April.

The Captain's yeoman brought over a PADD with reports for him to review. He accepted it with a smile then stood up.

"XO, you have the conn. I'll be in my Ready Room doing paperwork," smiled April.

He strolled off the Bridge leaving Pike in charge. Pike sat down on the command chair and rolled his neck. Commanding a starship was his future and he knew.

"Tactical Officer, run torpedo simulations with the new MARK III torpedoes," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied the Tactical Officer.

Pike settled back in the command chair. He was looking forward to meeting Fleet Captain Tucker. He and the _Paladin_ had faced the Romulans several times and had never lost. According to reports, the _Paladin_ took on three Warbirds all by itself protecting Andoria. The even served under Vice Admiral Archer, who was a legend. There definitely was something about that first NX Enterprise crew.

STSTST

Telev and Archer sat in the empty conference room across from each other. The Emperor agreed to sign the treaty officially establishing a Coalition of Planets and making mutual defense its priority. Soval and the Emperor and Empress left to discuss small details. Telev cleared the conference room of all underlings and had a bottle of Andorian Ale brought into them. He poured them two healthy glasses and now they sat staring at each other. Archer grinned.

"I guess I'll make the toast," said Archer.

He lifted his glass, "To the Coalition of Planets."

They both drank a good swig from their drinks. Archer felt bone tired. Charming the Emperor took more effort than he was willing to admit. But, now it was done and they had succeeded.

"How is Thelin going to take the news?" asked Archer.

"He should be dead within the hour. We can't afford him taking the news badly. The signing will happen in two days after his state funeral," said Telev.

"Isn't Tholos going to be suspicious?" asked Archer.

"I'll blame the Romulans and the Empress will help me convince him," said Telev.

Archer took another sip of his drink. Being a starship commander seemed so much more clean and easy compared to diplomacy and politics. Telev noticed his mood change.

"It needs to be done, Archer," said Telev.

"I know," said Archer.

"Why are you suddenly glum then?" he asked him.

"I miss being a simple starship captain," he answered.

Telev laughed, "I've read reports about you. Your time on the _Enterprise_ was far from simple."

Archer smirked. Maybe he was right, as he did make a lot of decisions on the _Enterprise_ that were morally grey.

"What comes after the Coalition, Archer?" asked Telev.

Archer looked at him with a confused expression, "Is the Coalition enough?"

"No," said Telev. "If we are strong as a mutual defense drive Coalition then image what we would be like as something more solid, something stronger."

Archer sipped the Andorian Ale. _Many planets, self-ruling, yet being part of a larger government guiding it. It would be sort of like the 21__st__ Century European Union. _Archer smiled.

"I like the way you thinking," he said to Telev.

"We have made a good start. There is more work to do," said Telev.

"I agree," said Archer. "Someone should talk to Soval about this."

"I have," said Telev. "He agrees and we both agree that you should be the one pushing it. Like it or not, you make a good diplomat."

"I guess," said Archer with another sip of his ale. _Ambassador Jonathan Archer. That would make Mary Ellen happier than Admiral Archer. _

STSTST

In his bed, Trip and T'Pol fought for who would be on top. The superior strength of his Vulcan mate won easily, though Trip wasn't too upset about it. T'Pol placed her hands on his chest and undulated on him dictating the pace and intensity of their lovemaking. He moaned as she increased her pace.

Once again, they had isolated themselves from the war and the demands of duty. Trip seemed to need it more and more lately. The guilt of command was starting to wear on him. The deaths were piling up and the war didn't seem have an end to it, and time alone with his wife, his adun'a, was all that kept him sane.

T'Pol pushed them harder and harder clamping down on him with her interior muscles. Trip groaned. She could read him through their bond and knew what he needed. For an hour or two, the world needed to disappear and it needed to be only them. He craved this intimacy with his adun and she needed him.

"Oh, God, T'Pol," he mumbled.

She kept pushing them, past pleasure, past mere sex, and to a plane where they were one. Her breathing was now rough and punctuated with groans. He was barely hanging on, but she wouldn't let him go. They were almost there.

He didn't understand that he was a gift to her, so she needed to show him. Without him, she was without a complete katra. She never understood this until he was gone for his time on the _Columbia_. They were one, bonded, but beyond the bond, they were meant for each other. She knew that now.

Finally, they reached that plane where they one. The feelings were so intense that he didn't know which were his and which were hers and neither did she. T'Pol's head shot back as she made an almost feral sound, as they came together. Trip tried not to scream, so instead it came out a strangled growl.

T'Pol fell on top of him and his arms immediately went around her. He held her there on top of him with neither one of them wanting to move, but only to breath. After several minutes past, Trip kissed her forehead.

"I should shower and go to my Ready Room, darlin'," he said. "I have to review the intel we received from Starfleet Intelligence and start coming up with a strategy to find the rest of the Romulan ships and the drone before we get to Starbase 1."

She slipped off him, so that she could look into his eyes. There was weariness in them and more. The more was the war and his duties.

"You also need rest," said T'Pol.

"I'll get rest," he smiled, "eventually."

"I shall get us tea and some food and meet you in your Ready Room," she said then lifted her left eyebrow. "After we shower."

He laughed, "Can I have coffee instead of tea?"

"No. Too much coffee is not good for your system. As your mate I must keep you healthy. I want you to live for a very long time, Charles Anthony Tucker III," she said.

"You want to keep me around, huh?" he smirked.

"For as long as I can have you," she said.

"I'd like that," he said. "Okay, tea it is. But if the chef has some pecan pie, I wouldn't mind a slice."

"I shall see what I can do," said T'Pol.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

As Commander of the Warbird _Firestar_, Commander Movar had managed to get from beneath his father's vast shadow. He was considered brave, diligent, tactically sounds, and loyal. When he was promoted from a Bird of Prey to a Warbird, he was sure that he wanted no more promotions. Commanding a Warbird was his best destiny. For Tavon Movar was a disappointment. His son was content with being a captain of a Warbird. Contentment equaled death to Tavon.

Tavon had chosen the arrival of Movar's ship for his move against Admiral Talok. The good admiral needed to be removed in order for Tavon to operate more freely. He'd arranged for a suicide bomber in the form of a Lieutenant with a family he loved and whom Tavon threatened. The deal was simple: Lieutenant explodes his organic bomb that they had implanted inside of him when he got within three feet of the Admiral. If he did this, his family would be set up with a generous payout and become part of Tavon's house. Of course, there was one addendum but Tavon and that was to try and not kill Movar. If he was injured that would be fine, even a boon for him.

Tavon was to be part of the greeting party as Movar's father and the head of the Tal Shiar. He intended to get a few scratches himself, maybe even a broken bone or two. If at all possible Tavon wanted to cast the shadow of guilt for the bombing on several of Talok's closest advisors. He'd think of a reason for their treason later.

"Your son is a good commander," said Talok, as they waited for the airlock to open and the gangplank connecting the space station and the Warbird to be ready for use.

"I am proud," said Tavon. _Ah, my Tala, I miss you. If I ever get a chance to talk to your sister, I'll have to find out where you are. _

The alarm signaled and the airlock door opened. At the other end of the gangplank, the airlock door opened. With his SubCommander and two security guards, Movar stood at the other end. Tavon looked to his left and saw the lieutenant with the bomb implanted in him standing there looking a little green. They started down the gangplank towards the space station.

Movar looked austere and proud. His father took a step back allowing some room between him and the Admiral. Movar offered his salute to the admiral, who returned it.

"You and the Warbirds and Birds or Prey are welcome support. Now we can plan another offensive," said Talok.

"I am honored, sir," said Movar.

Movar looked at his father, who smiled at his son.

"Come, son, greet your father," said Tavon.

He stepped back again. As Movar moved towards him, Tavon moved him and his son between the Admiral's four bodyguards. While the Admiral greeted Movar's SubCommander, Tavon hugged his son then moved him even further behind the bodyguards.

"Father," said Movar with some surprise. He never showed this much emotion to him. It was always reserved for his sister, while he got criticism and nods.

Just then, the lieutenant stepped up to Admiral Talok's side and said the words that Tavon told him to say before pressing the deadman's trigger exploding the organic bomb entombed inside of him, "For Unification!"

The Lieutenant embraced the Admiral and the bomb exploded. It was a good size blast, larger than Tavon expected it to be. He and his son were thrown hard against the bulkhead. The gangplank started to fail so the airlock doors shut in emergency fashion so that there wasn't a breach and many of them would be spaced.

Tavon felt that he had some broken bones, maybe even a head injury. It was well worth it. The wounds would be his alibi. He started to black out. Talok was most definitely dead. Now he'd have even more room to perform his job, which was the betterment of himself and his family.

STSTST

The funeral for General Thelin was sedate and well attended. Archer was given a place of honor in the Emperor's entourage, as was Soval. The funeral ended with Thelin body being taken out to the ice to be set afire. It was a sign of honor. Once the ceremony was done the Emperor and his entourage made their way to his main dining room of the palace where a post funeral feast was set for them.

"I am hoping that Ambassador Gral, Ambassador Katherine Mann, and Ambassador Tos find Andoria comfortable when they arrive tomorrow," said Tholos.

"I believe they'll enjoy it immensely," said Archer.

Tholos smiled and his antennae moved kinetically. He was a happy Andorian. Andoria was the center of attention making him the center of it all. The Empress Llanos took Archer's arm and escorted him to a seat that was between her and the Emperor. They sat down.

"I hope you enjoy the food. We are serving traditional Andorian food," she said then leaned and whispered. "I'll tell you which foods Humans like to eat and don't. Some of them tend to upset the Human stomach."

"Thank you," said Archer.

"Bring us Ale and redbat," called out Tholos. "Let us begin the feast!"

Archer looked over at Soval. He had his usual half-cranky and half-calm expression on his face. The Vulcan had finalized the treaty that was going to be signed tomorrow. Once that was done, he'd be able to request some time to go back to Earth, see his child, and get married.

"A toast, a toast!" called Tholos, who then looked at Archer. "Give us a toast!"

Archer smiled at the Emperor and then stood up. Picking up a glass of Andorian Ale, he raised it up high for a toast.

"To Emperor Tholos, a visionary who has become a great leader to more than Andoria," said Archer.

Tholos smiled widely and his antennae undulated.

"And to the Coalition of Planets, the hope for the future for this quadrant," said Archer.

STSTST

In the Situation Room of Starbase 1 Captain April and his XO Lieutenant Commander Pike, Captain Boyd and his XO Commander Reed, and Fleet Captain Tucker and his XO Commander T'Pol stood around the three dimensional display of the Sol System. The Jupiter Station, the new Utopia Planitia Shipyards of the Mars, including the areosynchronous orbit spacedocks, and the orbiting stations of Earth and Earth were the primary targets. The six officers took in the map.

"According to intel sources, they believe Sol System is going to be the target of the drone and the seven Romulan ships. It is up to us to believe this intel or not," said Trip.

"Do we know the sources and methods of the intel?" asked April.

"Yeah, Bob, we do. Section 31," smiled Trip.

Anyone who knew about the ultra secret Section 31 knew that their intel was usually spot on.

"What is Section 31?" asked Boyd.

Malcolm cleared his throat and looked at his Captain, "I'll explain later, sir."

"Knowing Section 31 they have informants in the Orion Syndicate," said Trip, who was an aficionado on secret organizations. "I don't rule out somewhere else being the target, but it's hard to ignore the track record of Section 31."

"So, Trip, what's the plan?" asked April.

"Two Hunter Group stake out the Sol System and one Hunter Group act independently just in case we're wrong," said Trip.

"Okay, who plays at home and who goes on the road?" asked Boyd.

"That's why we are here, Captain Boyd, to make that decision," said Trip. "As Hunter Group Leader, my group will one of the groups stalking our Sol System for the Romulans. I'm not letting anything happen to Earth again, no more scars caused by aliens weapons on Earth. The second group is between you two. Do you want to cut cards or flip a coin?"

"What about SOLCOM?" asked April.

"SOLCOM is comprised of four frigates, two NX Class ships, and one Yorktown Class ship," said T'Pol.

"Not enough fire power for a drone and seven Warbirds," said April.

"That's right, Bob," said Trip. "So how about shortest straw, huh? Does that sound good?"

Trip smiled. Boyd gave Trip a look of annoyance, while April smiled in return. April understood Trip's sense of humor.

"Sir, may I speak?" asked Pike.

Trip stuck his tongue into his right cheek and rolled it around. The young Lieutenant Commander amused Trip.

"Speak," said Trip.

"One Hunter Group out there patrolling strikes me as window dressing. We should commit all three groups in the Sol System. Either our intel is correct or not," said Pike.

"How about this, Lieutenant Commander, Captain April and you along with the _Republic_ will be the roving group, and you'll make yourselves easily scanned or seen," said Trip.

"So we are the decoy, huh, Trip?" asked April.

"Why not?" said Trip then he looked at Captain Boyd. "Your Group will join mine."

April looked at his XO and shook his head, "Next time you want to speak at one of these meetings, ask me first."

"Yes, sir," said Pike.

"Bob, I want you no further than half hour out at warp 7," said Trip.

"I think that can be arranged," said April.

"Okay, dismissed," said Trip.

He stood there with his hands behind his back staring at the holo-map. T'Pol remained serenely at his side. Boyd and Malcolm rushed out to prepare their Hunter Group, while April strolled away with his XO at his side.

"Sorry, sir," said Pike.

"You're young and you think you're brilliant," said April.

"You know Fleet Captain Tucker well," said Pike.

"Oh, well, I was two or three years ahead of him at the academy, but I got to know him through the NX program. The three top candidates to get the Warp 5 were Archer, AG, and Gardner. I was on the backup list, so I got updates from a Commander Tucker. As we know Archer got it, AG is dead, and Gardner is now an admiral, but I've stayed close friends with Trip," said April.

"Again, I'm sorry," said Pike.

April smiled and didn't say a word.

STSTST

Vice Admiral Alex Sheppard was treated to an honored visitor arrival onboard the _Excalibur_. Captain Hawkins, hi XO, and two Security Officers greeted him officially at the airlock, as the shuttle from the UES _Comanche_ attached itself to the _Excalibur_. Sheppard stepped through the airlock and the four men came to attention. He was followed through the airlock by his adjunct carrying luggage.

"At ease," he said.

His blond hair wasn't so much greying as becoming lighter, even white. Alex Sheppard had captained a warp 3 and a warp 4 starship before becoming a flag officer.

"Vice Admiral Archer is in the Ready Room waiting for you," said Hawkins.

"Show me the way, Captain," said Sheppard.

Archer sat behind his desk. He waited for Sheppard, his replacement. The UES _Comanche_, which brought Sheppard, would be taking him back to Earth. He was returning home once again as the savior of the coalition, or Coalition of Planets. Archer smiled. It was good feeling.

The door buzzed.

"Enter," he said.

Admiral Sheppard came walking in and Archer stood up.

"I'm here to relieve you," Sheppard said.

"I am relieved," smiled Archer then he offered Sheppard his right hand to shake. "The desk is yours."

Archer came around the desk and Sheppard took his place behind the desk. After carefully sizing up the desk, he sat down then motioned Archer to sit down.

"You did a great job here, Archer," said Sheppard.

As Archer sat, he placed his right hand on his right thigh. Instead of flesh, it was made of composite material. There was times he forgot he had an artificial leg.

"Thank you, Admiral," said Archer.

"I have a feeling you'll be getting another promotion," said Sheppard. "That was some good work you did to help the diplomats get this treaty signed. You get your pick of assignments."

"I just want to go home for a while. I miss Earth," said Archer.

"Well, don't get comfortable," said Sheppard, "they won't give you too much time off."

"They never do," smiled Archer, who then stood up. "I should check my bags and make sure I'm packed. I bet the _Comanche_ is looking forward to pushing off."

"Any advice on how I should treat the Andorian," said Sheppard.

"Be straightforward and drink the ale," smiled Archer.

"Carry on, Vice Admiral Archer," said Sheppard.

Archer nodded and left the Ready Room. He was headed home, and once home he had a child to see and a wedding. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to an extend stay on Earth.

STSTST

Fleet Admiral Yamamoto and Admiral Morse strolled the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. It was a beautiful day where the temperature stabilized at seventy degrees. He wanted to speak while walking because he found himself spending all his time in doors since the war began. Yamamoto missed the fresh air and sun.

"Archer will be returning. As the Director of Fleet Operations, some say that you are the second most powerful admiral in the fleet," said Yamamoto with a smile.

"And your point, sir," said Morse.

"I want to make Archer your Deputy Director," said Yamamoto.

"Really," she said. Jonathan Archer had a brilliant reputation and part of the reputation was the fact he was ambitious. She wondered if making him her number two would put a target on her back. "Why?"

"Tucker has succeeded brilliantly for us, but there is still political pressure to remove me. If that happens, you are the obvious choice as my successor. I believe Archer a good successor to you," he said.

"Oh," she said and thought about what he said. She didn't like the idea of Yamamoto being forced out of his position. Being the Director of Fleet Operations was good enough for her.

"Admiral Gardner has handled Intelligence well, yet I still don't trust him," said Yamamoto.

He was starting to advise her on admiral. She didn't like this.

"Sir, they have no reason to replace you," she said.

He smiled, "They don't need a reason, do they? All they need is the inclination."

"They'd be fools to replace you," she said.

"Of course, if you inherent my position, I should advise you to keep my secret weapon," he said.

"Secret weapon?" she said.

"Yes," he grinned. "My secret weapon has been Charles Anthony Tucker III, reluctant warrior but a successful one. Have you noticed I've given him every difficult job we have and he has succeeded?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I studied the Enterprise's records. That ship wouldn't have survived the Expanse without his engineering skills and every time he was placed in charge of the ship, he performed brilliantly, although he never thought so. Charles is his own harshest critic," explained Yamamoto.

"So, I should use Tucker to my advantage," she said.

He nodded, "I recommend you keep Charles and T'Pol together. They need each other. It is a Vulcan thing."

"He isn't Vulcan," she said Morse.

"Trust me on this, Admiral," said Yamamoto.

"I just hope I don't have to perform your job, sir," she said.

He laughed, "Come, Admiral, you are ambitious."

"You know that I am, sir," said Morse, "but I don't like putting a target on my back."

"Sometimes duty calls us to place targets on our back, just as it calls us to sometimes fall on our swords," said Yamamoto.

"Let's hope no one has to fall on their swords," said Morse.

STSTST

It wasn't often that Delta shift had the captain sitting in his command chair, but Trip couldn't sleep and he didn't feel like sitting in his Ready Room all night. T'Pol was meditating. Trip observed his crew. The ensign at the helm looked nervous with the captain watching him. At the Comm Station, the ensign pretended that she was busy with some translations. The lieutenant at the tactical was running simulations in order to keep from looking nervous. At the Engineering Station, the petty officer was actually engrossed in monitoring the readings. The Science Station was being manned by a lieutenant who was Andorian and appeared bored, and finally, the Damage Control Station was manned at a petty officer, who looked like he was about to nod off.

_Maybe I should sit in on the Delta shift more often. They probably feel forgotten about on this shift. _

"Lieutenant Bolan, who is usually the officer of the watch?" Trip asked the tactical officer.

"We rotate between me, Ensign Nelson, Ensign James, and Lieutenant P'Troll," said Bolan.

"Well, from now on I want the officer of the watch report sent to me instead of my XO," said Trip. "I'd like to know what's on during the Delta Shift from now on."

"Yes, sir," said Bolan.

Trip leaned back in his chair. In nine hours, they would be in the Sol System. If the intel was right, they had a damned difficult battle ahead of them. If they were wrong, people would have died unnecessarily. Either way it wasn't too appealing.

_Adun, where are you? _

_I'm on the Bridge, darlin'. _

_Come to bed. _

_I'm feeling restless, T'Pol. _

_K'diwa, there are ways I can make you relax. _

_Darlin', I'm starting to think that I've made you insatiable. _

_I was talking about neuropressure. _

_Thank God, you're not on the Bridge because I am blushing right now. Well, I thought you meant making love. _

_I thought we could mate after I preformed neuropressure on you._

T'Pol could feel him laughing through their bond. It calmed her.

_Darlin', how often do I have to remind you not to call it mating? _

_Would you prefer coitus? _

Trip smiled as he felt his wife's amusement through their bond.

_We make love, darlin'. _

_If that's what you prefer to call then I shall call it that – make love. Now, come back to your quarters and make love to your adun'a. _

_I'll be right there, darlin'. _

Trip stood up from his chair and looked at Ensign Bolan, "Ensign, you have the conn."

With that, he strode off the Bridge. If tomorrow was going to be eventful then he wanted to spend the rest of the night in his wife's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

On the view screen, Trip watched at the _Mifune _lost a nacelle and began to spin out of control. It was headed to the already disabled _Monroe_, which was part of his Hunter Group.

"Trell, get us close to the_ Monroe_," he ordered. "Moorehouse, get the tractor beam ready."

"Captain, I should handle the tractor beam. Mr. Moorehouse should maintain weapons fire," said T'Pol.

"All right, commander. When we are close enough grab the Mifune and stabilize it," Trip said.

The ship was rocked by incoming. Trip snarled.

"Moorehouse, get the damned Romulans off our back," growled Trip.

"Gladly, sir," said Moorehouse.

T'Pol transferred tractor control to her Monitoring Station then she grabbed the _Mifune_. The _Paladin_ bucked from the strain, as T'Pol attempted to stabilize the starship. Again, they were rocked by incoming fire.

On the Drake, Brody saw how the _Paladin_ saved the _Mifune_ and Monroe. A grim smile came to face. Fleet Captain Tucker and his ship kept surprising him. He'd never seen anything like that.

"Sir, the _Paladin_ is taking a shellacking," said Malcolm, "may I suggest we get the damned Romulans off their ass."

"Make it so, XO," said Brody.

STSTST

All across the Earth people were glued to their view screens watching what was happening in the solar system. Ten Starfleet starships valiantly fought off the seven Warbirds and the drone. The news media carried it with ongoing commentary giving the pertinent information on each other starships.

At Starfleet Headquarters Yamamoto watched with pride. Yes, they were down four ships and one, The _Manchester_, was turned to debris by the drone. Morse entered his office.

"SOLCOM is holding steady protecting Earth just as Tucker ordered them," she said.

"Good," said Yamamoto.

"Politicians are comms are picking up. They want to speak to us," said Morse.

"We are busy being proud," said Yamamoto.

Morse looked at the large view screen in Yamamoto's office and shook her head. The Paladin just saved the _Monroe_ and _Mifune_ from destruction.

"That man is dangerous," she smiled.

"Yes, he is," said Yamamoto.

STSTST

The _Republic _and its Hunter Group warped into the fray. April had stayed a half hour away by warp 7. When he got the call from Trip, he came running. There were four Warbirds left, two highly damaged, and the drone.

"XO, begin weapons fire," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Pike. "Tactical, give me torpedoes. Take out the damaged Romulan Warbird to our starboard."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Pike.

April looked at the battlefield. It they weren't here, if Trip hadn't set up this trap, the Romulans would have devastated the Jupiter Station, the Mars shipyards, and probably even Earth. It was a horrifying thought.

STSTST

EPS conduits and power relays throughout the ship starting blowing from the accumulated damage and the strain of capturing the _Mifune_. Helm control became sluggish and lighting cut by a third. Trip waved acrid smoke from the small electrical fires and equipment failures away from his face. He commed Engineering.

"Lal, what's happening?"

"EPS conduit blown, power relays fried. We got trouble through the ship," she said.

Trip looked over at Rostov at Damage Control, "Deploy all DC Teams."

"Yes, sir," said Rostov.

"I'll keep weapons and shields going as long as I can," she said.

"Impulse engine?" he asked.

"Sluggish," she said, "but you'll have it."

"Do the best you can," he ordered. He closed the comm then looked at Trell, "Get us after that damned drone. It's doing most of damage."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Trell.

On the view screen, Trip watched as the _Defender_ was torn into pieces by the drone. Through their bond, T'Pol felt ice cold hatred for the Romulans from Trip. For no logical reason, it saddened her. She was half-Romulan. Could he come to hate her? She raised her mental barriers protecting them both.

"Moorehouse, what we have working I want aimed at that damned drone," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Moorehouse.

The drone did some damage to Jupiter Station but it had cut off its attack and was now headed towards Earth. If it was going to be destroyed, it was going to damage Earth first.

On the _Drake_, Brody shifted in his chair. He saw the drone shift its attack and knew that it needed to be stop.

"Helm, put us in front of that drone," he ordered.

"Aye, aye," the helmsman said.

"Tactical, get ready to fire everything we have at that damned thing," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Endilev.

Malcolm shook his head. He would have used their mobility and kept strafing the drone. Going toe to toe with the drone wasn't going to end well. The _Drake_ wasn't the _Paladin_.

The Drake sped in front of the drone, did a 180, and unloaded on it. The drone returned fire with what seemed like all its disruptor banks. Malcolm saw their shields were about to fail.

"Sir," he started to speak up when the shields failed and the ship started to take serious damage.

Mal was thrown off his feet hitting his head on the rail by the Tactical Station. Part of the ceiling collapsed straight down onto the command chair crushing Brody. It appeared that the Drake was destined for destruction.

With his eye slightly unfocused from the hit to his head, Mal tried to stand up on shaky legs, "Ensign M'Bana, gets us out of her."

"Sir, I've lost helm control," she answered.

"Endilev, keep firing everything we have," he said then as he eyes cleared he looked over at the bloody, dead crushed body of Captain Brody. "I am not going down without a battle."

Trip had Trell do the only thing he could think of to save the _Drake_ and that was place _Paladin_ between the drone and the _Drake_. As the _Paladin_ gracefully slipped between the two vessels, it took all the disruptor fire for the _Drake_. Immediately, the starship began to rock.

STSTST

"If he survives this battle, Tucker will be getting some more medals," smirked Morse.

Yamamoto remained silent as he watched as the _Republic_ and the _Berlin_ came to the defense of the _Paladin_, which appeared to have taken massive damaged along with the _Drake_. The Paladin, though, remained firing its weapons. It still had life left it in, even as the Drake appeared to be floating disabled in space.

Morse's communicator beeped. She answered it.

"What is it?" she growled.

As she talked on her communicator, Yamamoto watched. Two of the remaining Romulan Warbirds warped away. They were chased by three of April's Hunter Group. The drone continued its onslaught, though. Morse shut her communicator.

"SOLCOM wants to deploy into the battle," she said. "I told them to hold the line."

"You did right," Yamamoto said.

STSTST

"Moorehouse, cannons are draining too much energy," said Trip as he looked at the readings T'Pol fed his command chair. "Fire torpedoes only."

"Aye, sire," said Moorehouse.

Before he could issue another order, the command chair had a power surge and released a burst of explosive energy sending Trip in a somersault put of his chair, into the air, off the helm, and hard onto the deck. He didn't move; he didn't even moan. T'Pol was shocked. She knew if she hadn't put her shields up, she would never have been able to move or issue commands. Willing herself to do her duty, she looked at her Monitor Station.

"Adamu," she said a voice that was overly controlled, "tell all starships to target the back array of the drone. We need to cause more damage than it can repair and we are close to that point."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied.

T'Pol watched as Serran left his station and made his way to Trip. He began an exam of him.

"His breathing is shallow and it appears that he has a serious back injury," Serran said coolly.

T'Pol hit her comm button that connected her with the Infirmary. Before she could speak, the Science Station exploded sending Sendal to the deck. Rostov checked him and called out in a panicked voice, "He has an arterial bleed. He is spouting green blood."

"Infirmary, this is the Bridge. We have medical emergencies," she said then closed the line of communications.

"We shall send assistance immediately," said the calm voice of Yuris.

"Ma'am, the drone is starting to break up and explode. It looks like we did it," Moorehouse said in a voice barely containing his emotions.

"Stand down," she said.

With those words, she left her station and rushed over to Trip's prone body. As she knelt down beside him, she looked at Serran.

"Check on Sendal. You know Vulcan physiology better then Mister Rostov," she said.

"Of course," he said then rushed over to Sendal.

Without thinking about what she was going, she allowed her instincts and the dictates of their bond to guide her. She initiated a mind meld in order to place him into a Vulcan healing trance. He may not be Vulcan, but his mate was and that might be enough to get him into a healing state.

Just then, two corpsmen entered the Bridge. One, Petty Officer Janet Evans, came rushing over to Trip and started a medical scan. She made a face that showed her confusion.

"Tell Dr. Yuris that I placed him in a Vulcan healing trance. He will understand and know what to do," T'Pol said.

"Yes, ma'am," said the petty officer.

T'Pol stood up then looked down at her beloved for a moment. She didn't want to leave his side, but she knew that she had duties to do. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them then returned to her Monitoring Station.

"Rostov, status report," she said in a calm voice that cost her a great deal of control.

STSTST

The injured and dead were transported quickly to hospital ships and brought to Earth, while space tugs and repairs ships were sent out to deal with the floating fleet of disabled ships. Those ships that could still move limped into Jupiter Station. The _Paladin_ was highly damaged with EPS conduits and power relays blow, several warp coils burned out, hull breaches, and port nacelle cracked and leaking plasma. With helm control off and the impulse engine damaged, the _Paladin_ waited for tug to pull it to the Jupiter Station for docking.

T'Pol sat in the command chair acting very un-Vulcan-like. Every few minutes she shifted in the seat, as if she was impatient. Lieutenant Serran stood beside her chair, supporting her as a clansman from the T'Klass Clan. Except for Trell, the Bridge crew kept glancing at their XO and temporary captain. There had always been rumors about Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol. Dr. Yuris walked onto the Bridge then walked up to T'Pol.

"May I see you in the Ready Room, Commander?" asked Yuris.

"I see no reason for a discussion at the moment, doctor," said T'Pol.

"We need to talk," said Yuris.

She looked at him and cocked her right eyebrow at him. He in turn cocked his left eyebrow at her. T'Pol stood up then looked at Moorehouse.

"You have the conn," he said then walked off with Yuris to the Ready Room.

Once they entered, she turned and faced Yuris.

"What is this about, doctor?" asked T'Pol.

"You are separated from your seriously injured bondmate. I need to exam you to make sure you are in balance," he said.

"Please, be quick," she said.

He took a medical scanner from his medkit and ran it around her head and down to her torso. Next, he put away the scanner and took out a hypospray that he loaded with something.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Many of your major neurotransmitters are being overproduced," he said. "This hypospray will restore balance until you can be united with your bondmate and meld."

"Administer it," she said.

He placed the hypospray to her neck and administered the shot. Slowly, T'Pol felt her system return to balance, yet she felt no better. She was separated from her adun, who was hurt. Nothing would satisfy her or make her feel better until she was united with him.

"You may go, doctor," she said.

He nodded and left the Ready Room. Instead of returning to the Bridge, T'Pol walked over to the desk and sat down. On the desk was the Frankenstein figurine that Trip loved so much. She picked it up and stared at it. The tug was scheduled to hook up with them in forty minutes to pull them to Jupiter Station. Next, she would have to get a shuttle from Jupiter to Earth then track down what hospital Trip was brought to for his injuries. T'Pol estimated it would 3.4 hours to find him. That was unacceptable.

"_Commander T'Pol, the UES Comanche has just entered the system and they are hailing us. Admiral Archer wishes to speak to you_," said the voice of Adamu over the comm.

T'Pol pressed the comm button, "Transfer the comm into the Ready Room."

"_Yes, ma'am_," she said.

T'Pol faced the small view screen on the desk. Archer's image appeared.

"T'Pol, I heard what happened. How is Trip?" he asked.

"I do not know. He was transferred to a hospital ship and brought to Earth for care," she said.

"And you are stuck onboard the Paladin waiting for a tug?" he growled.

"Yes," she replied.

"This isn't acceptable. Transfer command over to one of the Bridge officers and prepare to beam over to the _Comanche_," Archer said.

"Regulations state," she started to speak.

"T'Pol, I'm an admiral," he interrupted her, "I can order you to transfer command. Come on let's go find Trip and find out how he is."

"I will transfer command, sir," she said then took a deep breath. "Thank you, Jonathan."

"You're welcome, T'Pol."

STSTST

Trip had been taken to Starfleet medical and given VIP treatment. When Admiral Archer and T'Pol arrived, they already found Charles Tucker, Ellen, Mary Ellen, and Zefram in a private waiting room reserved for VIPs along with Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's newest adjunct Commander Kevin Hall. Hall stood up first and greeted them.

"Vice Admiral Archer, sir, this is a surprise," said Hall.

"I'm a close friend of the family, Commander, as is Commander T'Pol," he said. "Why don't you leave and I'll let the Fleet Admiral know about his condition."

"Yes, sir," said Hall, who then left.

Once he was clear of the waiting room, Mary Ellen stood up and ran into Archer's arms.

"Where's Juliet?" Archer asked.

"Talia is taking care of her," said Mary Ellen.

"I can't wait to meet her. You talk about her like she's part of the family," he said.

"She's been great, Jon. I think you'll like her," she said.

"I'm sure I will," he said.

Both Charles and Ellen stood up and walked over to T'Pol, who listened on Mary Ellen and Archer's conversation.

"We understand that no one in Starfleet knows about your relationship with Trip, so we'll be careful," said Charles.

Ellen gave T'Pol a reassuring hug then looked into her eyes and noticed that something was wrong.

"What is wrong, honey?" she asked her.

"I must mind meld with Trip," she said. "I placed him in a Vulcan healing trance and he will not come out of it until I bring him out of it."

"Was the trance necessary?" asked Charles.

"Yes, he was having trouble breathing," said T'Pol. "I need to see him."

"Let me handle this," Ellen said.

Ellen left the waiting room to seek out a doctor, while Charles brought T'Pol to a chair and sat down beside her on her right.

"Docs say he has a bad back injury, some broken ribs, and a collapsed lung," he said. "They were concerned about him."

"He is strong," she said.

T'Pol looked over and saw that Zefram get up and come over to sit on her left.

"Hey, T'Pol, my brother is going to be fine. You know that, right?" he said.

"I…," she started to speak then stopped. She didn't know how to respond and she felt herself starting to become out of balanced again.

The door opened and a Starfleet doctor stood there with Ellen. He looked to be a stuffy man around fifty, who seemed annoyed at something.

"Commander T'Pol, come with me," said the doctor.

"I may see Fleet Captain Tucker?" she asked.

"Fleet Admiral Yamamoto left word that you be giving complete access to him," he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

She stood up, "I shall return with news."

"Take care of him, T'Pol," said Ellen.

T'Pol followed the doctor through the corridor passing rooms with the newly injured until they reached a private room. Instead, there was a non-Starfleet Vulcan doctor.

"I am Dr. V'Lon," he said Vulcan. "I was called in from the embassy for Sendal and then told this Human was in a Vulcan healing trance."

"I am T'Pol. I placed him in the trance. He is my mate," she replied in Vulcan.

"Does the High Council know you are married to a Human?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Do I need to remove him from the trance?"

"Yes," V'Lon said. "The doctors here cannot give him proper pain medication until he is out of the healing trance."

T'Pol moved to Trip's bedside and sat on the edge of it. She then placed her right hand on the left side of his face and melded with his mind.

_Trip, it is time to wake. _

_Darlin', I just want to stay in the dark and hard for now. _

_You can't, adun. I need you. You family is waiting for you. You must return now. _

_Damn, it was so peaceful, darlin'. _

_I need you, Trip. _

_I'll wake up now. I can't disappoint you. _

T'Pol took her hand away and Trip opened his eyes. At first, his eyes registered warmth looking at her but soon the pain killed in and he started to grimace and his eyes watered.

"Doctor, he is in pain," said T'Pol.

"Stand back, so we can get him on pain killers," said the doctor.

The doctor administered several hypos. Trip closed his eyes and appeared to go to sleep.

"Set up an IV to rehydrate him," the doctor said to an assistant then he turned and looked at T'Pol. "I don't know what you did, but it probably saved his life. What is a healing trance?"

"It is a state that Vulcans put themselves in in order to allow their bodies to begin to heal itself," she said.

"Amazing that you got a human into one," he shook his head.

"I agree," said V'Lon in English.

"I can explain why I was able to place him in such a trance," she said fully knowing it was because of their bond. "Will he recover fully?"

"Ribs and lungs will be easy to repair. We'll know about his back after we operate," said the doctor.

"When will the operation take place?" she asked.

"Six hours," said the doctor.

"I see," she said then looked at Trip. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew it was best for her to return to the waiting room. "I shall return to the waiting room. Please, inform me about his condition after the operation."

"You're going to stay there the whole time," said the doctor.

"Of course," she answered then left.

STSTST

The next time Trip woke, he had his mother, father, and T'Pol by his bedside. His back was in a brace and his blood was filled with pain killers.

_T'Pol, my back? Am I going to be all right? _

_With therapy and exercises. Your back may cause you some trouble and some pain but I believe consistent neuropressure and teaching you how to doing stretching should help you. _

_Will I believe to continue active duty? _

_Yes, k'diwa. _

"Hey, everyone," he said then offered them a slight smile.

"You had us worried," said Ellen.

"Your mother kept envision the worse," said Charles.

"I'm fine," he said then looked at T'Pol. "Right, darlin'?"

"You will be, adun," she replied.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Three weeks," answered T'Pol.

"In time for your sister's wedding to the Deputy Director of Fleet Operations," said Charles with a smile.

"Jon's been promoted," Trip smiled.

"He sends his best and says he will be by in a day or two," said T'Pol.

Trip looked at T'Pol.

_How many crewmembers did we lose? _

_We can discuss that later, k'diwa. _

_T'Pol, tell me. _

_Thirty-five dead and twenty-two injured._

_Damn. And the Paladin? _

_It is being repaired and refitted. Lal is overseeing it. According to her, it will be a minimum of nine weeks. _

"Let's see if we can get me out of here sooner," said Trip.

"Trip, you listen to the doctors," said Ellen.

"You never were a good patient," said Charles.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that he listens to the doctor's orders," said T'Pol.

"You have a good woman there, Trip," said Ellen.

"I know, ma," he said looking lovingly at T'Pol.

_I love you, darlin'. _

_I love you, Trip. _


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

During this war, the chapel on Starfleet Academy's ground had been used more for funerals than weddings, so it was celebrated event to have Vice Admiral Archer's wedding there. The media covered it greedily with holo-cameras positioned outside on the ground and in the air with media drones. The along with flag officers, including Fleet Admiral Yamamoto and Admiral Morse, the original crew of the _Enterprise_ was gathered for the event.

Lieutenant Commander Sato, Lieutenant Commander Mayweather, newly promoted Captain Reed, Commander Kelby, Lieutenant Commander Hess, Chief Petty Officer Cutler, Master Chief Petty Officer Rostov, and even MACOs such as Sergeant Cole were all in attendance. They either arrived singly or accompanied by other officers. In addition, Captain Shran, Lieutenant Commander Endilev came representing Andorians now within Starfleet. But this was Jonathan Archer' wedding so Coalition members came: Ambassador Soval, Ambassador Tos, Ambassador Gral and a Tellerite delegation, Prime Minister Telev and an Andorian delegation, and more.

On the bride's side, there were celebrities, also, fewer than on Archer's side, but ones that were now hailed as heroes among heroes. Along with his family and his ever-present XO, Fleet Captain Tucker arrived. He walked stiffly with a cane and a back brace since he was still in rehab with his back injury. Commander T'Pol remained vigilantly at his side heating the rumors about them. Of course, the truth about them was far more interesting than the rumors.

Looking relaxed and oddly happy among the family, Tala was there taking care of Juliet. She had been assimilated into the Tucker family. After many years of discipline and ambition, she relished the simplicity of her current life. She even enjoyed getting to know her sister.

Of course, more than media eyes were on this wedding. Part of the Vulcan delegation was a deep planted Romulan spy. A Tal Shiar agent reporting directly to Tavon, Muvar secretly took images of Tala. He had been told to keep an eye out for SubCommander Tala. Tavon said she would probably have taken on the disguise of a Human. Muvar was almost sure that the attractive nanny of Archer and Mary Ellen Tucker's baby was the SubCommander. It would be up to General Tavon to verify her, though.

The wedding was simple. It was performed by a Starfleet chaplain. Trip was the best man and Mary Ellen asked T'Pol to be her maid of honor, mainly because she knew she wouldn't leave Trip's side. She had become possessive of him since the accident. It was as if she was reminded of his short life and mortality. She was going to protect him now as much as possible.

When the chaplain told Archer he could kiss his bride, only the most observant noticed how T'Pol touched her middle and index finger of her right hand to the middle and index finger of his right hand in a Vulcan finger embrace, ozh'esta. Trip's face lit up with a big smile when she did it. Soval noticed it and there was a slight upturn of his mouth. Even for a Vulcan it was warming to see love during war.

STSTST

Admiral Mirac was sent to replace Talok. Tavon was satisfied with this since Mirac's reputation was as a solid if unremarkable admiral. It was as if the praetor was giving Tavon a chance to be the main influence behind their gathering invasion of Coalition space.

As ships gathered, Tavon and Mirac worked on the plan. Since the guerrilla war of twenty-four ships worked so well, Tavon believed a guerrilla war of two hundred ships would damage this young Coalition beyond repair. Both the senator and the Praetor agreed to the plan. Tavon knew his future was tied to the success of this plan. The ships and the captains needed to be drilled and given sectors of Coalition space. They needed to be taught how to fight a guerilla war and take advantage of Orion Syndicate and Nausicaan space. The ships would be assigned groups and the groups would be assigned targets.

Tavon had four goals in mind with his guerrilla war: one, destroy the Coalition; two, find Tala; three, plant the seeds of unification; and, four, become the next proconsul of the Romulan Star Empire.

STSTST

At the reception, being held in the largest hall reserved for graduation, Fleet Admiral Yamamoto made his way to Trip's table as people danced after a delicious meal. His family was circulating, including Tala with Juliet, leaving T'Pol seated beside Trip as they watched the festivities. Yamamoto sat down across from Trip.

"Congratulations to your family," he smiled.

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"I heard that your rehab is going well. The refit of the _Paladin_ is going well also. Do you still wish to be her captain?" he asked.

Trip was taken aback by the question. There was a part of him that wanted to be relieved of duty and the burden of command, but he knew this war was far from over. He was responsible for Skann and others joining this fight, so he had no right to leave the field of battle just yet.

"Yes," he answered softly.

T'Pol cocked her right eyebrow in surprise. The emotions flowing through their bond told her that he didn't want the command any longer, yet he answered differently.

"Good. She is yours for as long as you wish," he said.

Yamamoto stood up and nodded his head towards T'Pol, "When you are recovered we must have lunch."

"Do you have another fool's assignment for me to do, sir?" smiled Trip.

"Fleet Captain, there is no one I trust more than you and your starship," said Yamamoto. "Give my best to your family."

Yamamoto strolled away. T'Pol touched her finger to his once again.

"You wanted to resign," she said.

"What I want and what I have to do are two different things, darlin'," he said.

"I understand," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"I would like to speak to Phlox about getting pregnant," she said. "Do you think I should talk to him, or should I wait for an end to this war?"

"No, darlin', talk to him. Get him working on our problem again," Trip said.

She felt his joy through their bond. It comforted her. No more needed to be said. They sat back and watched the dancing. Soon the cake would be brought out and the bridge and groom would cut it. The wedding would then start to wind down and once again, the war would dominate some many who attending this wedding life.

_It's time to get back to work, _thought Trip.

**The next installment will be called Warriors and will be the fourth year of the Romulan War. **


End file.
